Operation UNITE
by penspot
Summary: A decomissioning story... kind of. Decomissioning Sector V was the supidest thing the KND ever did. Now they need the team in a dire time, but first they have to be proven trustworthy for them to help. Canon pairings R
1. Kuki

**A/N: WHOO HOO! ED-I-TING! So… yeah, I decided to re-watch a few key KND episodes and try and fix Wally and Abby's way of speech. So bear with me, I shall be updating and editing at the same time. If I suddenly get behind on the updating part (which, of course is most important), please feel free to badger and nag me until you are satisfied. ;P**

**Kuki: Can we bug you too?**

**Me: No.**

**Wally: Hey, if she gets ta bug ya, woy not meh?**

**Me: You guys aren't reviewers.**

**Hoagie: You don't know that.**

**Me: Is this what you all plan on doing for the rest of the fanfiction? Irritate me? You all are characters.**

**Abby: Where'd ya'll go?**

**Kuki: We came over here to bug Pen!**

**Abby: She's writing this story. Do ya'll really want to bug her?**

**Me: Thank you Abby!**

**Abby: Just let the reviewers do that. She'll lose her hair in a week.**

**Me: **pouts** But I like my reviewers.**

* * *

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

**Unprepared**

**Night**

**Introduces**

**Teens**

**Exclusively**

Chapter 1  
Kuki

"_Kids Next Door! Battle Stations!" The bald kid in the red sweater shouted from the air before firing a gun full of gumballs. A… G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A._

"_Five!"_

"_Four!" _

"_Three!"_

"_Two!"_

"_One!"_

_The team that the bald kid called the "Kids Next Door" ran forward, each helping each other avoid blows and land attacks on a group of neatly dressed children in a giant robot. After a series of shots and punches a group of kids all stuck together fell to the ground, their latest robot in smithereens around them._

"_Great job team," said the one in the red sweater._

"_Can we 'ave some of the cake now, Numbuh 1?" A boy in an orange hoody walked up, his Australian accent clearly defined._

"_Of course Numbuh 4. Right after we take it to moon base for everyone to have." Suddenly there was a loud creaking and a pillar that held up what was left of the ceiling came down right on top of the cake, sending frosting everywhere._

"_Mm, blurpleberry!" The girl in the oversized green sweatshirt giggled. The kid called Numbuh 4 kicked the ground._

_Aw, crud! Nevah moind!"_

_Suddenly what was left of the roof started coming down on top of them. _

"_Numbuh 5 suggests we get our butts out of here, ya'll!" a dark girl in a red hat shouted. Another bit of the roof collapsed as the kids all ran to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and took off. Numbuh 4 looked out longingly at where the Delightful Children from Down the Lane's 2__nd__ mansion used to be._

"_Awe, cheer up Numbuh 4," said the girl in green. "We'll get the cake next year."_

"_Yeh, Ah guess." The girl in green placed a hand on the shorter kid's shoulder. Shivers. Why are there shivers? And warmth… wait, what is this? Am I dreaming again?_

"Kuki! Wake up!"

17 year old Kuki Sanban sat up in her bed, sweat trickling down the side of her forehead. Her younger sister Mushi stood in the doorway with her arms folded.

"Mom says to get up. It's your last first day of school."

"Oh… um right. Thanks Mushi."

Mushi rolled her eyes. "Whatever," was her word before the younger girl left and closed the door, leaving her older sister back in darkness. Kuki yawned and went over to the curtains draped carelessly over her window. She pulled them apart and squinted as the sunlight poured in.

_Just another day. But that dream… it seemed so… real._

Kuki quickly dressed in her usual green sweater and black pants. However curiously girly and upbeat was her personality, green and black had always been her favorite wardrobe colors. She decided to pull her hair up in a ponytail, letting her bangs hang alone in front of her face.

As a teenager, she was accordingly never fully awake until lunch, but after taking a glance at her clock, her eyes widened and she quickly ran down the stairs. _I'm going to be late! I'm going to be late!_

She ran down the stairs and past her mother in the office. "Don't run!"

"Sorry Mom! See you later!"

"Your Mother Told You Not To Run!" her father yelled as she passed him, but Kuki didn't slow down. Instead she barreled as fast as her legs could take her and went straight for the car parked on the side of the road where a boy with reddish-orange hair and yellow highlights, dressed in a varsity jacket was waiting for her.

"You're late," he said calmly behind his sunglasses. Kuki leant over and pecked him on the cheek.

"Nice to see you too."

"Sleep in?"

"Sorry."

"Sure," he replied and then got the convertible into gear. Kuki sat back and regained her breath, allowing her boyfriend to do all the worrying about time.

"I've got football practice after school, so you'll have to find another ride," he said plainly, not taking his eyes from the road.

"Today? But Ace, it's the first day of school," she complained.

"Sorry, but coach is really working us hard this year. You're usually fine with getting another ride." He pulled into the school parking lot and half-mindedly continued the conversation while looking for a space.

"Yeah, but it's the first day of our senior year. It just doesn't seem right," Kuki argued. Ace pulled into a parking space and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'm sorry," he apologized before getting out of the car. _I'm sorry too,_ Kuki thought sourly and got out of the car as well. Walking up to the school doors, Kuki was too frustrated to notice the blonde boy watching from under his bangs.


	2. Wally

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I'm doing my best to try and add on to the chapters and/or make them better. **

**Kuki: I'm sure it'll be wonderful**

**Me: You're not sucking up are you? **

**Wally: Why would we suck up ta you?**

**Abby: Chill ya'll. No one is sucking up ta anyone. And our authoress need not jump ta conclusions like that.**

**Me: **looks down at her feet** Sorry Abby. ****So h****ere's chapter 2 for you to feast on.**

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

**Unprepared**

**Night**

**Introduces**

**Teens**

**Exclusively**

Chapter 2  
Wally

_There were rainbow monkeys everywhere. So. Many… it burnt! The colors were fusing together and blinding and that infernal song._

"_Rainbow monkeys! Rainbow Monkeys! All so very round and super chunky!"_

"_AWE! Shut UP You Dorky, Stupid-"_

_Suddenly a giant, purple rainbow monkey jumped in front of him and roared, flames in his eyes._

"_You didn't just call a rainbow monkey stupid, did you?" a girl with long dark hair and an oversized green sweatshirt said, her covered hands on her hips._

"_Rainbow Dorkies Are Stupid!" Another roar. Suddenly there was cake all around and… hamsters?_

"_Awe, there you are Lucky!" the girl squealed and cuddled with a hamster._

"_What is this?"_

"_You know Lucky Numbuh 4."_

"_Numbuh 4?" The name rang through his head. "I-" Suddenly the girl faded, there was the bare glimpse of a suction cup, a flash of light and a scream. _

"NOOOOO!" Wallabee Beatles shot up screaming, his haphazard sheets drenched in sweat. "Crud," he hissed.

"Wallabee?" his mom asked and walked in. Blinding him temporarily, the light poured through the room from the hallway. He could make out his mom's frame and a smaller shadow which must've been his baby brother (not much of a baby anymore).

"Was it another nightmare?" she asked, her voice etched with worry.

"I'm foine Mum."

"Ya sure?"

"Yes Mum. I'll be foine."

"Alroight… breakfast is waitin' downstairs."

Wally nodded and saw his mother disappear from the door frame. Joey was still there, watching his older brother kick his legs over slowly and burry his face in his hands.

"You shouldn't ave lied to Mum."

"I don't need her worryin about meh."

"Uh-huh," he said disbelievingly.

"Don't yah have school or somethin?"

"Don't you? Bloody, angsty teenagers," Joey muttered before walking down to the kitchen. _What's his problem_? Wally wondered while slipping the ratty old orange sweatshirt over his damp hair.

Ever since he could remember (and for some strange reason that was from age 13 and on) he had worn the same sweatshirt. It was his trademark, his symbol. It made him Wally Beatles.

_Maybe Joey's roight. I have way too much drama about the little things._

"Wallabee! Get down here and eat your breakfast!" his mom's yell rang and seemed to reverberate all the more through his room.

"I'm comin!"

Wally slid down the stair rail and jumped to the bottom floor where the kitchen arc and a delicious breakfast waited. But why he was going the opposite way?

"Wait, wha?"

"We're going to beh late fer school," Joey answered and continued to drag his older brother through the hall.

"Awe, but wha' about breakfast?"

His little brother just shrugged and pushed him to the waiting school bus. It was the embarrassment of Wally that he still rode the bus, not having enough money to earn a car.

The Ausie made his way to the back alone while Joey found his friends and started chatting away. Everyone of course knew that Wally hated school, but school without many friends was torture. He did have a friend, but not many classes with him. Sure there were the guys from wrestling, but many had cliques of their own (of course a guy would never be caught using the word clique. They're too macho-manly-meness for that).

Wally looked up and saw Hoagie Gilligan walking back, his blue cap hiding the bush of brown hair and yellow-tinted glasses slid down his nose. "Do we always have to sit in the back?" he asked.

"Yeah."

The bus slowly continued on to other houses until it finally rolled to a stop in front of Gallagher-Hendry High School.

Both seniors got off as quick as possible before the bus took off for the middle and elementary schools. Before he made his way into the school, Wally's green eyes caught the scene of a couple in their car. The girl looked disappointed as the assumed "boyfriend" got out and pushed past him.

"Watch it Beatles." Wally rolled his eyes and ignored the football captain and aircraft wiz.

"Hey, Wally, you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just Ace."

"Well, if you don't hurry up, we'll be late—"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin…" but he wasn't listening. His attention was more on the Japanese beauty that stepped out of the car.

Hoagie rolled his eyes and left his friend. The girl didn't notice him at first, until the luck of tripping up the school steps landed her books at his feet.

"Hey, oh I'm really sorry."

Wally shrugged. "Whatevah." _I should help her with her books. No problem._ Wally bent down to pick up the fallen books and hand them back, but he tripped over an untied shoelace and also tripped, falling backwards.

"CRUD!"

The girl started to laugh and helped him up.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You for one," she giggled and then stuck out her hand. "I'm Kuki Sanban." **Kuki Sanban**. Where had he heard that name before?

"Uh, Wally Beatles," he answered and shook her hand. For a minute, it felt like sparks when they touched and each teenager blushed before quickly pulling away. Memories of last night's nightmare flashed in his head. Rainbow monkeys, candy, a room filled with stuffed animals and the number 3 everywhere.

Suddenly the bell rang. "Oh, um… I should…"

"Uh… yeah…"

Kuki walked past him and opened the door before looking back over her shoulder. "It was nice meeting you… Wally."

_You too Kooks. Kooks? Where did that come from?_

"Uh…" Wally didn't answer, but just walked into the building and received a tardy for being late. That didn't matter, since Kuki was firmly implanted into his brain for the rest of first and second hour.

**Wally: Ah nightmare! Ya gave meh a nightmare?**

**Me: What? Kuki had a dream too.**

**Wally: But her dream wasn't filled with cruddy STUPID Rainbow Dorkies!**

**Kuki: DON'T CALL RAINBOW MONKEY'S STUPID!**

**Me: Chill everyone. Wally, get over it. I know you hide a green rainbow monkey under your pillow**

**Kuki: **gasp** You do?**

**Wally: I do not.**

**Me: On to the next chapter.**


	3. 2 Meets 5

**A/N: The reviews continue to get better and better. Thank you everyone.**

**Hoagie: Wow, there are some nice things on here.**

**Wally: Dude! What's so noice about meh havin a nightmare?**

**Me: Are you still on about that?**

**Abby: He holds grudges way too long.**

**Kuki: I can go get my Feel Happy Rainbow Monkey for you.**

**Wally: I don't need a Rainbow Do-**

**Me: Anyway. We're at chapter 3. Da da da duuh!**

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

**Unprepared**

**Night**

**Introduces**

**Teens**

**Exclusively**

Chapter 3  
2 Meets 5

Hoagie Gilligan closed his locker and smiled at Wally walking up to him. "How's it going?"

"I gotta cruddy tardy from Ms. Thompson. I swear tha' woman is out ta get meh."

"Mhmm…"

"Oh, loike _you_ can talk Mr. Good Grades. Ya somehow loike school."

"Comes with being a nerd," Hoagie joked. They walked down the hallway to the only class they had together: History.

Hoagie and Wally had been best friends since before they could remember; at least that's what their parents said. Both had sketchy memories, so they just assumed something happened that split up their friendship and, since entering middle school, they must have somehow become friends again. Neither really cared since they were really each other's only friends in high school.

"So what'd ya get for number 10 on the homework?" Wally asked.

"You didn't do it again?"

"I was busy. Come on, please?"

Hoagie rolled his eyes and took out his homework from the folds of his book. "Um… George Washington."

"Cool, now how about number 11?"

"You really need to actually do your homework, man. You're never going to—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. What about 11?"

"How much do you not have done?"

Wally chuckled nervously and hid his book away. "Yeah, uh never moind."

_I thought so._

Both walked into history and, upon seeing the lovely senior girls of the first day, Hoagie immediately went over to a desk. "Hey good lookin. What say you and I go to lunch sometime?" he said smoothly. Wally rolled his eyes and just sat down as far away as possible.

Now Hoagie wasn't totally ugly. Since middle school, he had extremely thinned out, his baby fat turned into muscle. Unfortunately his humor never improved and his "smoothness" was laughable. The girl he was talking to, Muffy Jenkins, knew this and just snorted a laugh. Hoagie didn't quit.

"I'll take your reaction as a yes?"

"You'll take my reaction as leave," she said seriously. Hoagie cocked his eyebrows and smirked.

"Your loss." He turned around only to run into another person, causing their books to fall.

"I'm sorry," he said, his regular voice returning. He stooped down to pick them up and looked up into the face of Abigail Lincoln and blushed. Everyone knew of Abby. She was one of the coolest, smartest teenagers in High School, regular of the Honor Roll and member of the National Honor Society.

"It's cool," she said and took her books back. Chuckling nervously, Hoagie rubbed the back of his head and slid past her, sitting down in his desk and burying his face in his hands. Wally looked at him in disbelief.

"What's the matter with ya?"

"I just made Abby Lincoln's books fall. It was embarrassing."

"You war just hittin on another goil only a few seconds ago, and ya freeze up around Lincoln? She's just another goil."

Hoagie couldn't explain it, but all through class his spectacled eyes never left the back of Abby's hat.

**Hoagie: Why would I freeze up around Abby?**

**Me: Because you like her.**

**Hoagie: I do?**

**Abby: He does?**

**Me: It comes later. Be patient.**

**Wally: Can I tease Hoagie about this loike he does about-**

**Kuki: About what?**

**Wally: Uh... nevah moind.**


	4. Gym

A/N: **Thank you for the reviews from KNDfangirl and Twister468. Heads up that this may be one of the last chapters for 2 months. I'm going on a mission internship in Costa Rica so I won't be able to update after a while.**

**Hoagie: Costa Rica? Like where the beaches and hot girls are?**

**Abby: **smack Hoagie with hat****

**Me: No, I mean Costa Rica where the poor people are cramped in one corner of the country and a bunch of people don't know Christ.**

**Wally: And hotels, and waves, and—**

**Kuki: Have fun!**

**Me: I will. Thanks guys.**

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

**Unprepared**

**Night**

**Introduces**

**Teens**

**Exclusively**

* * *

Chapter 4  
Gym

Gym… one of the best parts of the day. Every other teenager Kuki knew disliked the class with a passion, but surprisingly she enjoyed it. Running made her feel good, hitting something with a bat or racket came naturally, and when the coach had borrowed an archery set from one of his old friends, Kuki could shoot without a problem.

Unlike most high schools across the state, Gym was a required time for all grades. You couldn't botch your way through a credit and be done.

After an eventful and emotion-jerking morning, Kuki was ready to take her frustrations out. First a warm up lap and stretches to get loose. She looked around and saw her friends from cheerleading, her boyfriend and other jocks, Abby Lincoln, and the boy she met earlier, Wally Beatles running with a geeky looking friend.

Wally turned and caught Kuki's eye, but she quickly turned away and focused on the path in front of her. Finally the coach blew his whistle, calling for all the seniors to come back. Each sat down, gasping for air, eyes locked on Coach Grant.

"Alright listen up! We are going to get you babies back into shape! By the end of your last year, you all will be fit, trim and I won't be hearing whimpers and gasps! Welcome to your final year seniors, I'm not going to let you out easily."

Kuki exchanged glances with a friend of hers and then looked back at Coach.

"This year we are going to do something a little different. I want some competition in this class, and that is what I'm going to get. This semester there are 52 of you, not too many. So we are going to have 13 groups of 4. Lucky for you I've already picked out your groups and have them on this clipboard here. Come up when I call your name and then sit somewhere in a group. Jenkins, you're captain. You have Thomas, McKenzie, and Cook. Ace, you're captain with Balooka, Schmit, and Arnold, no funny business boys."

Ace smirked and his friends started chuckling in that dark way. Kuki rolled her eyes, knowing her boyfriend's teammates from football. They were annoying.

"Lincoln! You'll be captain with Gilligan, Beatles and… Sanban!" Kuki looked up. _What_?

"Alright Coach," Abby said from under her hat. Kuki looked back at Abby with a frown. _No, why couldn't he put me with someone I know_? Kuki suddenly felt awkward and folded her knees up to her chin as the coach called the rest of the teams.

"I want team names in 15 minutes, starting… now!"

Abby, Kuki, Wally, and Hoagie all got up and went to a far back corner. Abby was the first to make introductions. "Hey, the name's Abby. What's yours?"

"Wally."

"Uh… heh heh… um Hoagie?"

"I'm Kuki."

"Cool, well Abby says we get started. What would ya'll like the team to be called?"

The other three muttered nervously, avoiding eye contact. Abby rolled her eyes. "Okay, well how about the name be just a letter?"

"A letter?" Wally asked skeptically.

"Yeah, like V."

"Why V?" asked Hoagie.

"Well… it isn't used a lot and it can stand for victory."

"You expect us to win?" asked Hoagie. Abby took off her hat and smacked him on the arm. "Ow!"

"Well duh, what would be the fun in doing this if we don't try and win?"

Kuki sighed. "Alright, V it is."

That was when Coach came by with his infamous clipboard. "So Lincoln, what's the team name?"

"Um we are Sec—I mean Team V."

"V?"

"Yeah, it stands for victory."

"Uh-huh. Alright Team V give me two laps and you all can get changed with the rest."

Abby nodded and took off, her "team" following her. When she came out of the locker room, Rachel McKenzie was leaning on the wall, waiting for her.

"What do _you_ want?" asked Abby.

"Team V huh?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So… you're cutting it extremely close Abby. Stop while you're ahead."

"Why?"

"Do you expect them to be friends with you? It was a long time ago—"

"Like Abby really cares? Mind your own business."

"I'm saying this because I care Abby, stop while you're ahead. I'll see ya later."

"Yeah, later," Abby said bitterly and continued walking away from Rachel.

* * *

**Abby: Yeah! We're getting the band back together, baby!**

**Hoagie: Gym? You couldn't have picked something a little less—**

**Wally: Quiet. Gym is cool!**

**Kuki: Why did I feel so awkward. Don't I realize I'm on a team with my friends?**

**Me: This is in the future Kuki. You were decommissioned and don't know your old friends.**

**Kuki: Oh. That doesn't sound fun.**

**Me: **sigh** It's not. I'll see you guys later. And you all too, readers!**


	5. Unnerving Talks

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. My trip to Costa Rica was fantastic, and for your support and loyalty, I am giving you two chapters.**

**Wally: Two? That's a lot ain't it?**

**Me: Not really. It's just two. You know, 1… 2**

**Wally: Oh, you mean 7.**

**Me: No, I mean 2.**

**Abby: Forgive Shorty over here. He's still workin on the math.**

**Me: Figures.**

**Wally: Whot's that s'possed ta mean?**

**Me: Never mind. Here is the first chapter…  
**

**Unprepared**

**Night**

**Introduces**

**Teens**

**Exclusively**

Chapter 5  
Unnerving Talks

"The enemy is bumping up their game. We have to strike."

"We can't. We don't have enough man power."

"Well if we coordinate—"

"Listen up fool. We. Don't. Have. Enough. People. There are hundreds of KND operatives, and only a fraction of them join us. Why can't we just keep 'em all?"

"The KND teen branch is a secret organization, even more secret than the KND. You know that! You know why they can't keep their memories. Have you forgotten Cree and all the countless other Teen Ninjas that have come from the Kids Next Door with their memories?"

"Yes, but even if they don't remember, they still have a high chance of being recruited by the teen ninjas. We could just—"

"No, and that's my final answer. Figure out some plan of attack with the man power you have. Over and out."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Hey guys, can Abby sit here?" she asked holding her lunch tray. Wally and Hoagie both looked up at her, food halfway in their mouth. Hoagie tried to smoothly finish his bite of spaghetti (if green noodles covered in brown sauce is spaghetti) and cleared his throat.

"Um, yeah sure." Wally scooted over and allowed Abby to sit down.

"Man the stuff they serve is nasty," Abby commented and poked her purple gelatin with her fork.

"Oh it's not _that _bad," Hoagie defended.

"Yeah, if ya loike chokin' ta death," muttered Wally.

Abby forced a laugh, but then stopped as an awkward silence threatened to take hold. "Uh… so how about that history homework?"

Wally groaned. "Don't remoind meh. Ugh I hate moi stupid homework!"

"Yet surprisingly you get okay grades," said Hoagie wryly before taking another bite of spaghetti.

"Whot? I don't say thank ya enough for doin moi homework?"

"If you actually tried and didn't automatically hate school, you might not need me to do your work."

Abby folded her arms across her chest. "He does your homework?" she asked, her tone disapproving.

"Yeah, so whot? And why are ya 'ere anyway? We barely know yeh."

There was silence as Abby and Wally were in a stare off, Hoagie looking at each of them nervously. It was Abby who answered first. "Look, Abby knows what the rumors are about me. So smart, so cool, so alone. I don't have any close friends, and for once I'm actually trying to make some. Got it?"

"Why us? Why not some other cruddy girl?"

Abby shrugged. "]I enjoy banter, and everyone knows you two are full of it. Besides, I can help you get an A in your classes on your own."

Hoagie snorted. "Good luck. I tried tutoring him and he still never got it. Wally's a lost cause."

"Oi! I'm still 'ere!"

Smirking, Abby answered, "Let Abby give it a try. I'll meet you two at the park after school."

"Uh… sure?"

She smiled and got up from the lunch table, dumping the remnants of the school's toxic waste into the nearest garbage can and heading for her next class. _It's working._

**

* * *

**

Abby: Didn't I already try tutorin the boy?

**Wally: Yeah, when ya were a homework-eatin werewolf.**

**Abby: Well, why is Abby tryin to do it again?**

**Me: It's all part of the plot. Don't worry. To my readers: please leave your reviews behind.**

* * *

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.


	6. Chats with a Boyfriend

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone.**

**Kuki: Ooh, I'm dating the Kid? He's cute.**

**Wally: Oi! He nothin special!**

**Hoagie: Wally and Kuki, sitting in a tree—"**

**Wally: Shut up!**

**Kuki: Wally?**

**Me: Well, this is going to get interesting. Pay no attention to the goofy kids about to explode behind the fanfiction.**

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

**Unprepared**

**Night**

**Introduces **

**Teens**

**Exclusively**

Chapter 6  
Chats with a Boyfriend

"So, this semester is going to be interesting," Ace joked, his arm hung around his girlfriend's shoulders. Kuki shrugged and continued walking to her next class.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"No, I just really don't care."

Ace smirked and out his mouth on her ear. "Awe, but I bet you do."

Kuki giggled and pushed Ace away. He then grabbed her purse and played keep away while Kuki chased it.

"Give it back, Ace!"

"Say it."

"Give it back!"

"Say it-"

"Fine, please give it back."

Ace planted a kiss on her lips and pulled back, tossing the purse over. "You know I love yah, babe."

"And you know I hate it when you call me babe. It's demeaning."

"Sorry Kuki."

Kuki rolled her eyes and readjusted the strap of her purse onto her shoulder. "Well I personally can't wait to get started," he said.

"Get started?"

"With the gym contest. My team is going to kick butt!"

"And what about my team?" she asked.

Ace shrugged. "I dunno, maybe you can come in fifth place."

"5th?"

"Well yeah, I mean you have Beatles and Gilligan on your team. Beatles is pretty good, but Gilligan is just clumsy. And that Lincoln chicka, I'm not sure what to think of her."

"Am I not included in this stat listing?" Kuki asked hotly.

"Well duh you are. I know what you're like."

"Inform me. What am I like?"

"You're okay at some of the sports, but I doubt you could beat me. Just stick with cheerleading babe."

Kuki turned bright red, flames in her eyes. "Fine," she replied curtly, turned on her heel and stormed off. Ace watched her leave, ignorance slapped across his face.

"What I say?"

"Come on Team V! Get it together!" Coach shouted. It was a relay race around the gym since it had started to rain hard outside. Hoagie wasn't a very fast runner, never had been, and though he pushed himself as hard as he could go, the other teams quickly past him. He finally reached Kuki who caught up with the leaders, but their team was still behind.

Right as she was approaching Wally, her shoelace came untied and tripped the teenager up. Wally rolled his eyes and ran over to her, picking up the marker and taking off, neck in neck with Ace. Ace smirked and stuck his foot out, tripping Wally and making him land his face on the floor.

"C'mon man!" Abby called. Wally coughed and got back up, dizzy from the spill but able to get the marker into Abby's hands. She took off faster than anyone imagined, but it was too late, the other teams had already crossed the finish line, leaving Team V in the dust.

"Well that was- cough- just cruddy brilliant," Wally fumed, his nose bleeding the faintest bit.

"It's just one event. We'll catch up," said Abby.

"Ouch, I think I twisted my ankle," Kuki whimpered, hobbling over to the team.

"Go on and sit down Kuki," said Hoagie, "gym's almost over anyway."

Kuki obliged to let Hoagie help her to the bleachers and sat down, Hoagie running back to the rest of his team.

"I Want Laps! Move!" Coach shouted, shrieking on his whistle. Wally kept in pace with Hoagie.

"Dude, do ya know that sheila?"

"Who, Kuki? 

"Yeah."

Shrugging Hoagie answered, "My mom works for her mom."

"I thought your mum works at the same place moi pop does."

"Yeah, but my mom works in accounting while your dad's the floor above. Kuki's mom is the executive or something. Sometimes we have them over for dinner, but I don't talk to her that much. Why are you asking?"

"I don't know."

Ace jogged over to where Kuki was sitting. "Hey Babe, you okay?" he asked, running in place.

"Just twisted my ankle a bit. Nothing too bad."

"Well maybe we should have the nurse check it out."

"I said I'm fine Ace."

"Come on Kuki, for me. I just want to make sure you're alright."

Kuki sighed and gave in; Ace smirked in triumph and went to as Coach's permission to leave. Of course the way high school works is that the sports jocks can get to know the coach on a more personal level than other students. A simple please and soon Kuki was hobbling out of the gym door with Ace at her side, wrapping a possessive arm around her shoulder.

"There goes our teammate," Hoagie muttered to Wally.

**Kuki: **giggles** Babe?**

**Me: I couldn't think of much with Ace.**

**Wally: BABE?**

**Me: C'mon guys, give me a break.**

**Hoagie: **chuckles** Babe.**

**Me: Ok, that's enough. I'll see you all later. Please send in your reviews.**


	7. Dilemmas

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. **

**Hoagie: Is that all these fanfiction things are for? Reviews?**

**Me: No, they are for the enjoyment of KND fans, like my wonderful reviewers. Here's chapter 7**

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

**Unprepared**

**Night**

**Introduces**

**Teens**

**Exclusively**

Chapter 7  
Dilemmas

"This isn't good. The enemy is moving and we still don't have any idea what they're up to."

"This isn't the time to grumble," said the garbled voice from the computer.

"We can't just sit back and let them attack us first. We've already lost 12 kids this week-"

"Numbuh 5, calm down."

"I won't calm down. We are losing kids left and right and there's no way to stop them!"

Silence. Abby glared at the computer screen when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called. Rachel stepped in, looking grim.

"We've lost five more operatives."

Abby sighed and then turned back to the computer. "Now do ya understand? The KND is losing too many operatives. We can't attack if we can barely defend ourselves."

Still silence until, "What do you propose."

"Numbuh 5 thinks that we can take the adults apart from the inside."

"Inside how? If you mean undercover teen operatives, we are already doing that and still getting the same results."

"Not inside like that. I actually mean inside their headquarters. They have some sort of weapon that we have never encountered before, and that's the reason operatives are disappearing. If a team could take it down—"

"The Kids Next Door is the one being targeted. Would we want to risk a team from them if they'll just disappear too?" Rachel asked.

"So we use teens."

"You said you didn't have enough teens for an assault."

"We don't. That's why Numbuh 5 was thinking we use a group of teenagers who don't know about the KND."

There was a low and frustrated growl from the other side of the computer. "No."

"But-"

"No. They were decommissioned."

"When wanting to re-commission Numbuh Zero, you didn't mind."

"But even he said that his time was up. Their time was up years ago."

"Then why are we still here? Decommissioning Sector V was the stupidest thing the KND's ever done!"

Silence. Rachel looked between Abby and the computer module nervously. She had seen her share of arguments, but this was by far the worst and ever-growing frequent subject.

A long and frustrated sigh came from the computer. "How do you know that they still support kids?"

"Numbuh 5 can see it. They aren't like other teens who bully little kids or stop them in the street."

"We can't take that chance. If you are so adamant about recruiting them back, prove to me first that they didn't really grow up and that they'll agree to this mission without the need for the recomissioning module."

Abby looked nervously at her feet. _Can I get them to agree to such a thing_? _Can I get my friends back_?

"Fine," she answered shortly and then left. Rachel looked at the module.

"You don't know what you're doing."

"I can't take the risk of them coming back. No matter how much I would… I would want them back."

"You're starting to sound worse than me," she commented before also leaving. The computer just automatically switched off.

**Wally: Ooh! Ooh! Is that—?**

**Me: Ssh!**

**Hoagie: I can't believe it. He's—**

**Me: Don't say anything.**

**Abby: Did Numbuh 5 hear what she thought he just said?**

**Me: Depends.**

**Kuki: YAY!**

**Me: Ok, Sector V is threatening to give the secret away… though you all have probably guessed who the mysterious person on the other end of the communicator is. So we'll get out before too much "special" info is spilled.**


	8. We Have to Work as a Team

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. They were great. Sector V decided to abandon me for a while, so their wonderful peanut gallery comments won't be showing up for a while. **

****muffled shouting from behind****

**Oh, you can ignore that. Enjoy.**

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

**Unprepared**

**Night**

**Introduces**

**Teens**

Exclusively

Chapter 8  
We Have to Work as a Team

Thankfully Kuki's ankle only needed ice and some rest so by the next day it was only a little sore. Abby hung next to her "new" friends and smiled as Kuki came in.

"How's the ankle?"

"It's fine. Ace can be such a worry wart."

"Rumor has spread that we're playing football," said Hoagie, worry lining his voice.

"So?"

"It's football. All of the football players have a better advantage than us and plus… uh, I'm not so good at it," said Hoagie.

"We'll beh foine," said Wally.

"Besides, Abby's heard that Coach is putting teams together for this event. It'll be easy enough."

The familiar whistle shrieked through the air, calling the seniors attention.

"You'll all be happy to know that we are going to be playing a game today. It's one of my own invention," sneered Coach. Spirits fell when he said 'of his own invention.' Bad things happened when he came up with an exercise for his students.

From behind the coach's back, he pulled a black bandana. "Now, one of your team mates will be blindfolded with this. Each team is to try and get that person across from one side of the gym to the other. Only one person who isn't blindfolded can give directions while the other two are protecting the blindfolded person from being hit with these foam balls." Coach motioned to a bunch of balls by his feet. "First team across will win 10 points. Any questions?"

Before anyone could lift their hand, Coach blew into his whistle and commanded half of the seniors to one side, the other half to the other side.

"Let's blind Sanban. She's no 'elp with a busted ankle," said Wally.

"My ankle is just fine, thank you very much," argued Kuki.

"Look, I just wanna get this over with. Ya'll be easiah ta protect."

"Are you implying that I can't hold my own?"

"Was Oi implyin?"

"Stop!" snapped Abby. "Look Kuki, you would be the easiest to guard, you're smaller than me. Just put the bandana on." Kuki sniffed but then took the bandana while Abby gave her directions. Hoagie and Wally were entrusted to protect her.

"Now remember," Coach called, "if your team's blind person gets hit, your team is out!"

"Don't screw this up," said Kuki. Wally glared at her.

"Sure your hoigh and mightiness," he replied snidely before taking a foam ball. Kuki's eyes rolled under her bandana.

"Would you two stop bickering?" admonished Abby.

"He Started It!" \  
(They shouted in unison)  
"She Started It!"/

"Nobody cares, Abby is finishing it! Now get ready."

The game was an onslaught. Hoagie was bad at blocking the balls and Wally kept shouting directions to Abby, who told different directions to Kuki, who got so confused that she turned around, fell to the ground and was immediately hit with a ball. The game was over for Team V in a matter of minutes.

"TEAM V, OUT!"

All of them groaned and muttered while dragging themselves over to the bleachers. Abby had had enough.

"Okay, seriously ya'll, that was pathetic."

"Well maybe if someone would've given da roight directions—"

"Beatles, you were supposed to guard me, not give me directions. You both confused me of where to go!" Kuki shouted.

"Well if Hoagie 'ad been blockin better—"

"Whoa, you're not pinning this on me!"

"WILL YA'LL JUST SHUT UP!" Abby shouted over their arguments. They ceased and turned to their captain.

"This is what I called pathetic! We're a team, and we need to start acting like it. We have to protect each other, support each other and work as a team. Until we learn to do that, we will fail!"

The others were shocked. They never knew Abby to lose her temper. She gave them each a look and turned around.

"Abby'll see ya'll later."

She stormed off, leaving her speechless team behind. She didn't see them for the rest of the day while her insides ripped apart.


	9. Changes of Heart

**A/N: Oh wonderful reviews. Thanks guys.**

**To KNDFANGIRL: I'm glad you loved it. Hopefully Abby's hollering will knock some sense into them.**

**RachPop15: Yep, every story deserves it's healthy dose of drama. :D Glad you liked it.**

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

**Unprepared**

**Night**

**Introduces**

**Teens**

**Exclusively**

Chapter 9  
Changes of Heart

Kuki's solemnity was a worry among her parents. "Kuki dear, are you okay?" Genki asked her after not touching her breakfast.

"Yeah, I'm just not hungry this morning."

"Did something happen yesterday that you want to talk about?" she asked.

"No, but—have you ever felt like you're forgetting something and it keeps nagging you?"

"Can't say that _I_ have," her dad answered.

"Yeah, never mind." A car horn could be heard outside. "That's Ace. See you later!" she called and walked out the door. Ace gave her a smooch on the cheek once she sat down.

"Another fine day."

"What are you so happy about?"

"I can't be happy about driving my favorite girl to school?"

Kuki cocked a disbelieving eyebrow. "Alright, I'll tell ya," said Ace. "Tonight's game is in the bag. We are so ready for this, and those events in gym are helping too. So, in honor of a soon-to-be victory, I have decided to take you to dinner."

"Where?"

"Your favorite place in the world…"

_Please say Rainbow Monkey Paradise. Please say Rainbow Monkey Paradise._

"Burger King."

Kuki sighed and plastered a forced smile on her face. "Wonderful."

_So much for a romantic dinner night._

Wally and Hoagie waited outside the school, waiting for Abby to pull up in her car. "Why are we here again?"

"We need to apologize to Abby."

"Apologize for what? She yelled too."

"Yeah, but you agreed that she was right. If we don't start acting like a team, we'll fail gym. Nobody wants to go around saying I failed one of the easiest classes in high school."

Wally scuffed his shoe in the dirt and muttered an agreement, finally letting the silence spread as the two watched for a teenage girl in a red hat.

She finally drove up, taking a deep breath when she saw them, and them a deep breath when they saw her.

"You two need something?"

"We came to apologize," said Hoagie. She didn't look convinced.

"Apologize."

"Yeah, we were stupid and you're right. We do need to work as a team. We just- just…"

"Accept our apology and let bygones be bygones," Wally finished and held out his hand.

Abby looked at them skeptically before smiling and shaking their hands. "I guess I have to forgive you. That's what friends are for."

"Yeah, friends," Wally repeated, this time the words seemed so familiar and so natural.

The school day flew past and gym activities were postponed on behalf of the coach and the football players. Finally game night came, and everyone (with the exception of a Mr. Wallabee Beatles) was psyched.

Thunderous cheers and shouts echoed across the stadium as both sides cheered for their team. The band played high and proud and Kuki Sanban stood on the track with the other cheerleaders, waiting for her boyfriend to cross the field and give a wink.

Ace did as usual and Kuki smiled, happy for her boyfriend and feeding the confidence of the crowd, though she alone felt a want to sulk rather than cheer. Wally, Hoagie, and Abby all sat down together at the top for a better view.

The horn sounded and the countdown began, the first of the plays acting out like one big, brutal game of chess.

"And it's a first down for the Jets," commentated Nick, "and the Giants are up again. If only they would stay down." Wally cringed, Nick's monotone voice sounding like sandpaper to his ears.

The game really was eventful. The Gallagher-Hendry Jets took the victory and the crowds swarmed upon the field, cheering. Kuki pushed her way through the crowds to get to her boyfriend, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Looking for someone?" She turned around to find Rachel Mackenzie.

"Yeah, have you seen Ace?"

"I think he went up towards the concession stand."

"Thanks!"

Kuki took off towards the north side of the field and saw Ace chatting with another girl. The girl had red hair, thin glasses, and looked over disappointedly when Kuki came up.

Ace turned around and smiled nervously at Kuki, the other girl taking it as the hint to leave. "Who was that?"

"Oh, Lizzie? Just a friend of a friends. She was just congratulating me on the game."

"I see," Kuki said disbelievingly.

"Would I lie to my favorite girl?"

"No, I guess not."

"Of course I wouldn't. Now, I promised you a dinner, and that's what we're going to do. C'mon!" Kuki giggled as Ace led her away to his car.

"So, are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

"Why, it's just another school day," answered Kuki.

"Yeah, but I heard from Coach that we'll be climbing something tomorrow. Maybe a rock climb."

"I don't think the school can afford a rock climb."

"It would still be cool, at least for me. I'm not sure about you climbing things."

"Not sure?"

"Yeah, I mean I know you have to lift other girls in cheerleading, but it's not the same as by yourself. Plus you're scared of heights."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are."

"Ace, I am not scared of heights. I love heights, it feels like I'm a bird."

"Hmm," Ace looked as though he was thinking hard, "maybe I got you mixed up with—"

"With… who?"

"Never mind. Let's just go and enjoy dinner."

Kuki bit her lip and frowned. "You know what," she said slowly. "I have a better idea. Why don't you just drop me off at home?"

"What?"

"I want to go home."

"But what about dinner?"

"I don't want to go to dinner with you. Take me home, now."

Ace huffed in frustration. "You know what Kuki, you can be so difficult at times. I try to give you a special night and you just want to go home?"

"Yes."

"Fine, whatever." Ace turned the opposite direction at the next stop sign and soon drove into the Sanban's driveway. "Night, Kuki."

"G'night." When he drove away, Kuki snorted. _Jerk._

**A/N: Muahaha! If you can't tell, I really don't like Ace. I don't like him so much, that I think I'm skewing his character a bit. Oops. We can't all be perfect. (;D)**


	10. This Isn't Going To Work

**A/N: Thank you guys for the awesome reviews. **

**Rachpop15: If only, if only. **

**KNDFANGIRL: That's the only restraint that popped into my head. I think I was craving burgers or something. Hmm... It's a good thing Hoagie has some sense (and a crush). I wonder if it were up to a brainless Wally, if they would've been friends again… again: Hmm…**

**Xellda: Ha! Grade A! Like Ace! Sorry, that probably wasn't very funny, but I agree, I think he is a jerk in the KND world.**

**Hittocere: It'll happen… eventually… **

***If you thought that Ace was a jerk then you're really going to like this. KUKI POWER!**

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

**Unprepared**

**Night**

**Introduces**

**Teens**

**Exclusively**

Chapter 10

This isn't going to work

"I'm telling you this isn't going to work."

"Sanban, will ya just move?"

"I can't climb this thing!" Kuki yelled back. This was the first challenge of gym… ropes. The point was to have each of your team members climb the rope, ring the bell, shimmy back down, and cheer for your next team member. The first team who went through all of their members won.

Wally had already climbed up and now he was getting frustrated. "Just cloimb the cruddy rope!" he shouted.

Kuki sniffed and turned away. Abby rolled her eyes and resumed her roll as captain. "Beatles, chill out. Look Kuki, it's just a little rope. You can climb the thing in a few minutes and be back on solid ground."

"But I can't even get started."

"Listen, you're as light as a feather. Starting the climb isn't going to be a problem. You want to beat your boyfriend over there don't you?" Abby then pointed behind her shoulder as she and Kuki looked to see Ace starting to take his turn. He smirked and winked, causing Kuki to glare.

_He thinks I can't do anything! I'll show him!_ Kuki looked the rope up and down. With a large leap, she grabbed onto the fibers and started climbing with all her might. Surprisingly it was easier then she thought; her hands knew what to do.

_Have I climbed ropes before? I can't remember._ She was faster than Ace and rang the bell and slid down seconds before he did. It was Hoagie's turn.

On the ground Kuki felt the exhilaration and rolled with it, cheering as loud as she could and laughing and dancing. Hoagie kept going hard until he reached the bell, took a breath and rang the bell. His slide down was more of a fall, but the mats were able to catch him and now Abby was racing up the rope against Rachel.

"Good luck Abby," she called as she continued to climb.

"Abby don't need luck. This is in the bag."

"Your friends seem to be doing well. It's almost as if-"

"Abby hasn't done anything, Rachel," Team V's captain called back. Only a few more feet. 3 feet… 2… 1… her hands wrapped around the cord of the bell and rang as loud as she could, sliding down in triumph to be greeted by her team.

"Nice job Abby, I don't think I've seen anyone climb that fast," Hoagie complimented. Wally shrugged and offered a hand, while Kuki laughed and congratulated her captain loudly.

Kuki looked over to her boyfriend's team, Ace frowning. Somehow the feeling of beating her boyfriend at something made her smile, or at least return his smirk. Ace looked away, not giving her the satisfaction of admitting defeat. Not yet anyway.

"Congratulations Team V. Beating the rope challenge gains your team 5 points. Now I want a cool down lap before you all head off to class! Move! Move! Move!"

Teenagers' eyes rolled, but Team V was too excited to care. Their laps seemed like a simple jog compared to the adrenaline rushing through them. They worked together, and supported each other, and Abby was the happiest one out of them all. She finally had the proof she needed.

But this was only one of many challenges.


	11. Hoagie's Opinion

**A/N: WOOT! We beat goal Numbuh 1! Make ten chapters with lots of good reviews! WOOOHOOO!**

**dieustinkingbaka****: Thank you**

**KNDFANGIRL: Dust and chili dogs probably don't taste good. EAT IT ACE! Ace: No! No! Me: Thanks for the reviews and a new torture device. :3**

**SECTORVRULES: I can't disclose anything yet. I'm glad you liked it.**

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

**Unprepared**

**Night**

**Introduces**

**Teens**

**Exclusively**

Chapter 11  
Hoagie's Opinion

The victory of the rope wasn't a long lasting victory. Though Kuki talked to Wally, Abby, and Hoagie more often, they were still strangers to each other. Ace finally apologized for something he didn't understand and they were back on good terms again.

In gym, Team V was on a hot-cold streak. They would win some challenges, they would lose most. Abby started to lose hope about her team and would be reminded of it every time she saw Rachel McKenzie's smug I-told-you-so look.

And so days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Football was the main sport most days, the Jets working up their victories to reach play-offs. Soon the teammates of Team V slipped back into the norm of high school, barely acknowledging each other. Wally had wrestling matches every other weekend, Kuki competitive cheer, leaving Hoagie and Abby alone to talk.

That weekend they both agreed to meet up at the park. "Abby thought you'd be cheering Wally along."

"It's an away tournament. I don't like driving that far to sit on my butt for hours. I can do that at home." Silence then, "So what did you need?"

"Need?"

"Yeah, are we going to talk about gym strategy, did you need help with schoolwork—"

"Abby _needed_ to talk to somebody. My sister's back from college for the weekend, so I wanted to hang-out with someone."

"Oh."

"You want some ice cream?"

"Uh… sure."

Both went over to a nearby ice cream truck and, after much subtle persuasion on Abby's part, were able to get two ice cream cones. The situation then sank into an awkward silence.

"So- how 'bout those Yankees," Hoagie offered.

"Yeah, they've had a good season… I think-"

"I wouldn't be sure. Baseball's not really my forte."

"What _is_ your forte?"

"Um… I like Yippers."

Abby did her best not to laugh. "Yippers? Aren't those kids cards?"

"Well- I uh, they can be good for… they aren't really just for kids-"

"I'm only playin. It's nice that you still like some kid stuff."

"Not really. Just because I like yippers doesn't mean that I like kids."

"You don't like kids?" 

"They're all annoying aren't they? I can still remember my brother at that age. Even still he's a little nuts claiming that he has to save kids from adult tyranny or something."

Abby smiled at this. Tommy Gilligan would never have his memory erased, so he'd be able to keep believing in the Kids Next Door's ideals, though he occasionally took them to an extreme. Maybe he could help her on the Hoagie front.

"Not all kids are annoying. I babysit these 2 seven year olds and they're just the sweetest things."

Hoagie smiled. "Well if they're so sweet, you better be careful not to have too much or you'll get cavities!" He immediately burst out laughing until Abby's hat collided with his head.

"Hey!"

"Boy, you say another joke like that and I'll—" Abby stopped mid-sentence. _This is just like old times._ Putting her hat back on her head, she went back to licking her ice cream.

"What was that about?" Hoagie asked, rubbing his head.

"Your jokes."

"What? You don't like them?"

"I didn't say that, but they sure are dang corny."

"Awe, shucks," Hoagie snickered, receiving another whap on the head. "Am I going to get this from you every time I tell a joke?" he asked.

"Yup."

He wanted to protest, but couldn't. Somehow this all seemed very familiar, like her hitting him and he telling stupid jokes was a normal routine. Why?

**A/N: The memories are there, they are! Friendships like Sector V's are too strong to erase.**


	12. Wally's Opinion

**A/N: These few chapters, including the previous one, are going to be a tad short, so my apologies.**

**Rachpop15: Nothing can erase true friendship, or the bruises of a surprisingly hurtful red cap.**

**KNDFANGIRL: Gotta love the 2/5 pairing. Recomissioning without a recomissioning module takes time, and unfortunately time is something Abby doesn't have a lot of.**

**Xellda: You're poor dog. I bet he wasn't happy. But I'm glad you liked the Hoagie jokes. Thanks!**

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

**Unprepared**

**Night**

**Introduces**

**Teens**

**Exclusively**

Chapter 12  
Wally's Opinion

Abby caught Wally at the end of gym on Monday to try and talk to him. He was upset because of another loss for Team V.

"We cruddy stank at this! Oi swear it's that Kuki goil! Ace has her wrapped around 'is foinger! She's screwin up on purpose!"

"Will you stop shoutin'? Yellin' about nothing isn't going to do anything."

"And ta think Oi actually—" Suddenly he blushed.

"To think ya what?"

"Nothing. Neva moind."

Abby smirked, remembering all the times Wally blushed like that. It was no secret that he and Kuki liked each other as kids, and it comforted Abby to see he still adored the Japanese girl after such a long time.

"Awe, come on. You can tell Abby."

"No." Just then something vibrated in his baggy pants pocket. Wally pulled out a cell phone and groaned in annoyance, adding to his already wonderfully chipper attitude.

"What is it?" asked Abby.

"Moi lil brother just got a cruddy phone a few days ago, an ever since then he's been sendin meh cruddy texts every second."

"Little brother? Is he a kid?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. What does a cruddy kid need a cell phone for?"

_Cruddy kid._ "You don't like kids?"

"If they're loike moi brother, then no. Oi mean he used teh be foine when he couldn't talk. Now he's an annoyin git and all other kids are loike him!"

Abby sighed. "I'll see you at the end of school to tutor you," she said disappointedly. "Meet me in the library."

"Uh… where's the library again?"

**A/N: Extremely short chapter that I must apologize for. I didn't have much of an idea for this chapter except for the fact that I had to get Wally to say he didn't like kids.**


	13. Kuki's Opinion

**A/N: OK, so I know the last chapter was really short, and so is this one. That is why I'm giving it to you guys early. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you all are enjoying this fic.**

**Rachpop15: Agreed, but it had to happen. Kind of**

**Madier1095: Yeah… but long chapters are nice too. I just wish I could think of something to add. But I can't. : '**

**KNDFANGIRL: Alas, it is true. For now.**

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

**Unprepared**

**Night**

**Introduces**

**Teens**

**Exclusively**

Chapter 13  
Kuki's Opinion

Abby pulled her jacket tighter against the night's chill as she tried to make her way through the large crowd of teenagers and adults. Friday night football games were chaotic filled with loud screams from the stands, the cheerleaders, and even the football players themselves.

Personally Abby never cared for things like this, but it was the only time this week where she could talk to Kuki without her overbearing boyfriend on her shoulder. Sure she was just down the street from her house, but Kuki was never home.

Now was an opening as the cheerleaders finished a routine on the track and were taking a break.

"Hey Kuki!" Abby waved. Kuki waved back and trotted over to the bleachers.

"Hey Abby. Do you need something?"

"Nah. But Abby thought you could use this." Abby pulled a water bottle out of her large pocket and tossed it down to the oriental teenager. Kuki smiled and gratefully took it.

"Thanks. I totally forgot to bring one and I was dying out there."

"Don't thank me, a kid bought one too many and gave it for free."

"A kid?" Kuki snorted. "Isn't that like against the rules?"

"What rules?"

"I don't know. Just an unspoken rule. You never see kids at High School football games."

"They might have come with their parents or something. Why, you don't like kids?"

Kuki took a swig of her water before replying. "Not really. I remember my sister as a kid. She was a brat and got grounded so many times. Plus the kids I have to babysit… well they like to get on my nerves and pull my hair, mess with my purse and they even broke my phone."

"Why don't you quit?"

"I need the money."

"So because of your little sister and the kids you babysit, you don't like kids in general?"

"All kids are the same aren't they?"

Abby sighed sadly. "Yeah, sure. Hey I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Aren't you staying for the game?"

"Nah, Abby's got some homework. It was nice talking to ya Kuki," said Abby though her depressed tone said the exact opposite.

"Yeah sure."

"Hey Kuki! C'mon!" called one of the other cheerleaders. Kuki looked at Abby's retreating form once again before trotting back over to the cheerleaders, a fake smile plastered for the rest of the night.

Abby made it to the top of the steps where she saw Hoagie and Wally wrapped in the game. She then looked down at Kuki and back to the boys.

_He was right. They did grow up on the inside._


	14. Changed Opinions

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. **

**Rachpop15: Why blame Numuh 1? Oh yeah, I'm not allowed to talk about that.**

**KNDFANGIRL: I feel so sorry for Abby right now, but it'll get better. Cross my heart, hope to die, bake me into an apple pie.**

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 14  
Changed Opinions

Hoagie and Wally sat together at lunch like they always did, one of them extremely concerned about the missing presence of their group.

"Have you seen Abby today?"

"No, whoi?"

"Well, it was just weird that she wasn't in gym or in history and now lunch."

"She could be abse… absment… not here today."

"Yeah, but that isn't like her. I mean everyone knows she's never been absent before." He gasped. "Do you think she could be deadly sick?"

"Is it possible for her to get sick?"

"Well she is human too. You know what, we should visit!"

Wally dropped his fork and looked at his friend. "Whoi?"

"Come on. She's been our friend for a couple of months now. It's the least we could do to make sure she's okay."

"That's foine an' all, but weh don't even know where the goil lives."

"Turns out she's only around the corner from your house," answered Hoagie.

"No way."

"Yeah. Who knew she even lived on our street? Once the bus drops us off we can just walk over."

"Do we 'ave ta?"

Hoagie shot him a glare behind his glasses and finished his lunch. "Remember, at the bus stop."

The bus finally slowed to a halt and let the next group of youth off. Wally hopped down off the bus after his kid brother and friends.

"Oi, Joey, tell Mum that meh an Hoagie are goin ta see a friend real quick."

"Sure."

Wally nodded and turned to wait look for Hoagie among the group of kids and teenagers. He finally came up and straightened his glasses.

"Why do we ride the bus again?"

"Cuz we're cruddy idiots for not gettin jobs."

"Right. Well, let's get going."

"Okay, so where does Abby live again?"

"Just down the street and around the corner. Look your brother and his friends aren't too far up."

"Who are those guys behind em?"

"I don't know."

Hoagie and Wally watched three teenagers stalking behind the five kids. Wally recognized the teens as some of the guys from the wrestling team.

"C'mon, let's check this out."

"Sure."

Wally and Hoagie followed but suddenly a fight broke out. The teens jumped on the kids and took their back packs away. They giving a mess of noogies, wedgies, and teasing them with their bags hung too high over their heads.

One of the kids got up and took a defensive stance. "Kids Next Door! Battle Sta—" but the poor kid was interrupted by one of them tackling him to the cement and sticking a wet-wily in his ear.

The two didn't really compute what was going on, nor what they were doing, but suddenly they were in the middle of the fight and were thrashing the three teenagers.

"What the heck Beatles?" asked one of the wrestlers.

"Oi should be askin the same thing! Just jumpin foive kids for no reason—"

"It's what we do, Beatles. We're teenagers. We bully kids."

"No you're cruddy idiots who 'ave nothin better ta do!"

"What's with you, Beatles? They're just kids."

"Yeah, well they may be kids but that doesn't mean we push them around and beat them up for no reason," answered Hoagie.

"I never would have thought the day when Gilligan and Beatles would be kid lovers. Let's go guys. You're rep is history Beatles! Everyone on the wrestling team is going to know about this! That Beatles went soft!" one of them shouted as they ran away. Wally took a threatening step forward but was held back by Hoagie.

"It's not worth it."

Wally snorted and then turned to the kids. "Ya guys alroight?"

"Yeah, thanks bro," Joey said as he picked up his backpack.

"You all should be getting home. Try not to get in that kind of scrape again," said Hoagie while he and Wally walked past them and went their separate ways to their houses, forgetting about the trip to Abby's that was originally planned.

One of the kids opened his backpack and looked at the s.p.l.a.n.k.e.r. inside. "We weren't even able to get to our weapons," he muttered.

"Where did your brother learn to fight like that?" asked the girl.

Joey just shrugged. "I don't know. But he an 'is friend are teenagers. We need ta keep a closer eye on 'em."


	15. The Obstacle Course

**A/N: Sweet. I don't think I've ever gotten this far on a fanfiction. Well… that's not true. I have one that finished at 16 chapters. But we're going past that with this fic. Keep sending your wonderful feedback. Thanks!**

**Rachpop15: About time, right? :D**

**KNDFANFGIRL: I couldn't help but think that Joey would be in the KND. It just seems right. I'm glad you liked it, and agreed: thank God they changed their minds.**

**Madier1095: Yeah… but Numbuh 1 didn't know Numbuh 0 was his dad so… operatives seem to fade into obscurity after being decommissioned. And it does give Joey a nice surprise later.**

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 15  
The Obstacle Course

Abby showed up the next day, Hoagie and Wally internally slapping themselves for forgetting to see if she was okay yesterday. After she walked out of the locker for gym the boys bombarded her.

"Abby are you okay? We didn't see you at school yesterday."

She looked sad and stretched an obviously fake smile. "Yeah, Abby just needed some time to herself."

"So ya skipped a whole day?" Wally asked.

She shrugged. "My parents called in for me. No big deal."

"Hey guys," Kuki came up and had to second glance Abby. "Abby? You don't look so good. Are you sick?"

"Abby's fine ya'll. Let's just get through this."

She walked away slower than they had ever seen when Rachel came up, her eyes following the girl's retreating form.

"You guys really are dense aren't you?"

"What are ya talkin about?" asked Wally.

"Abby isn't usually this down. She isn't upset about winning like anybody else would be. But losing because her team won't really work together? That's too much for her."

"So what should we do?" Hoagie genuinely asked.

"Try being a team and winning _together_. See where that takes you." She winked and walked back to her team.

"You think she's right?" Kuki asked.

"Well, what would she be cruddy chewin us out for if she weren't? Ya guys in fer actually winnin this thoing?"

"Count me in too."

"Me three," said Kuki.

"And moi four."

"You were already in," Kuki giggled and skipped away. Wally blushed in embarrassment, but followed her silently to Abby with Hoagie behind.

Coach marched up in front of the teams and blew his whistle. "Alright boys and girls! Today we have an obstacle course set up for you outside. This will probably be the last outdoor activity we do till spring, so I want to see sweat! Follow me!"

They obeyed and were met with a wooden wonder outside. It started out with a net laid six inches above the ground before seeing a wall of tires held together by old rope. Once over the wall you balance across three rickety beams before hopping over old rotten hurtles and climbing up a rope wall and swinging down to the other side before crossing the finish. The coach smirked in pride.

"An old marine buddy lent this to me for your physical enjoyment. Now the goal of this is to work together to make it across. All of your team has to cross the finish line for credit. Whichever team wins and makes it first will get the points. Line up!"

The teens obeyed, all eyeing the obstacle course nervously. "On your mark…"

"Okay guys, remember we don't want to let Abby down. We get through this thing together," whispered Hoagie.

"Get set…"

"Right," Kuki and Wally nodded in unison. Each of the teenagers crouched to a ready position.

"GO!"

They all took off after the whistle screeched. The net was rather easy for Team V to hop across but then came the tire wall. Wally went first so that he could help the others up and over. He jumped down after Hoagie touched down on the other side. Surprised, Wally was caught by the foot and pushed upward through the air. He instinctively flipped and landed on the balance beam between Hoagie and Abby, Kuki practically cart wheeled across.

Taking hands they each helped give each other extra lift as they jumped over the hurdles. Abby reached the rope first and Wally hopped on second. Hoagie had trouble lifting himself with his scrawny arms.

"I can't make it!" he called. Ace was climbing up the rope and on the other side, waiting for the rest of his team.

"C'mon mate! Reach!"

Kuki looked and saw the other teams closing in before grabbing Hoagie's feet and boosting himself up to reach Wally's hand. Hoagie was hoisted up and sent down immediately to Abby waiting below. Kuki pulled herself up with incredible ease and took Wally's hand.

"Thanks," she grunted.

"Uh, yeah… no problem." He handed her the rope to swing down and their hands brushed causing both to blush. "O-oh," Wally stuttered and shoved the rope in her hand. "Sorry."

She smiled and swung down. Wally then grabbed the rope and swung down too. All four of them grabbed hands and crossed the finish line first, jumping up and down and hugging each other. Wally's blush reddened deeper when he received a joyful hug from Kuki.

Ace's team crossed second and scowled at Team V. "How'd you guys make it first?" Ace asked bitingly.

"We worked together," Abby said proudly and high-fived each of her teammates. _That's what Abby's talking about_!


	16. Homecoming

**A/N: WOOT! There are over 40 reviews! We made it past the second goal! Thank you everyone!**

**Rachpop15: Aww… your smiley is cute!**

**Madier1095: Glad you liked it.**

**KNDFANGIRL: Thank you. :3**

**Jessy: Will do.**

**Metasgirl: An update is on its way.**

**CallMeSweetie: Glad. Thanks for your review.**

**For those fans out there, you're really gonna like this chapter. **Evil Laugh****

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 16  
Homecoming

"Well, you guys have had a great season," Kuki congratulated Ace in the car. He grinned and readjusted his sun-glasses.

"Yeah, but tonight's the decision maker. I so want to go to play-offs."

Kuki smiled, happy that they were getting a boyfriend-girlfriend moment without fighting or arguing, or Ace being overbearing.

"And it's wonderful that you're nominated for homecoming queen," he added.

"Yeah. I hope I win. Wouldn't that be wonderful if we were homecoming king and queen?" she asked dreamily.

"Uh… yeah." He smiled but cleared his throat, "Look, we're here." The car came up to the stadium. The stands were filled up with fans and lights shone from every direction.

Kuki was actually excited for two reasons. First: that she could possibly homecoming queen. Second, she had to wear something nice, so she wasn't in her cheer uniform. She had never seen a game except from the sidelines. Now she could see it from the stands for the very first time and eat with friends and fully enjoy the game.

"I'll meet you on the field, okay?" said Ace as he got out.

"See you there."

She got out as well, her purple dress fluttered by the cool autumn breeze. As she was about to walk through the gate, a red head brushed aside her, her hair up in a fancy style and her face smothered in make-up.

"Good luck, Sanban." She said Kuki's last name with contempt.

"Uh, okay?"

After walking a ways, Kuki finally ran into Abby and the boys. "Hey guys."

"Hey Kuki. You look nice."

Wally glanced at her and blushed, trying hard not to stare at her and drool. Abby looked at him, ducking his head, and smirked.

"Don't you think she looks nice Wally?"

"Uh… yeah… sure."

Kuki frowned, feeling self conscious about her outfit. If only Wally had known that one good comment from him would make her feel weightless. Hoagie tipped his glasses down to the bridge of his nose.

"Hey baby. How bout I save you a dance tonight," he said in his low, flirtatious voice.

"Sorry Hoagie, but that's just a little creepy. I mean, you just seem more of a brother type," Kuki said nervously.

Hoagie chuckled. "I'm just kidding."

The buzzer from the score board blared while the zero's blinked. "Oops, I should probably go find a seat."

"You can sit with us if ya like," said Abby, leaning back in the bleacher.

"Sure."

The game was an even louder affair than any other. Ace proved to be the star of the show by running 4 touchdowns and making incredible passes right above the opposing team's heads. Kuki was psyched by half time.

"I hope I win. That would be perfect, me and Ace king and queen," she sighed. Wally stuck his hands in his hoody pockets.

"Yeah, I 'ope ya win," he muttered.

"Well I'll see you guys later. I need to get down to the track."

She left and Wally sunk even lower into his hoodie. "What's wrong with you?" Hoagie asked.

"Nothin."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to homecoming night. It is my pleasure to announce this year's homecoming nominees," announced Nick from the booth with "enthusiasm" only Nick could provide. "Muffy Jenkins and Eggbert Eggleston… James Henry McGarfield and Anna Worthington… Kuki Sanban and our Quarterback, Ace… and Bruce Morris and Lizzie Divine."

The crowd cheered while each of the nominees walked out to the field. Lizzie passed Kuki and inconspicuously tripped her, causing Kuki to land on her knees. The crowd started laughing but were cut off by Nick.

"Each of these were nominated by the student body to represent Galagher-Hendry High School as homecoming king and queen. Over this week, the students have voted for who they want to be royalty."

Kuki quickly got up and jogged over to Ace, her dress styling green grass stains. Ace frowned but patted his girlfriend's back comfortingly.

"So the winner for homecoming king is… Ace." The crowd erupted in cheers as Ace walked forward, receiving the ceremonial crown from the former graduated homecoming king.

"And your homecoming queen is…" Kuki held her breath. "Lizzie Divine." The breath released and was replaced by a twinge of disappointment. Lizzie walked forward and accepted the tiara and flowers before wrapping her arm around Ace's.

Disappointment was replaced by jealousy as Kuki could only divert her eyes to the grassy field. Lizzie looked back at her smugly and even visibly tightened her grip on Ace. Kuki huffed furiously and stomped back to the stands, she trying her best not to blow up at Lizzie in front of everyone.

The game continued on, the Jets winning again and making it to play-offs, but Kuki didn't notice.

"Eh, it's okay Kooks. I bet sleazy Lizzie cheated," Wally tried, but even he was silently glad. Something inside him didn't want to see Kuki's arm wrapped around Ace.

"Yeah," she answered sadly. "Maybe. I'll see you guys at the dance."

Kuki left and was standing beside her boyfriend's car, waiting patiently. Ace finally came up with the crown planted high on his head. "I'm sorry you didn't win Kuki, but we can at least enjoy the dance…"

Kuki smiled and was about to hug him when "…after I dance with Lizzie." The smile disappeared.

"What?"

"I have to dance with Lizzie because she won, and then I'm yours the entire night."

"Oh, ok."

The music echoed in the dimly lit gym, pulsing through each teen's body. Kuki watched as Ace and Lizzie were dancing to the first slow song of the night. _That was supposed to be our song._

What was worse was that Lizzie was doing everything to play the dance out. She put her head on Ace's shoulder, twirled out and then back in to his embrace, looked up with soft eyes, and then turned and looked at Kuki just to smirk triumphantly. After what seemed like forever, it was over. Hoagie came up and sat next to her.

"I know I was only joking, but would you like to dance and get your mind off of losing?"

Kuki smiled. "Sure." The song was fast-paced and not at all awkward. She was even laughing at some lame joke from Hoagie as they came back to the rest of the group.

"You look like ya feel better," Abby commented.

"Yeah, I do," Kuki laughed. "Thanks, Hoagie. Hey, have you guys seen Ace? He promised me a dance."

"I think I saw him heading towards the bathroom."

Kuki thanked them again and left to look for Ace. He wasn't by the bathroom, but there were shadows from the hall outside the gym. Kuki pushed open the door to see what was going on. Instantly, her heart dropped to her stomach.

Ace and Lizzie stood outside, Ace's hands supporting against the wall and leaning over Lizzie while hers were wrapped around his neck. At first she could only watch in shock when the tears swelled up in Kuki's eyes and she slammed the door behind her, taking off as quick as possible.

Ace looked up from his lip-lock and saw a swirl of purple and black hair running away. _Oh great_.

Wally saw Kuki running towards the other doors from the gym to the parking lot. _Somethin's not roight._

"Kuki?" He was about to run after her when he saw Ace go out the door behind her. _Somethin definitely ain't roight._

He took off past the dancing teenagers and blew threw the door. Ace had his hand clasped to Kuki's arm and Kuki was yelling at him.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

But Ace wasn't letting go. Wally clenched his fists and sprinted towards the couple, his mind a blur of emotions. Confusion, rage, and just really wanting to punch the guy's face in.

Wally's fist made a hard collision with Ace's jaw allowing Kuki to wriggle free and start running again. Ace stumbled back, glaring at Wally.

"This is none of your business Beatles."

"I'm makin it my business."

Ace snorted and swung hard at Wally's head. For a moment something clicked in Wally's brain and instinctively his arm reached out and grabbed Ace's mid-swing, flipping the quarterback over his shoulder and throwing him to the ground. Ace coughed and looked up to Wally's hard eyes. He got back up and started swinging blindly, but the Ausie just dodged left and right.

Ace was winded, but still tried to land another punch. The attempt was caught in Wally's hand and froze there. He gave a look of surprise as a punch came up and impacted on Ace's nose. The football star quarterback, captain, and unbeatable champ reeled hard and fell to the pavement, out cold.

Wally stood over Ace. "Jerk." Not even giving him a second thought, Wally jogged towards where Kuki ran off, but she was long gone. "Kuki!"

Kuki continued running, tears poured down her cheeks. _I was such an idiot._


	17. Late Night Chats

**A/N: Now, if you liked the last chapter, then you Wally/Kuki lovers will absolutely love this… hopefully.**

**Wally: Do I get ta punch that jerk's face in again?**

**Me: No.**

**Wally: Wait, what do ya mean "Wally n Kuki lovers?" Oi don't loike Kuki!**

**Kuki: What? *slaps Wally***

**Wally: What? *turns and hits Hoagie***

**Hoagie: What did _I_ say?**

**Me: This is going to get ugly. Anyway, I think this fic deserves a kind-of fluffy moment. Enjoy.**

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 17  
Late Night Chats

"Her house was right behind moine wasn't it?" Wally asked himself as he walked up the street. He knew Kuki must have gone home, but why was he following? Why did he have this unbreakable desire to make sure she was alright?

The Sanban house was lit up compared to the sleeping street. It kind of made him nervous, he didn't really want to be seen.

Hesitantly he walked up the yard to the front door and tapped it twice. At first no one answered, but when Wally turned around to leave, the door opened. It wasn't Kuki, but a slim man with black hair, graying a little, and glasses.

"Um…"

"And what do _you_ want?"

"Uh… hi, sir… um my name is Wally Beetles and…"

"If you're here to see Kuki then you'll just have to turn around. She's not up to seeing anyone right now-"

"Kani, who is it?" a more bored voice came from the living room. Mrs. Sanban walked up behind her husband.

"Some Wallsy Beatle."

"No I'm-"

"Oh, it's Mr. Beatles. Remember Kani, he used to come over here a long time ago to play with Kuki and their little… 'gang'."

Wally looked confused. _I used to come here a long time ago? What? I only met Kuki this year._

"Still, Kuki shouldn't be seeing anybody in her condition—"

"Dad?" someone sniffed. Kuki came to the door dressed in pink pajamas and had a purple, star-patterned blanket around her. A white mug steamed from her hand.

"Wally? What are you doing here?"

Wally blushed. "Um, well… I you know, just… well was walking and… I came over to see how you were doing and… yeah…"

Kuki smiled a little. "Mom, Dad, could you leave us?"

Kani looked ready to object but Genki grabbed his arm and led him back to the living room. Kuki stepped outside and closed the door.

"Sorry about them. Dad is way too protective and Mom is… well, she's Mom." Wally chuckled awkwardly. "So what were you saying?"

"I saw you run away from Ace and… I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"Yeah, as good as any girl could be after a break-up."

"So you two are done?"

"Yeah. But I figured you would know that seeing as you fought him so I could get away." Kuki gestured to his messy suit and dirty face. Wally's blush grew deeper and his face was practically all red.

"Uh yeah."

"Thank you, by the way," Kuki said and gave Wally a hug. "You are a great friend."

"Um… I'll see ya Monday then," was all Wally could say. Kuki giggled.

"Yeah, I'll see you Monday. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless you want to hang out tomorrow. You know, we could go to the park and… talk?"

Wally was at a loss for words. Only a short time ago he was raving about how she was ruining their team's chances to win and now he was at her house being asked to hang out. _Say no, it would be so weird._

"Uh… sure."

Kuki's smile grew. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"G-goodnight," he answered dumbly as Kuki retreated back inside her home and shut the door behind her. Wally blinked before turning around to go home. _What just happened_?


	18. Strolls and Spies

**A/N: Wow, thanks for the reviews everyone: Rachpop15, MaxandFang101, and britishmexi27.**

**  
**Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 18  
Strolls and Spies

Wally paced back and forth in front of the Sanban house, cold autumn air breezing past him. _Whoy do OI fehl so nervous_? _She just wanted to go ta the park. But whoy with meh? Oi'm not goin ta be some Sheila's second choice! Oi-_

Wally's thoughts were cut off as Kuki opened the door and walked out. She was dressed in a light pink jacket and black pants, smiling like usual as if nothing happened last night.

"You ready?"

"Uh… yeah… sure…"

Kuki started walking, and it took a moment for Wally to realize what she was doing before starting and jogging up behind her.

"So, do you go to the park often?" she asked casually.

"Nah, it's usually full o' kids."

"I used to think that, but there's this really nice spot where it's quiet and you could just sit and think. I don't play there anymore."

_We're goin to the park ta think_?

The park wasn't very far away, and as a usual Saturday it was filled with kids playing on the sets and running around. Some had kites, some were splashing each other with ice cold water from the fountain. Wally couldn't help feeling tempted to just run off and play.

_But Oi'm a teenager. Oi don't do that stuff anymore._

Kuki too looked over and saw the fun the kids were having. There were even a couple of girls playing with rainbow monkeys. _Rainbow Monkeys! But… I can't. Not while Wally's here. I don't want him thinking I'm a stupid kid._

"Um, the place is over here," Kuki stuttered and pulled Wally away.

"Wha- oh yeah." Kuki led Wally through some bushes and then up a hill where a lone tree was. It was already stripped of its leaves.

Wally was left speechless. You could see the entire park and even some of the city from up there. It was a wonderful view. Wally caught himself and shook his head.

"It's cool."

Kuki sat down and just relaxed, as if she hadn't done so in a long time. "I just love coming up here and clearing my head."

"Oi didn' think ya were the koind that got stressed," said Wally sitting down.

"You have no idea. Sometimes I just get so sick of everything I—well, it's just nice to have a quiet spot. Kind of a happy place. So how are the tutoring lessons with Abby coming?"

"How'd ya know I was bein tutored?"

"I heard you guys talk about it," she shrugged. "So… how are they?"

"They're alroight. I'm gettin some bettah grades, but Oi'm just no good at cruddy schoolwork."

"Well, I'm sure you'll get better."

They were silent for a bit before Wally asked, "Are ya sure you're okay about that jerk, Ace?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Oi'm not loike a second choice or anythin?"

Kuki sat up straight and looked at him hard. "Wally I brought you here so we could talk. I don't want a boyfriend, I don't want anything like that. I needed a friend."

"Well… why meh? We hardly know each other outside o' gym, and it looks loike you 'ave plenty of other friends."

Kuki sighed sadly. "You realize you were the only person to come see me afterwards? My "friends", as you like to put them were still in the gym, dancing and having fun. The only reason they knew I existed is because I was dating Ace. After what happened last night, I will probably be getting the cold shoulder from them. I don't want to have to go through that by myself. You, Hoagie, and Abby seem to be friends with me because of me. Not because of Ace, not because of anyone."

Wally silently looked at her. She shrugged. "If you want to go then you can, I won't stop you."

_Ugh, somebody shoot meh. Why did Oi 'ave to go and ask questions loike that_?

"Eh… nah, Oi think I'll stay." Kuki sat back until she was lying down on the grass.

"Hey look at the clouds. That one looks like a fish."

Wally looked up. "Nah… it's a dinosaur."

"Look, it's changing. It's a rainbow monkey!"

"You loike rainbow dorkies?"

Kuki frowned. _He just insulted Rainbow Monkeys. I don't care if I am a teenager, nobody insults Rainbow Monkeys. _"Um… yes. Yes. I love them. And they're Rainbow Monkeys, not Rainbow Dorkies!"

"Only goils play with em."

"Well if you hadn't noticed, I AM a girl!"

"But they're so stupid!"

"Take that back!"

"No."

"Take it back!"

"Nuh-uh."

Kuki sprang up and tackled Wally, but instead of beating him up, she tickled him. Wally couldn't think of anything except to get her off of him.

"Get the crud off!"

"Take it back," she sang and continued.

"No… Oi… won't!" he shouted between laughs. "Getoff!"

"Nope." They began rolling, but they rolled too far and started rolling down the hill towards the bushes. Kuki had seperated from Wally and both were rolling on their own.

Wally crashed first and lifted his head dizzily. When his vision cleared, he saw Kuki rolling at him.

"Wait, NO!" But it was too late. They collided and were pushed out from behind the bushes. Wally sat up and rubbed his head where Kuki's shoe made impact. "You're a cruddy, evil Sheila, ya know that?"

Kuki sat up and picked twigs out of her hair. In response she stuck out her tongue. Wally answered with sticking out his tongue. Kuki blew a raspberry, which in turn was also copied by Wally. Finally she put her hands by her ears and, "Nah, nah!" Wally mimicked too, but froze when he turned and saw a kid staring at him.

Wally stopped as did Kuki and both stood up. "Uh… sorry 'bout that," said Kuki. The kid tilted his head and stuck out the ball in his hands.

"Wanna play?" he asked. Wally glanced over at Kuki who just shrugged.

"Uh… sure?"

"Ok!" He ran over to a group of other kids that must've been his friends. They all started tossing the ball back and forth, and Kuki and Wally joined. When they were done with that they teens went to the swings and tried to swing higher than each other. After that they chased after each other and played tag between the tires and up and over the slides. Both of them were up on top of the slide and looked at the sun starting to set.

"We've been here all day! I've got to get home!" cried Kuki, finally realizing how late it was. They both slid down the slide together and got up to leave.

"I had fun today. More than I've had in quite a while," said Kuki, laughing.

"Ya know whot… I had fun too."

"You also should probably know that I lied."

"''Bout whot?"

"About not playing here anymore. I like to come and play, especially when no one is really around and I can just be myself."

"Yeah, and Oi take back what I said about cruddy kids, they aren't bad at all. And Oi also loike ta come here too." They walked away, not noticing the hint of a red hat in the tree above them.

There was a rustling in the tree and a blond haired girl hopped down next to the other person. "Spying?"

She shrugged. "Can't help it. Especially when I hear great news."

"What's so great? Wally and Kuki still like-liking each other?"

"No. They were playing like kids, and they had fun."

"Well, if you plan on telling them, now would be best."

Abby nodded. "I'm going to talk to them on Monday. I'm getting my friends back."


	19. Caveats

**A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews. This fanfic is probably going to be the longest I've ever written, so I'm excited.  
****  
Wally: Really? It's the longest one?  
******

**Me: Well... it's the longest one I've ever posted. There is the super huge long fanfiction with 50 chapters, but that will never see the internet days. It's too cheesy.**

Abby: Uh-huh.

Me: So anyway, thanks for the reviews from britishmexi27, Rachpop15, madier1095, and KNDFangirl. Here's chapter 19 after a much long wait of trying to write but couldn't. Stupid college.

* * *

**  
**

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 19  
Caveats

"You make it sound like they remember on their own."

"Well… maybe not fully remember, but they don't hate kids and they love to act like kids when they get the chance."

"When they get the chance?"

"C'mon man, they can't really do that sort of thing in front of regular teenagers. That's the whole point why Numbuh 5 wants them to help. In secret, Hoagie and Wally still love Yipper cards, Wally and Kuki play in playgrounds with kids, and Wally and Hoagie defended a group of KND agents without knowing it. What more do ya want?"

Silence. Numbuh five tapped her foot impatiently as her contact thought it over. After hard thinking the monitor spoke again. "Fine. But… don't tell them who they are."

"WHAT?"

"Don't tell them who they are. Right now, they are teenagers who are needed in a mission. I still don't trust them enough, and this way it will be a choice of their own free will. They'll feel no obligation, no thought that they should do the mission because they had already done those things before."

"We had a deal Numbuh-"

"I know. Just trust me Abby. I want them back as much as you do."

"You don't seem to act like it.

"Maybe not to you, but—" Numbuh five could hear sirens on the other end. "Sorry, I'm needed for a mission."

"Yeah, whateva."

_Transmission Ended._

"Ugh, he can be so stupid sometimes!" she thought outloud as Rachel came in.

"What did he say?"

"He says that Numbuh 5 can ask them for help, but I can't tell them that they used to be KND operatives."

"What's the point in that?"

"Numbuh 5 don't know. Numbuh 5 is starting to think that sending him up into space was also dumb."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. If you guys have any thoughts on how to make this chapter better, I would appreciate it. I'm thinking of going back through these chapters later and editing them. Anyway, reviews are welcomed.**


	20. It's Snowing!

**A/N: This is going great. Thank you for the reviews from: **

**Rachpop15- Yes, it is completely normal to want that. :)**

**britishmexi27- hmm... maybe. Ooh, save me some cookies please! **

**madier1095- Thank you. Glad to know it wasn't too short.**

**BigFan- Glad you love it.**

**Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.**

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 20  
It's Snowing!

Monday morning was probably one of the best mornings Abby had seen in a long time. Not only was she psyched about finally being able to tell her friends about the Kids Next Door, but it had snowed over night. And not just thin layer that melts quickly. This was 2 feet, perfectly packed snow. The only thing missing was a snow day.

Abby threw on clothes and her hat before running downstairs.

"Hey, where ya goin with all the runnin and the stairs and the, aw well ya know what I mean."

"Just getting to school early, Dad. See ya!" Abby wrapped herself in her coat and gloves before slipping out the door. A spring was in her step today. Today was the day! Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally had all proven themselves and they would finally put an end to the adult's plan to wipe out KND operatives. Things couldn't possibly get any better.

When the group got together at gym, it seemed to be all excitement for Team V. "You guys ready?" Abby asked, "Cuz Abby sure is."

"Me too," said Hoagie.

"And me three!"

"Meh four."

"QUIET DOWN! I've got some announcements. BEATLES! You're to report to the office now!"

"What'd I do?"

"Starting a fight on school grounds, that's what! NOW MOVE!"

Wally glared at his shoes and muttered a frustrated apology to his team before walking off.

"Coach, we can't participate with three people."

"I know that. Team V is disqualified for the rest of the contest. Laps and essays is what you'll all be doing for the rest of the year, you can count on that. Now sit down!"

The other three found their mouths almost to the floor, they dropped so low. Disqualified? Because Wally got into a fight?

But there wasn't any argument. As they passed the other students, Kuki noticed Ace's buddies snickering and jeering. _I knew _he _had something to do with this_, Kuki thought furiously. When the other students were taken care of, the coach came over and shoved pieces of paper at them.

"I want five page essays due at the end of the period. Write about what happens when jealous hooligans conspire and take out the star quarterback and key to a school's play-off chances," he snarled and left them.

"This is nuts. What is he talking about?" Hoagie asked.

"I broke up with Ace at homecoming and when Ace got… rough… well, Wally saw and fought Ace while I ran away," Kuki explained softly.

"So what does that have to do with me and Abby?"

"Fool, we're their teammates and friends. Ya know Ace and Wally have hated each other since before junior high. It only figures that Ace would get us all in trouble just to tick of his ex-girlfriend and Wally," answered Abby.

Hoagie was silenced. _This is so unfair_!

"But what about Wally? We were just disqualified, who knows what's happening in the office?" Kuki asked worriedly.

"I know Kuki. We'll think of something," said Abby.

"Right now we just have to get through this class," Hoagie muttered and started writing.

_Well this day isn't going how Numbuh 5 planned,_ Abby thought.

* * *

Wally was ready to rip something apart. _Sent to the principal's office for beatin the snot out of Ace? The lousy jerk diserved it!_ His fists clenched and unclenched as the Aussie stomped all the way to the office.

The office door swung open and slammed hard as Wallabee Beatles made his presence known to the office staff. The fat old secretary glanced over and then went back to typing.

"Have a seat Mr. Beatles," she droned. Wally plopped down on the bench and glared at the principal's door. _How am I gettin outta this_?

The principal's door finally opened and some poor freshman sulked out. "BEATLES!"

"Mr. Beatles, Principal Finny will see you know," the secretary droned again as if the teen hadn't heard the principal's bellow. Wally hopped up and strutted into the office, taking a seat in front of the big oak desk and turned high back chair.

"What now, Mr. Finny?" he asked casually.

"Wallabee Beatles, how many times have you "visited" my office this year?" a calm voice asked from behind the high-backed chair.

"Um… I don't know… Q?"

There was an irritated sigh. "15 times Mr. Beatles. And do you know why?"

"No."

The chair swung around violently and the silver haired principal furiously threw a manilla folder on the desk, spewing papers and pictures all pertaining to Wally.

"Tardies! Unexcused Absents! Poor Work! Talking Back! And now FIGHTS!" he ranted.

Wally wasn't phased. "I didn't start tha' fight Mr. –"

"I don't care if you started it Beatles! Because of you, our star quarterback won't be able to play in the first play-off game!"

"The team's got otha quartahr-backs!"

"NOT ACE! He was our school's only hope! A hope that _you_ have given a black eye, broken nose, and damaged confidence!"

"That's all?" _I swore I did more damage. Eh, better luck next time._

"YES!" Principal Finny took a deep breath, and sat back in his seat, his eyes turned cold and calculating. "I should expel you right here, right now, but the school statutes demand I give you a second chance. So…"

_Oh, this can't be good._

"… you will have to go through the rest of the year without a fight, high grades, no tardies or unexcused absents, or else you won't graduate with your class."

"WHAT?" _That's impossi- imposs—oh whateva_!

"And until you can accomplish such an… impossibility… you won't be allowed to participate on the wrestling team."

"But—"

"It will be my personal pleasure to be able to throw you out of here when you fail to meet these requirements," Principle Finny sneered.

Wally stood up and leaned forward over the desk. "Are you threatenin meh, Finny?"

Finny also stood up and leaned over to get in Wally's face. "I am Beatles. What are you going to do about it?"

Wally twitched. _No fights, or you're outta here, mate._ Wally pulled back and shoved his hands into his hoody pockets.

"I thought so. Now get out of here," ordered the principal. Wally turned and made a face to mimic the old principal before leaving and slamming the door shut.

_This is crud_!

**A/N: So... you may hate it or love the story for yet another twist. Either way, please voice your opinion via the messaging button below. Come on, you know you wanna push it.**

**Hoagie: Why would they want to push button?**

**Me: Because pushing it will reveal a giant plate of chilli dogs.**

**Hoagie: I wanna push it!**

**Me: I was just kidding. Besides, regular cheese dogs are better than chili dogs**

**Hoagie: Nuh-uh!**

**Me: They are. (Just for the reader's information, I don't like chili.) (:**

**Hoagie: BLASPHEMY!**

**Abby: Oh, brother.**


	21. We Have To Fix This

**A/N: What is the group going to do today?**

**Wally: You're killin us Sheila! Tamporin with meh grades! Oi'm pretty sure that's an ill…illregal defense!**

**Hoagie: That's illegal offence, Numbuh 4.**

**Abby: We'll get outta this.**

**Kuki: Wait, what's wrong with Numbuh 4's grades?**

**Wally: Oi'm cruddy failin!"**

**Kuki: Oh… why?**

**Wally: Ask the writer.**

**Kuki: Why's Numbuh 4 failing?**

**Me: It's a twist in the plot using a character's own faults against him to provide senseless suspense and drama so the story has more of an edge.**

**Kuki: Oh… okay then.**

**Wally: Thanks a lot, Kuki!**

**Kuki: What? It makes sense.**

**Abby: Now that she explained it, it does.**

**Wally: Oi thought you all were moi friends!**

**Hoagie: We are. And it isn't like failing for you is that big of a deal. According to a different chapter, I do most of your homework, so I don't get why you're failing.**

**Abby: It's also all the tardies and absentses and—**

**Me: Oh c'mon guys. I'm writing the story. Like I'm really going to let something terrible happen to Sector V. Anyways, thank you to: Rachpop15, PenelopePotter28, madier1095: The madness will never end! Muahahahaha! Just kidding. **

**Also to skygirl1229: Blasphemy means (this is from the dictionary) a contemptuous or profane act, utterance, or writing concerning a sacred entity. **

**To Kalina Magaxionna and Randomnessgirl1: Thank you. =)  
**

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 21  
We Have To Fix This

"So what now?" asked Hoagie. He, Wally, and Abby were all grouped around a lunch table. Wally had come and explained what happened in the principal's office and how he was walking a thin line between graduating and getting kicked out.

"I dunno. I can't pass mah classes."

"Of course you can. We just have ta work harder in tutoring you," said Abby.

"Besides, why are you failing? I practically do your homework," asked Hoagie.

"Well… I only use the answers ya gave meh for tests-"

"So I've been cheating for you?"

"No…_ I've_ been cheatin' with the answers _you_ gave meh."

"Why I outta—"

"Look, it's all past now. Wally isn't goin to cheat any more and he's going to do his own homework. But we need to help," Abby defended him, though the news about Wally cheating ticked her off.

"But—"

"I never would've thought that I'd see the day when Wallabee Beatles said he couldn't do something," Abby said in fake disbelief.

Though his blonde hair covered his eyes, she knew that Wally was glaring hard. "Foine! I'll show ya! I never can't do something… unless it's swimming. That's just—"

"We know," interrupted Hoagie. "So, again, what are we going to do now? Wally's been kicked off the wrestling team and his graduation is threatened, our gym team is officially disqualified, and no one will talk to us cuz Wally beat the snot out of Ace."

"He—"

"—Deserved it, we know," said Abby, "I think—" but she was cut off by Kuki walking up to the table with a tray in hand.

"Hi guys."

"Hey," the trio answered.

"Um, can I sit with you three?" she asked nervously.

The others exchanged looks at such an odd request. Kuki usually sat with the other cheerleaders and popular friends and only Wally had a slight idea of why she was standing in front of them.

Kuki didn't display that she was upset. Instead she shrugged and explained, "Since I broke up with Ace, uh… my friends kinda don't want to talk to me anymore. No big deal."

"_We're_ still talkin to ya," Wally pointed out. This caused Kuki to beam and she took a seat next to Abby.

"So, what're you guys talking about?"

"Wally almost being expelled," Hoagie said a bit sourly. Kuki looked at the Australian boy in shock.

"Expelled?"

"Moi grades n' attend—showin up thing ain't the best. Anymore an I won't graduate."

"That's terrible. Can he do that?"

"Yeah, he can," said Abby. "But Wally's going to work harder, huh?" She looked pointedly at Wally who muttered under his breath.

Kuki smiled. "Cheer up Wally. We'll get you through this.

"Oi don't need—"

"Anyway, so we should meet after school," said Hoagie.

"How's about ya'll come over to my place? We can eat and then study. My mom's a pretty good cook and Dad just made a batch of cookies this morning," said Abby. _Not to mention you guys used to barge in all the time._

"I'm good," said Hoagie, just imagining what Abby's mom's food would taste like.

"I would have to ask my parents, but I'm sure they won't mind," said Kuki.

"Oi eh… Oi'm not too sure…"

"Just ask your parents. And if you don't, Abby'll come over and ask for you," said Abby threateningly.

"Hey, how do ya know where _Oi _live?"

"You're around the corner, Wally. It's not that hard."

Wally crossed his arms and sat back. "Foine, Oi'll ask."

"Good. I'll see ya all tonight," Abby smiled, got up and walked to her next class. That was when realization crashed down on her.

_They'll be comin over, just like old times. Wait… it will be just like old times. My parents will remember them. Oh no! And Cree's there! She'll know something's up! My cover'll be blown! Crap! I've gotta fix this—but I can't just say no to them. Oh, no. Smart idea girl, now you're up to your neck in trouble._

On the way to Calculus, Abby continued to lightly beat her forehead with her fist.

**~~PLEASE READ~~**

A/N: Alright everyone, I'm in a bit of a snag. I have written the next few chapters after this but I am starting to run out of ideas to keep the story going. I know you all are waiting for Abby to spill the beans that the others are former KND operatives, but I have to prolong that final admission until late spring in the plot. So... until then I need some filler ideas because I am out. Please send in your opinions to keep this fanfiction going. Thank you everyone for your support and positive feedback to this fanfiction.

**~Pen**


	22. Math Studies

**Abby: So wait? Even though I figured that bringing them over would be bad, we're still going through with this?**

**Me: It's called internal conflict.**

**Hoagie: Writers.**

**Me: Nerds.**

**Wally: Bookworm!**

**Me: Bowl-cut!**

**Kuki: Ooh! Ooh! Rainbow Monkey Stuffer!**

**Wally/Me: What?**

**Hoagie: Uh… Numbuh 3, that's not really an insult.**

**Kuki: Yeah it is. Rainbow Monkey stuffers are like the worst jobs because they stuff millions of Rainbow Monkeys and can never hug them. **

**Me: Um… ok? To my readers... YOU ALL ARE AMAZING! Thank you to everyone who put in their two cents for this story. I was having some hard plot hills, but they are starting to smoothen out. So…**

**Rachpop15: Don't you just love decommissioning dejavu? :D**

**JGirl88- More 2/5. Got it. *wink***

**Skygirl1229: Your welcome and YAY! COOKIE!**

**Madier1095: Yes I do plan on making this 2/5… but I saw their relationship in the series as more of a casual one so it's going to go slow and probably be hard to spot. IDK**

**CallMeSweet: Thank you.**

**.11: I will try and make Wally's wonderful accent easier to read. Maybe then my hair won't fall out trying to make him sound Australian. ;)**

**Xellda: Thank you for the input. It wasn't vague, it was good. I'm sorry for not putting Hoagie in the story much. That will change... I think after this chapter... or in this chapter... yeah, anyway I'll put him in more. I do support cannon pairings like 2/5 and 3/4. 3/4 is there but 2/5 is being worked on. ;)**

**Bored-is-my-favorite-word: I did mention Nigel a few times though it wasn't by name. I think it was in chapters 5 and 7. There is a secret plot (though probably not so secret) dealing with him in the future.**

**

* * *

**

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively  
_

Chapter 22  
Math Studies

Abigail Lincoln walked about the kitchen nervously. Cree was in her room, Mom and Dad were at the table chatting, though also taking notice of their daughters anxiety.

"Are you alright, Abigail?" her mom asked with her usual heavy French accent.

Abby stopped and forced a smile. "Yeah, Mom. Why?"

"All zis pacing about you are doing is making me dizzy."

"I'm just a little nervous. You know my friends haven't been over in a while."

"You mean Hoagie Gilligan, Lil Miss Kuki Sanban and that Beatles boy? Why I haven't seen them in ages!" laughed Mr. Lincoln.

"Uh yeah. They just have been uh… too busy to come over?"

"You all used to have so much fun playing here, with the shoutin and the blastin and the cookies and—"

The doorbell rang, which kind of put Abby off guard. "Uh, yeah Dad. Just, don't crowd em… they haven't been here for so long." _That's the lamest excuse you've ever come up with Numbuh 5._

"Well, the cookies'll just be in here. With the chips and the chocolate and the sugar and—"

"Uh-huh!" Abby said and ran to the door. _Ok, all you have to do is keep your "new" friends away from your parents. Kitchen's off limits. Upstairs is off limits. Keep em only in the living room and pray Cree doesn't come down._ Abby went and opened the door. Hoagie was there and so was Kuki.

"Your parents agreed?"

"Uh-huh. But I'm not sure about Wally," said Kuki.

"Oi'm here," said a sulky voice. Wally stood with his hands in his coat pockets and scuffed his boots. "So… you gonna let us in? It's cruddy freezing out 'ere."

"Oh yeah, right." Abby got out of the way and let her friends in. "Well, we can set up in the living room and get started."

The living room was neat with the exception of Abby's mess of papers and textbooks. Each took a seat, Hoagie in an armchair, Kuki and Wally in one of the couches. Abby took a step back and looked on with a smile. They were in their exact same positions if the team ever came over to study or plan missions outside of the tree-house.

_If Numbuh One were here, he'd sit in the chair between Hoagie and Wally and I'd sit on the arm of the couch next to Kuki._

And so Abby did. Kuki scooted over to make room but Hoagie looked at Abby weirdly. "Abby, there's a chair over here if you want."

"Nah, Abby's cool right here. Well, let's get movin."

"Wait, you promised your Mom's cooking," pointed out Hoagie. "Can't study on an empty stomach."

Abby rolled her eyes and got up. "Ok, I'll go get some snacks, just… stay in here ok? My parents, uh… aren't too good around visitors?" She held her breath hoping that they would fall for her lie.

"Um, ok," he answered. Abby exhaled and walked back into the kitchen.

"Well, can't we say hello?" Mr. Lincoln.

"Uh, that's ok Dad. They are kind of… we need to get our homework done. Is that cool?"

"Sure princess." Abby sighed and grabbed the plate with her Mom's cookies. _This is goin easier than Numbuh 5 thought._

"What do you have for homework Wally?" asked Kuki.

"Cruddy math, cruddy history, cruddy—"

"We get it," said Hoagie who then looked at the kitchen door. "She sure is taking a long time getting those cookies."

Abby ran back through the door with the hot plate. "Snacks have arrived! So what are we starting with?"

Kuki answered, "Our choice of math, history, English…"

"Alright, we might as well get the math outta the way. What's the first problem?"

"The first problem? That he gave meh homework Oi don't understand," shouted Wally.

Kuki giggled and Abby sighed. "Ok. What's the second problem?"

"32+4b=90^2."

"That's not too bad. Alright, what do you do first?"

"Get a snack," the Aussie said, reaching for the plate of cookies.

"Beatles!"

"Whot? Oi'm hungry!"

"Just solve the dang problem. What do you do first?"

"Oi don't know! Solve the squared numbuh?"

"Yes."

"Well, then get off moi—wait? That was roight?"

"Yeah fool. So what is 90 squared?"

"Oi don't—"

"Use your calculator," coughed Hoagie from behind a text book.

"I woulda done that if I had a calculator." With a face palm, Abby got up and headed to the stairs.

"I'll go get one. Stay put." Abby disappeared up the stairs leaving the scene open for another person to descend down the stairs.

"I thought I heard people—" she froze on the middle step and looked at the three teenagers in her living room.

"ABBY!" Abby was in her room, calculator in hand. Her head shot up as her name was shouted from the hallway.

_NO CREE! _

Abby sprinted to where her sister stood, Cree's eyes confused, furious, and deadly at the same time. But Abby couldn't anything. She had to remain calm and ignorant. After all, she was "decommissioned."

"What Cree?"

"What are you doing?"

"Homework?"

"Yeah, but what are _they_," she pointed her finger at Wally Hoagie and Kuki, "doing here?"

"They're friends. I met em this year. That's Wally Beatles, Kukie Sanban, and Hoagie Gilligan."

Hoagie slid off his seat and leaned on the railing in what he thought was a "cool" fashion. "But you can just call me Hoagie," he said in a 'debonair' voice. Cree glared at him and then back at Abby.

_Please be fooled. Please just go upstairs._

Cree hesitated for a moment, but Abby's prayer was answered and Cree started walking back upstairs. "Well… just keep it down. I don't want to hear you from my room." When her older sister disappeared back upstairs and into her room, Abby leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Was it something I said?" asked Hoagie.

"Nah, she's just always a crab. So… we were doing math?" They sat back down and Abby handed Wally her calculator. Punching the numbers in, the one time video games come in handy, Wally read the result.

"Uh… 8100?"

"Yeah. Now what do you do?"

Wally stared hard at the scrap his paper. "Uh… um…"

"C'mon man, it ain't that hard."

"Yeah, if you're a cruddy genius."

"I'll give you a hint. You have to do something to the 32."

"Loike what? Minus it?"

"Yeah." Wally stopped, surprised he had gotten it right. It was just some random answer. The Aussie looked back at the paper and the 32. "Maybe you could minus it from the squared numbuh."

"And what's that?" asked Kuki. Wally punched it into the calculator again.

"8068."

"Great," said Hoagie. "So now you have to get the b by itself."

"Whoy?"

"That's how you solve for a letter. You have to get it by itself."

"So what do Oi do?"

"Well, the number 4 and the letter b are multiplied together. What do you have to do to reverse multiplication?"

"Reverse multipli-what?"

"How do you do the opposite of times-ing a number?" asked Kuki.

"Divide?"

"Then divide," said Hoagie.

"What the b?"

"No, you want the b to stay on the same side? What else can you divide?" asked Abby.

"Four." The number echoed in his brain.

"Right, so divide the four."

Wally punched it into the calculator and looked at the number. "2017," he muttered.

"And that's the answer," said Abby.

"That's all Oi 'ave ta do?"

"Yeah."

"I never would've believed it if I didn't see it," Hoagie said in mock-shock.

"But what happened to q-ing the quadrilateral and adding chicken?" asked Wally.

"What? That isn't math fool! That's gibberish!"

"So… I've been doin math wrong all these years?"

"Yep. Do you think you can do another problem?" asked Kuki.

"Hit meh!"

* * *

**A/N: So I found out that writing out math problems is a great way to fill up space. :) I can't remember if I said that before, but I'm saying it again. Math= great filler, but a torment to the soul. Feel free to ship in your wonderful reviews.**


	23. The Confusion Grows

**Wally: Oi can do math now!**

**Abby: It's a miracle.**

**Wally: Hey! Whot's that supposed ta mean?**

**Abby: Nothing.**

**Me: Hey everybody! So I bet you all are wondering where the chapter has been. Yeah... funny story um... Happy Day after Christmas! Your belated present is a chapter! I've been having some trouble typing the latest chapter, but now it has past and the ideas and thought process is rolling. Thank you so much for the feedback you all sent in. I got a request that I haven't put Hoagie in enough. I agree. I must apologize for that. So now I shall try and remedy that and give him his own chapter. Thanks for reviews from: **

**-skygirl1229: Yeah, but I really don't like math. But at least it isn't a torment for you and you'll be sucessful because of that. :D  
-madier1095: I know, right?  
-yougotburned: Thank you. He just seemed so... arrogant in the show. I'm glad you like this. :3  
-numbuh054: Thank you  
-Randomnessgirl1: Never doubted his brain for a minute **shifts eyes**  
-Xellda: (:  
-guy: I can't say, that would ruin future plot twists and surprises. ;)**

****

**

* * *

**

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 23  
The Confusion Grows

It seemed amazing, and even Abby was stunned, but Wally was understanding the homework after a while. At least the math part. After reviewing what he did on his own, the work was good enough for at least a C, maybe a C+.

"So… what is 3a-7(2+5^2)= 210"

"Whot kinda question is that?" exclaimed Wally.

"Oh c'mon man, you've been doing good so far. It's not that hard," said Hoagie.

"Foine. You do what's in the parenthesis first, roight?"

"Yeah."

"And 5^2 is 25. Add 2. So 27 times 7?"

"Uh-huh," answered Kuki.

Wally punched numbers into the calculator. "27 times 7 is 189. 210 minus 189 is 21… divided by 3 is… uh… 7?"

"Correct."

Suddenly, to all horror and Abby's utter surprise, the door from the kitchen opened and in walked Mr. Lincoln.

"Well! How is the homework comin with the numbers and the letters and the, aww ya know what I mean."

"DAD!"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Lincoln," said Hoagie from his chair. "I'm Hoa—"

"Hoagie Gilligan! Well it has been too long if ya think ya need to introduce yourself to me," Mr. Lincoln laughed.

"Too long? I just-"

"Uh, Dad… did ya need something?" Abby interrupted. _GET OUT Of HERE!_

"Yeah, you're mama wanted to know if you friends were going to stay for dinner with the plates and the food and the—"

"Uh, sorry Dad. We just got finished, didn't we guys?"

Kuki held up her French book. "Well I was hoping you guys could help me with—"

"Yep, we're all done. C'mon guys, I'll show you out," Abby laughed nervously and started throwing papers and pencils and books into any backpack she could get a hold of. Before they even knew what was happening, Abby got them up and they were out the door.

"See ya'll tomorrow okay?"

Hoagie said, "Abby—"

"Bye!" The door closed and there was nothing more to say.

"Whot was that about?" asked Wally.

"I don't know. Everything was going well until her dad came in. What, she didn't want us to meet her parents?" said Hoagie.

"Hmm… maybe we can ask her tomorrow?" Kuki mentioned.

"If she'll be there," Wally muttered under his breath. Hoagie looked at the door, picked up his bag and left for his house down the street.

The door to the Gilligan residence opened and shut, drawing the attention of Betty Gilligan from the kitchen. "Hoagie, is that you?"

"Yeah Mom!"

"So how'd the homework thing go with your friends?"

"Fine."

"Maybe you could invite them over here sometime."

"Mom—"

"HEY YOU! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Lydia bellowed. The form of Tommy came sprinting down the stairs and into the living room. With an irritated sigh, Hoagie followed his younger brother.

"What'd you do this time, Tommy?"

"I was trying to deactivate Grandma's cane, but she caught me. Me! The Tommy!"

"You still playing your old game again?"

"It's NOT a GAME!"

"RIight. Well, what would 'deactivating' Grandma's cane really do?"

"It would cripple the Senior Citizen's battle armor. They've been communicating more and more since Grandma left the nursing home to stay with us. I think she's trying to gather intelligence."

Hoagie snorted. "Intelligence, Tommy? Really? I'll give you credit on breaking into Grandma's room, that took guts, but making up a story when you were probably trying to get back your hardware magazines that she stole… that's just childish."

"I AM a child!"

"You're 13 years old. Start growing up."

Tommy opened his mouth to say something but refrained. He knew all about decommissioning and that even some of the most top operatives eventually became stupid teenagers.

"You know I used to look up to you… but now you're just some stupid teenager."

"Heads up Tommy, you are too," Hoagie shot back. Tommy picked up the train of his cape and ran off. Hoagie sighed and fell back against the couch. He hated chewing Tommy out, but he could just be such a pain in the butt sometimes.

"Hoagie? Were you and Tommy arguing again?"

"It's fine Mom."

"Oh, you two can just be at each others throats. It makes me wanna just lock you both up sometimes."

"Sorry, Mom."

"Is there a reason you're being so edgy today?"

"No…"

"Hoagie?"

"It was weird today. We went over to Abigail Lincoln's house and everything seemed fine. I mean, Wally was actually doing proper math. Then her dad came in and Abby basically kicked us out."

"Hmm, maybe she was just nervous. I mean, I don't think you all have hung out at the same time in years."

"What?"

"You, Abby, Wally, and Kuki Sanban right? You haven't hung out in years, at least this is the first time you've really mentioned Miss Lincoln's name since you were twelve. Yeah you've hung out with Wally Beatles and Kuki comes over with her parents sometimes but—"

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, I can remember when you were younger, you'd always hang out at that tree house where the Uno's used to live. And you called each other numbers instead of names, it was all very cute…"

"Mom."

"Hmm?"

"What are you talking about? I don't remember any of this."

"Ya don't huh? I'd figure you'd remember those times. I know it was hard for you when Nigel Uno moved away—"

"Who?"

"Nigel Uno. You all spent the night at his house so many times and hung out over there, remember?"

"No. Mom, are you ok?"

"Now Hoagie, I know it hurt when Mr. Uno left, but blotting him out of your memory isn't going to make things any better. I wonder if that's why you never hang out with the others anymore."

A ding came from the kitchen. "Ooh, my pie is done! Go get washed up for supper dear."

"Yeah, Mom… sure…"

Hoagie got up and walked up the stairs. __

_What the heck was Mom talking about? I never knew Abby before… or did I? What is going on? Why do I think of clowns when I see Mr. Lincoln and why did those cookies today seem so familiar? WHAT IS GOING ON?  
_

* * *

**Hoagie: Is there some reason you singled me out for this?**

**Me: The readers wanted something about you. So now they have this and I need to put you more into each chapter.**

**Abby: I read those reviews. 2/5 pairing? What?**

**Me: Heh, heh… uh that comes later.**

**Hoagie: Pairing? With Numbuh 5?**

**Me: It _is_ cannon. Haven't you watched Operation Interviews?**

**Hoagie: …**

**Abby: … …**

**Me: Uh-huh. Well, please send in your reviews. I hope you like this and I'll try and hurry the 2/5ness up a little bit. Pen out!**


	24. What the Crud?

**A/N: So... with my fanfiction version of a midlife crisis over, I think I finally got my plot rhythm back. Also, though it isn't much, the cover for Operation U.N.I.T.E is up here: .com/#/d34lhzl. Tell me what you think.**

**I must apologize to you all. I screwed up on the first math problem in the last chapter. I forgot the negative sign so the answer should actually be a=133 instead of a=7. **rubs back of head** Yeah... sorry about that.**

**Wally: Hah! Ya screwed up!  
Me: Shut it Wally! At least I can admit when I make a mistake.  
Wally: Oi don't make mistakes!  
Everyone: **cough** **snicker****

**Thanks to these reviewers for their feedback:  
****  
-Rachpop15- You can strangle him if you like, but I kinda need him towards the end.  
-CallMeSweetie- Probably remember Bradley's adorable face and melt over him like she did when she was 10  
-mystery1312- will do.  
-madier1095- Glad it pleased you. ;)  
-KNDFANGIRL- Where've ya been? We missed you. (Abby: At least we did. I'm not sure bout Pen over there.) Me: Shush! Anyway, glad for the review. Don't tell anybody it's him yet. There are still some who don't know it's him.  
-yougotburned: Yay! You're back! Thank you for the review and I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

**

* * *

**  
Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 24  
What the Crud?

The next day, the three teenagers cornered Abby at her locker.

"What the crud was that?" asked Wally.

"What?"

"Kicking us out of your house," said Kuki.

"You invoited us there in the foirst place!"

"Are you not telling is something Abby?" asked Kuki.

Hoagie remained silent, his mothers conversation still running through his head. _Is she really not telling us something_?

"Ok guys, what are you asking?" Abby asked again. _Numbuh 5 needs time_! Her inner voice shouted. _What am I supposed to say? I want them to know who they are, but how do I say it and not chase them away. C'mon! Think girl!_

"Why'd you kick us out yesterday? Everything was ok until your Dad came in."

Abby took a deep breath and leaned against her locker. "I didn't really want my parents to see you. I especially didn't want my sista to see you."

"Your sister? The hottie who was yelling at you?" Hoagie asked.

Abby cringed. "Hottie? She's my sista!" Abby took off her hat and swung. "Boy I should—"

"What?"

"You don't say that about another girl's sista, especially when she is—"

The bell rang. Abby groaned. "Ok, I kicked you out of my house because I didn't want my family to see you."

"Why?" asked Kuki.

"It's actually quite a long story but—" Abby's phone vibrated. Taking it out, she saw the very familiar number across her screen. 0000-000-000-0000-001.

"Ain't ya gonna answer?" asked Wally.

"Abby'll get it later. As I was sayin—"

"Mr. Beatles, Mr. Gilligan, Miss Sanban, and even Miss Lincoln," the shrill chirrup of Mrs. Schnook the librarian voiced from behind. The quartet exchanged glances, remembering the deal Wally made with the principal.

"Um, hi Mrs. Schnook," they mumbled.

"Well, I expected tardiness from Mr. Beatles here, but not you three. To the principal's office. Now!"

"Mrs. Schnook, please. Oi can't—"

"Mrs. Schnook, I have to take responsibility for this," Abby spoke up.

"And why is that Miss Lincoln?"

Abby sighed. "Abby heard the bell, but I kept Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally after. I'm sorry, Ma'am."

"Well then… Miss Lincoln, you'll just have to go to the principal's office. Mr. Gilligan, Mr. Beatles, Miss Sanban… get to class before I change my mind."

"But—"

"NOW!"

Kuki, Wally, and Hoagie scuttled away before Mrs. Schnook chewed them out any further. Abby started walking to the principal's office, but not before stepping into her locker once Mrs. Schnook left. Quickly typing 0000-000-000-0000-001 into the 2X4 computer, she glared at the glowing screen impatiently.

"Hello."

"What was with the text? How the heck can you contact my cell phone in the first place?"

"I wanted an update. And as for contacting you—we're closer to earth than ever so I figured—"

"You didn't have someone hack my phone account did ya?"

"Um… yes?"

Abby's palm connected to her face, causing the smack to echo through the locker.

"Anyway… report Numbuh 5."

"I was just about to tell our friends who they are and ask for help on the mission we talked about."

"WHAT?"

"Ssh," Abby hissed. "Fool, ya want me to get caught?"

"You weren't going to tell them!"

"Yeah, Numbuh 5 was. You said I could!"

"No, I said you could ask them for help. No recomissioning, no history lesson."

"What? That's not fair!"

"They've been decommissioned—"

"Don't pull that rule with me. You've broken it plenty yourself. Can't you just make an exception here? They're our friends Ni—"

"They're better off the way they are. Just make this mission quick and simple."

"What if they don't help me?"

"Then figure something out. I've gotta go. Sorry Numbuh 5."

"Yeah, me too," Abby replied bitterly and hung up. _What am I supposed to do_?

Abby was cornered again at the lunch table.

"Hey Abby," Hoagie greeted.

Not being in the best mood from her meeting with both a certain someone that must not be named but should be thrown in a black hole _and_ a rant from the school principal on the benefits of punctuality, all Abby could muster was a grunt in response.

"Not the best day?" asked Kuki.

Abby shook her head and emptied the contents of her lunch bag. A sandwich… banana… water…

"So abou this morning…"

"Please don't ask Wally," Abby said, peeling her banana.

"Ya were gonna answer earlier."

"Yeah well… things happened this morning."

"You aren't mad at us about this morning are you?" Kuki worried.

"Nah, Abby's not like that. It's just—"

"Well, then why did you throw us out yesterday?"

"I told ya'll before, I didn't want you seen."

"Why not?" Hoagie pressed.

"Look…" Abby took a deep breath, "I- Abby can't tell ya."

"Ya can't or won't?" asked Wally.

"_Can't_. I can't explain anything!" Abby shot up from her seat and rushed away, leaving her friends speechless.

"Whot was tha' about?"

* * *

**A/N: Wally clueless as always and another plot twist because that and sugar is all I'm running on. **forces exhausted smile that belongs in a horror movie** So… if you hate me now after this chapter, please send in your "comments" but they need to stay PG (or K) rated. If you're the same, well… you still need to send in a review. :D**


	25. Reinstated

**A/N: I was trying to update this once a week. Yeah... that's not working. Stupid impatience demanded that this chapter be posted sooner. I'm hoping by 25 chapters I'll get 100 reviews. This is great you guys, none of my stories have ever gotten this much feedback. That's a credit to you all and I thank you. Now for the individual thank you's:**

**-yougotburned: Here's the update. I hope it was soon enough? :) Probably not.**

**- Rachpop15: Is he still breathing? I only need him breathing and able to talk. ;) She could pull a Nigie, but that might end the story too soon.**

**- KND10: thank you**

**- CallMeSweetie: I hope so too. Don't worry, you're not that late. I'm worse, especially with upcoming chapters.**

**- madier1095: Can't have a good story without it. :D**

**-Hi: Here you go.**

****

**

* * *

**

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 25  
Reinstated

Abby continued to avoid her friends for the rest of the day, but the next day was a different story. The four of them shared gym, now one of the worst hours since the coach benched Team V from competing in the year-long senior competition. Abby was first to make it to the bench.

_Girl, you can't avoid them forever. What am I supposed to do? I can't tell them who they are but I have gotta ask them for help. Ugh…_

"Hiya, Abby," said Wally.

Abby jumped, startled out of her thoughts and glared at Wally.

"Do ya mind? Nu—Abby's trying to think."

"You aren't still mad at us, are you?" asked Hoagie.

Letting out a sigh, she shook her head. "No, I'm not upset at you guys…"

"We're sorry if we stuck our noses where they didn't belong," Kuki apologized, causing Abby to smile.

"It's ok. There's just some things I gotta work out by myself. Things I can't tell you about. Can you trust me on that?" she asked.

The others exchanged glances.

"Please?"

Hesitantly, one by one nodded. Concerned, Kuki sat next to Abby and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not in any trouble though, are you?"

"Nah," Abby laughed. _At least not yet._

"TEAM V!"

Scared out of their wits, Team V jumped to their feet as Coach walked past. "Yeah, Coach?" asked Wally.

"It seems that my benching you all for the rest of the school year has fallen on some unhappy ears of the school board. Something about 'students being singled out of physical exercise isn't good policy.'"

Kuki smirked. _Mom's on the school board._

"So… because of school policy and pressure from my higher ups, I am reinstating Team V in the competition."

This news was met with cheers from the four teenagers. Coach, not liking to be interrupted, blew his whistle and abruptly halted the celebration. "BUT—you don't get any points for any of the activities that you missed. Welcome back to Last Place."

Chuckling and snorting, Coach walked away to yell at some other students across the gym.

"No points? Tha's just plain Crud!"

"I just wish I could thank whoever got us back In the competition."

Kuki cleared her throat and curtsied. "YOU?" cried Wally.

"Yes, me. Mom wasn't too happy knowing that I was being blocked out of all my physical activities in school because of that stupid incident with Ace. So I had her talk to the board and she convinced them that this was stupid." Kuki beamed.

"Way to go, Sanban!" Hoagie congratulated and gave her a high five.

"Yeah, never knew ya had it in ya," commented Wally.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?

"Goin through you're Mom ta bend the rules for ya. Neva thought Miss Sun-shoi-ne could do that."

Kuki stuck her tongue out. "Shows what you know."

"C'mon ya'll, I just got back into gym. Abby doesn't want to get kicked out again for standing around." With that said, she took off in a jog. The other three grinned and fallowed suite.

"Whoy is it so cruddy cold in here?" shouted Wally to Hoagie.

Hoagie shrugged. "Maybe… maybe it's to keep… us awake or maybe… to make us run faster… so we can stay warm…" Hoagie yelled back between gasps for breath. Just because he had thinned out over the years doesn't mean he stayed in shape.

"You would figure that they could turn up the heat in here," Abby agreed.

"Speaking of cold, what are you guys doing over winter break?" called Kuki over the heavy footfalls.

"Throwing snowball at mah brother," Wally answered.

"Picking lint… from my grandma's toes… if I'm lucky."

"EW!"

"Man, that is disgusting," yelled Abby.

"!" the whistles shrieked.

"Alright you babies! We're going to be playing some extreme dodgeball! Every man for themselves. Whoever's standing at the end of the period gets the points. 3, 2, 1, GO!"

"Whoa!"

"Wait!"

"What?"

The surprised teenagers took a moment before realizing the game had begun. Immediately the sides each ran for the balls in the center of the gym and backed away hastily, aiming for their target.

Ace, fully recovered from the whipping dealt to him by Beatles, glared over the top of his sunglasses. "Take out Team V. I don't even want to see them able to get up."

"Including Sanban?" asked Joey Balooka.

"Especially her and her pet Wallabee too."

The guys on his team shrugged and looked for their targets. Suddenly balls were flying through the air, taking out teenagers left and right.

Kuki just barely dodged a red ball to the side of the head. "It looks like Ace and his gang are aiming for us!" she shouted.

"Really?" Hoagie asked sarcastically while jumping over a low ball. "I hadn't noticed!"

"Oi'll handle 'em!" Wally called, scooping up a ball and knocking out one of Ace's teammates.

A ball in turn flew past Abby. "I thought you said you were handling it!"

"Oi am! Give meh a minute!" Wally shouted back and flung another ball.

"Abby, you never told us what you were doing over break," Kuki said and threw a ball, hitting a poor teen in the face.

"This really isn't a great time for a chat!" she called back.

"Yeah, but… come on," Kuki whined, avoiding a dodgeball. "Whatcha going to do?"

Abby sighed an lofted a ball over to the other side. "If I understand it, my family is goin to Paris to visit my Mom's family."

"Ooh, that sounds fun!" Kuki smiled, throwing another ball, only to be hit with one. "I'm out!"

"Join the club," said Hoagie, walking away after getting hit in the shoulder.

"Oi'm handlin it!" Wally shouted, taking out two more of Ace's crew. All that was left was Ace.

"He's moine." Wally scooped up a ball, skidded on his knees under a ball that whistled through the air. Taking aim, the Aussie threw the ball as hard as he could, landing Ace square in the jaw.

"!" Coach sent his whistle screaming.

"Alright, that's enough! Lincoln, Beatles, McKenzie, and Flynn are the last ones standing. The Rockets, the Agents, and Team V each get 10 points!"

Hoagie and Kuki ran back out to Abby and Wally. "Yeah!"

"Way to go guys!"

"We actually won again!"

Coach rolled his eyes and blew his whistle again. "Hit the showers!"

* * *

**A/N: GO TEAM V!**


	26. Winter Break Part I

**A/N: I really have nothing to say. ... oh wait! I must apologize for the next few chapters because they are basically Christmas and New Year chapters. Yeah, they're late.**

**-madier1095: For now.**

**-yougotburned: Thank you**

**-CallMeSweetie: They might. I really haven't thought about what to do with them.**

**-Rachpop15: Phew, thanks for not totally killing him. We'll put him in a breather until we need him again.**

**-numbuh 8 knd: He has slipped into the story... I think... that depends on who we're talking about. If we're talking about the same person then yes he will be seen more and more especially in the upcoming chapters. :D**

****

**

* * *

**

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 26  
Winter Break Part I

Abby was looking forward to winter break. Yeah it was time away from her friends and more time around Cree, but it was time where she could think. She said her goodbyes in the middle of a snowball fight by her house. Kuki was royally whooping Wally and Hoagie.

"I could use some help, Abby," she said while hitting Hoagie in the face with wet snow.

Abby chuckled. "I think you got it covered."

"And it wouldn't be fair havin both you _and_ Lincoln on the same team!" interjected Wally. Kuki stuck her tongue out and hit Wally in the face as well.

"Well, I wish I could stay, but Abby's gotta get goin soon."

"Your family's heading to Paris already?"

"Yeah. Abby's parents are waiting in the car. I stopped by to give you your Christmas presents," Abby said, holding out a wrapped package. Kuki squeaked and took the gift.

"Thank you, Abby!" Kuki broke open the wrapping paper and revealed a rainbow monkey cell phone cover.

Wally twisted his face in mild disgust. "Rainbow dorkies?"

"OH! It's so CUTE!" proclaimed Kuki.

"I had a feelin you would like it."

Kuki checked herself, realizing that what she just did was rather… childish. "Oh… um…"

"It's cool, girl. I like rainbow monkeys too."

Kuki's eyes went wide. "You do?"

Hoagie and Wally looked at her in disbelief. "You do?" they asked.

"Of course." Abby smirked at the guys' dumbfounded faces and pulled out two wrapped gifts for them. That mostly knocked them out of their stupor.

Wally savagely ripped the paper away and revealed a perfectly shaped piece of hard candy. It almost looked like a gem. Taking a lick, Wally fell back a little and smacked his lips.

"That's amazing! Is that raspberry? Where'd you get this?"

"I know a guy," Abby chuckled. Hoagie was less conspicuous in opening his gift. It was much bigger than the others and less sturdy. Brushing away the wrappings, it unfolded to reveal a brown leather aviator helmet. It was small and worn and seemed used, but it felt so… right. Hoagie lost his breath.

_A flash and a shout from a room. He felt weird. His head was bare, revealing messy brown locks. It felt weird, like something was missing. Suddenly there was nothing… nothing except a few—kids? _

"_What's going on here?"_

"_C'mon, Hoagie, Oi'll take ya home," said one of the kids. He seemed sad._

"_Uh, sure kid. Are there any chili dogs around here?" _

"Where'd you get this?"

"Um, I just found it. You told me you liked planes so… I thought it would be a nice collectors item or somethin," explained Abby. _If only I could tell you Hoagie. You deserve to know. It fell off after your decommissioning. _

Hoagie grinned and tossed the aviator cap between his hands. "It's cool Abbs. I just wish I had something to give you… all—give you all. Yeah… that's what I meant…"

"Well, you all can exchange gifts while Abby's away, but ya'll don't have to get me anything." _Reuniting the group was gift enough._

"We'll miss you Abby," sighed Kuki as she gave her friend a hug.

"I'll miss ya guys too. Merry Christmas." Wally pounded fists with Abby and Hoagie… Hoagie just stood there.

"You ok Hoagie?"

"Uh, yeah…"

Abby smiled and held out her arms. "C'mon, it ain't gonna kill ya to give me a goodbye hug."

"Um…" but before he could argue, Abby was already squeezing him.

"See ya after break," she said and waved. "Merry Christmas."

Abby reflected on her goodbye to the others. How many times had she said goodbye to them? She said goodbye when she was tagged for Soopreme Leader. She said goodbye when she was "decommissioned." She silently said goodbye to each of them as she watched their decommissionings from a closed location.

That was the hardest one of all, knowing that they would never recognize her face again. She decided then that it would be better for her to let them lead their own lives, partly because she was too busy in the Teens Next Door to actually do much to revive friendships with them.

She had thought that with times so desperate, their team would be reconciled once again. _Boy was I wrong._ The question remained. Why? Why couldn't she tell them? Why couldn't she recomission them? Why couldn't she have her old friends back?

_It just doesn't make sense. Why would he want to keep their memories away from them? He was their friend too…_

"Abigail, are you feeling alright darling?" her mother questioned. Abby had been staring out of the airplane window. Looking up, she did her best to smile in assurance.

"I'm fine Mom."

"Alright."

Cree looked Abby up and down, suspicion clearly defined in her eyes. Abby noticed this and did her best to act cool.

"Ya need something, Sis?"

"No. Do you… Sis?"

"I'm good." Abby folded her arms behind her head and looked up at the ceiling. _The latest reports show a decrease in missing operatives. It's like the whole process has slowed. Plus Rachel introduced me to a new kid that just "moved" here. That's the sixth one this week; the fourteenth one in the last two months. Something big is going down. More teenagers are showing up while more kids are disappearing. What is going on_?

**A/N: Well there you have it. 2/5-ness plus some more plot additions. Please send in your opinions about this chapter.**


	27. Winter Break Part II

**A/N: Thanks guys.**

**-yougotburned: Yay!**

**-rachpop15: I'm sorry if it seemed totally off plot. I did check in previous chapters and KND operatives were dissapearing then, so this was continuing that back plot. Yeah, I apologize for the confusion.**

**-CallMeSweetie: Here's part of Abby's vacation.**

**-madier1095: Thank you.**

**Here is part II of Abby's trip to Paris over Winter break.**

****

**

* * *

**

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 27  
Winter Break Part II

Abby had spent a week in Paris before her first contact back with headquarters. First she had to identify the French operatives of the KND as well as secure the area for super-dooper secret transmissions.

"You finally got through?" asked Rachel over a static laden connection.

"Yeah. It's too bad we can't just use our regular cell phones. They would've been much easier."

"Unfortunately they aren't—"

"Aren't a secure connection. Numbuh 5 knows the drill," Abby finished.

"So, is the French Sector ok?"

"From what I've seen they are. They're still upset over the loss of the 2X4 tech officer."

"We will find him," Rachel said in her authoritative tone. "Along with all of the other operatives that have gone missing."

"Yeah… but I hate to admit that I'm stumped. Kids have gone missing and more teenagers are enrolling in our school."

"According to a source, this has happened in quite a few schools all over the world," said Rachel.

"That might explain the disappearance of so many agents," Abby offered.

"You don't think someone's planting teenagers in sector locations and—"

"And they are gradually taking out each KND sector. That's exactly what Numbuh 5 was thinking. Problem is, if they are kidnapping agents, what are they going to do with those operatives."

"And who exactly are the 'they'?"

Abby groaned. "This shouldn't be that hard. It could be the Teenz, but it could also be some adult villain… and if it's an adult than which one or which group? There are so many of them out there."

"I'll have whatever operatives I can scrounge up to watch for any suspicious adult activity."

"Besides the suspicious activity we get almost every other day?"

There was an annoyed pause before Rachel answered. "Yes."

"What about the intelligence we gained a few months ago?"

"Which information?"

"The one about some weapon."

"Oh… I'm not sure. It's been too long and you would figure that if there _was_ such a weapon, we would have seen something by now."

Abby sighed. _That weapon was the reason I wanted to recomission Numbuh's 2, 3, and 4. Ugh… maybe he was right. There was no point—_

She tried to shake those thoughts out of her mind. "Hey, Numbuh 362…?" she started hesitantly.

"Yes Numbuh 5?"

"Do you think it might've worked?"

"What might've worked?" Rachel asked, thoroughly confused.

"Recomissioning Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4. Do you think it was a good idea?"

Another pause followed, light static flowing coarsely through the air waves. "I think," Rachel started slowly, "I think it was a good idea and it might have worked, but…"

"There's always a big fat butt."

"As big as Nigel's right?" Rachel giggled.

Abby snickered. "Yeah."

"Well, I think it might have truly worked, and your intentions were good, but there's a reason we have the decommissioning rule. Not because of security or secrets, though those are a part of the problem, but because eventually we all have to grow up. Only a few can still handle remembering all that we did, but the rest have to get on with life."

"Then why are we here?"

Rachel sighed. "Somehow we've proven that we can handle it."

"And Wally, Kuki, and Hoagie haven't?" she asked heatedly.

"I don't know. All I know is that you were successful in getting them to be your friends again. I say that when you're not trying to help solve this stupid disappearing problem, enjoy those three while you still have them."

Abby smiled grimly, though it couldn't be seen through the radio. "I-I guess you're right. But I do think they would've made great assets to the KND as teens."

"Well… there really is no changing the past right now. Let's just focus on the present and try and figure out this problem."

Abby nodded and went back to work, trying to put the puzzle pieces together. _Unfortunately I'm trying to complete a puzzle with missing pieces._

* * *

A dark figure hid in the vents above Abby's bedroom. It had taken her an hour to cut past the 2X4 defenses the traitor had put up, but eventually she was through and had heard almost everything.

Once the conversation with her higher ups was over, Abby had carefully and securely put everything away and left the room. The dark figure made her way out of the vent and went to her own secure location.

Tapping a button on her wrist, she called her own leader. "It's true. She knows."

"_And what are you going to do_?" a menacing voice asked over the static.

"Wait for now. They don't know as much as I thought and it looks like they are as thoroughly confused as I planned them to be. The KNDorks won't be able to mess with our plans."

"_See to it that they don't._"


	28. Winter Break Part III

**A/N: This turned into a part 3 section and I must say I was pretty pleased with these few chapters. Though it may not seem like it, the loose-ends are now beginning to straighten out. I would like to thank OrionStorm from DeviantArt. This chapter is based on her picture _Message From the _Stars. My aplogies that this is a short chapter. Now for the replies:**

**-yougotburned: You'll have to wait and see. ;) **

**-AestivalExplosion: Thank you. Maybe it is... maybe not... *hinthint***

**-CallMeSweetie: Here you go and thank you.**

**-nightDREAMERms: Wow. That would be so cool to dream about KND. I wish I could but all I got is daydreams which play out fanfiction ideas. *sigh* And no worries, I'm 18 and in college too and I just adore the series. It's great for all ages. Thank you so much for your review and I hope you enjoy the rest of this trip through KND fanfiction.**

**-KNDFANGIRL: Long time no see. :D I understand, life has a habit of being top priority and that's good. Thank you for your review AND updating the Dance. Ciao!**

**

* * *

**

_**Also (because I don't think I've ever really put one of these in this fanfiction) I do not own Kids Next Door. How I wish I did and could draw as great as the cartoonists working for Mr. Warburton, but alast I cannot. Ah, a disclaimer... better late than never right?**_

* * *

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 28  
Winter Break Part III

It was an hour from New Year. The Lincoln's had been invited to a very fancy party to celebrate with family. Abby was told to wear something formal, her usual blue suit wouldn't cut it.

"Actually act like a lady tonight Abby," Cree warned while doing her younger sister's hair. Abby's black hair was twisted up into a knot in the back and her mother brought in lovely pearls to wrap around her neck.

When all was done, Abby looked in the mirror and grimaced. "I look like once of them froo-froo dolls," she muttered. It doesn't have to be said that Abigail Lincoln did _not_ like dressing up.

The party was quiet with light jazz playing in the back. Abby couldn't help but smirk that a fancy French party would play jazz for background music. She didn't complain, she enjoyed some light jazz every now and then.

After stepping on a few toes, purposefully mind you, the American teen found her way to a balcony. "Only an hour left." She looked up expectantly at the midnight black sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight.

"C'mon, Numbuh 1… where is it?" she muttered to herself.

Letting Nigel Uno go into space was very hard on all of Sector V. Yet he still made his presence known every year.

Every new year, sometimes early, sometimes right on time, Numbuh 1 would send his friends a message. Abby had often feared that he would stop doing it once all of his friends had turned thirteen, but he still kept on making his mark. On January 1st, mostly at the stroke of midnight, a message would read in the stars, Happy New Year. Abby didn't know how he did it; she just knew that it was a comfort to see that he still cared about them.

_Well, at least until now,_ she thought bitterly. Only a few minutes left until midnight. Abby stood on the balcony the entire time, forgetting that it was freezing, forgetting that people were looking at her.

"5," she whispered, "4… 3… 2… … 1." There was nothing.

Abby frowned and rubbed her eyes, squinting to see anything. Usually the message was bright and bold as day. There were no clouds and each start shone with the brilliance of a reflective jewel, but there was still nothing.

She waited for a little bit. _Maybe he's having a problem. Maybe he's still mad at me. Why should he, I'm the one who is mad at _him!

A few more minutes and still there was nothing. Abby bit her lip. _This ain't right._

* * *

**A/N: Once again I would like to thank my reviewers AND OrionStorm for the inspiration of this chapter. This is officially the longest and most reviewed fanfiction I've ever written so far, so you have my thanks. :D**


	29. Ice Skating

**A/N: Prepare for some more '-ness'. Dun! Dun! DUUN! Nah, almost everybody likes cannon nessness. If you don't well... yeah, never mind. Thank you for the reviews:**

**-yougotburned: heh,heh. You'll see. :D**

-KNDFANGIRL: **static** transmission error, she's too close to the truth... **static** Yeah, that was just a bit of randomness. I'm glad you liked the chapter and questions shall be answered... sooner or later...

-KuraOkami13: Yes, suspense... every story needs some. (: I really do think that, if given the choice, Abby wouldn't wear a dress to her wedding. Then again, weddings rarely allow room for choices... heh,heh

-CallMeSweetie: Yeah... I think love/hate would be the best way to describe their relationship. FRIENIMIES! (I totally spelled that wrong)

-Kuki Cecilia Hughes: I'm glad you love it. My fanfiction smiles warmly at the thought of being so loved. YOUR NAME IS KUKI? YOU HAVE AN AUSTRALIAN ACCENT? AMAZING!

-madier1095: it's like a dark cloud coming over the horizon... yeah, I'm creeping myself out now. Uh... thank you.

-killing u with umbrellas: Absolutely LOVE your username.

-kukibaby03: Thank you.

* * *

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 29  
Ice Skating

The Lincoln family had only returned from their Christmas vacation the 2nd of January, a day before school started again. At the beginning of school, Abby was more than glad to see her friends congregate by her locker.

Kuki wrapped her arms around her friend. "It's great to see you again, Abby."

Abby snorted. "I've only been gone a week or two."

"Yeah, but it was a lousy few weeks," muttered Wally.

"What got up his shorts?" Abby whispered to Kuki.

Kuki shrugged. "I don't know. He's a boy."

Wanting to change the subject, Hoagie spoke up. "So how was your trip?"

Abby shrugged. "It was alright. Mostly shopping but… well, Abby just doesn't get into that kind of stuff."

"You didn't do anything besides shopping?"

"Well, there was shopping and plays, and a tour, and…" Abby shuddered, "A bunch of icky gooey stuff between my mom and dad and Cree and her boyfriend over the phone." _Poor Maurice,_ she thought.

"Sounds like you had fun," Kuki smiled.

"Not as much fun like I was planning for this weekend."

"This weekend? Whot's this weekend?" Wally asked.

Closing her locker, Abby leaned back into "cool" mode. "I was hoping you three could join me to go ice skating."

Hoagie gulped. "I-Ice sk-skating?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun." said Abby.

"Ooh, I love to ice skate," Kuki cheered and spun around as though she were on skates. "I'd love to go!"

She turned to Wally. "What about you Wally?"

"Girly ice-skatin? Loike the junk on TV? No way!"

"Oh, come on Wally!" said Kuki. "It'll be fun!"

"No. No way!"

"Pretty please? For me?" Kuki beged, batting her eyes and immediately sending a blush through the Aussie boy's cheeks. _Ah, crud._

He scuffed his shoe, looking down to hide any sign of embarrassment. "Foine."

"Yay! And you're coming too, right Hoagie?" Kuki turned on the shorter boy.

"Um… well… you see I—I kind of…" he looked at Abby, trying to make out any emotion or thought from her face. She just looked at him unwaveringly, waiting for his answer. Hoagie, exasperated that he couldn't read the girl in front of him, sighed and consented. "Yeah, I'll go."

"It looks like we're all in. This Saturday we'll all go ice-skating!" Kuki sang towards the end and pranced off to her next class. _Now there is the carefree Kuki I know,_ Abby smiled.

* * *

Saturday came by rather quickly and soon the quartet was sitting by the outdoor ring in the park with their rented skates. Well technically only Abby and Hoagie had to rent their skates. Kuki had a pair of her own and Wally brought large clunky ones.

"Oi used ta play hockey," he shrugged and tied his laces. Kuki was finished quickly and warmed up around the rink, waiting for her friends.

Hoagie stood shakily on his and sat back down. "I-I'm not so sure about this. Maybe I should just wait here and—"

"Oh don't be such a baby, Hoagie." Abby reached and pulled him back up. "C'mon, the ice is waiting."

"Couldn't we do this some other time? You know, like in the summer?" he asked. Abby gave an incredulous look.

"Boy, the ice'll be melted by then."

"Well, water _is_ softer than ice—"

"Just get out there," said Abby, giving him a push out onto the ice. Hoagie yelped, hobbled a bit, and reached for a railing just in time.

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe," she shot back and slid towards him. His gloves were clenched firmly on the rail.

"What has got you so scared?" she asked.

"Um let's see," he replied in a sarcastic tone, "falling on my butt for starters!"

"It's just like roller skating."

"I'm not too fond of that either."

Abby sighed. "Ok, it's like walking only with sliding steps."

"Still not helping."

Abby frowned and looked at the other people skating. Some had their arms out for balance. Others held each other by the hand.

"Here, look at it this way. It's all about numbers and aerodynamics."

Hoagielooked at her behind his winter goggles. "This isn't anything like that!"

"Yeah it is. Take a look. Balance… holding your arms out to get the proper amount of push balance… it's all aerodynamics. You like planes. Use it here. I'll help you, just grab my hand." She held out her gloved hand to him and waited expectantly.

Hoagie looked at it. _She's offering me her hand. _Placing his shaky hand in hers, Abby pulled him off of the bar and out into the open ice.

"Put your arms up! Balance!"

"Just to tell you, I'm not the most coordinated person in the world," Hoagie called out nervously.

"You're doing fine, just hold your dang arms out." Hoagie obeyed andthey glided across the ice. Realizing that his butt had yet to make contact with the cold, hard ground, Hoagie laughed.

"Heh… haha… Yeah! I'm doing it!"

Abby smiled and did the most unimaginable thing that never bothered to even cross the poor teenage boy's mind. She let go.

"Wait! Where're you going?" Hoagie lost focus, lost his balance, wavered, hobbled, and then… THUD!

"OW!"

Abby gasped and rushed over to him, spraying ice as she stopped.

"You ok, Hoagie?"

"Oh, my rear!" he shouted and rubbed his thighs. Grimacing he looked up at Abby, "Eh, I guess I'm the butt of this joke."

"Oh boy, you did not just—" Abby took off her hat and swiped his head.

"Ow!"

Growling, Abby got up and smirked. "That's what you get. C'mon, let's go get some hot chocolate." She reached out her hand which was gladly received. Pulling him up, the two made there way off the ice andto the concession stand.

"Two hot chocolates, please," she ordered and handed over some money.

"Hey, look at them two," Hoagie snickered and pointed out to the ice. Wally and Kuki were skating in synch with long strides. "Somebody's got a crush."

Abby smiled under her hat. _You have no idea._

"Here's your chocolate," the worker said and handed two styrofoam cups. Both reached for the same one, accidentally brushing hands.

Abby froze. "Um…"

"Uh… here, I'll take this one," Hoagie offered and took the other cup. Abby blushed, but hid her face in her scarf.

"Uh... heh, I-I'm glad you guys made me come," said Hoagie.

"Always glad to have ya Hoagie," Abby replied nervously and sipped her hot chocolate. Hoagie rubbed the back of his head, fully realizing how awkward this situation had become.


	30. Bad News

****

**A/N: So I found out that I must apologize to you, my readers. It turns out that in one of my previous chapters, I said that things would start tying together and so on. Yeah... I lied. In fact, the plot is thickening yet again, so for those who read that, I am sorry. Thank you for your reviews and patience... here is the next chapter.**

**-yougotburned: They are so adorable. Thank you for the love.  
-KNDFANGIRL: Agreed. Fluffiness is a must.  
-CallMeSweetie: Have you seen Operation INTERVIEWS? You know... I never thought of that. Ooh, thank you for the idea.  
-madier1095: They ARE, aren't they? :) I think they're my favorite couple because they keep it more casual while 3/4 is all about denial. :3  
-killing u with umbrellas: Thank you  
-Xellda: YAY! A faithful reader! Thanks.  
-Techne: Welcome aboard. Agreed-busy-ness can be a pain. Thank you for reviewing.  
**

* * *

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 30  
Bad News

Abby was worried. Her name and 'worried' should never be spoken in the same sentence, but unfortunately the cool exterior of Numbuh 5 was cracked. She paced in the small clubhouse where the Teens Next Door usually met. Mainly just Numbuhs 9, 5, and 362.

_I wish it was Saturday again,_ Abby thought. _Just hanging out and having fun with my team—friends._

Rachel came in, her face even more stressed than Numbuh 5's.

"We've got a problem Numbuh 5," she stated.

"That makes two. When was the last time you talked to Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"I don't know. The last time we met here which was last fall. Why?"

"I think something's wrong with him."

Rachel sighed, "Look Abby, if this is about your team—"

"This ain't about my team! I seriously think something is wrong with Numbuh 1."

"Why?"

Abby paused, wondering if she should answer that. _There's no time to debate about this girl!_ "When Numuh 1 left for space, we didn't have the communicator to talk to him. So he sent Sector V a message very year, just to assure us that he was alright. He did it every midnight of the new year, but while I was in Paris, his message didn't come."

"He didn't stop sending them after you all were decommissioned?" Rachel asked. A hint of jealousy outlined her tone.

"No. Look Numbuh 362, I don't know how he did it, but Numbuh 5 thinks it was only a once every year type deal. Plus, it wasn't just for us. He wrote it in the stars somehow. Anyone could look up and see his message, the thing is that most people are watching the ball drop when the message is up."

Rachel nodded, but still frowned. "You couldn't have just not seen it? I mean you were in Paris—"

"It's written in the _stars_! And it was the clearest night Numbuh 5's seen in a long time. The message wasn't there."

"It just doesn't make any sense Numbuh 5. The only people who know about Numbuh 1 are in the TND or they were decommissioned and can't remember anything. No one could possibly know where he is."

"Well let's call."

Rachel sighed and dialed in the number to his communicator. "Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1, this is Numbuh 362 calling, over."

Static.

"Numbuh 1, please respond. This is Numbuh 362 transmitting, do you read?"

Static.

"He's not answering," she said slowly. Numbuh 5 clenched her fists.

"So what was your bad news?"

Rachel kept her gaze down. "Another operative was found missing today."

Numbuh banged her fist against the desk. "Another one? Where are they going?"

Numbuh 362 hesitated before continuing. "Numbuh 5, you should know that it was Numbuh 9 who disappeared. He vanished over the holiday."

Abby stared at the blonde girl in confusion and disbelief. "No way. No, that's impossible! He was talking to Cree over the break. She kept making phone calls to him."

"He's gone Abby. Either I have some bad info or…"

"Or Cree's up to something," Numbuh 5 finished darkly and walked away.

"Where are you going?" 362 called.

"To do some snooping," she replied shortly.

* * *

Abby walked into her house. Cree was moving back to college soon, so she only had now to figure some things out. Lightly flipping up to the top of the stairs, Abby climbed into the vent that led above her sister's room.

As quietly as she could, Abby squeezed through and looked down into Cree's room. _She's gone._ She removed the vent cover and slid through the opening, landing silently on the floor.

There were boxes everywhere and items strewn across the floor. Abby noticed a few Battle Ready Armors laying around, not surprising. What was surprising is that the computer was off. Cree never turned off her computer.

_What is going on with you, Cree?_ she thought as she stepped over the mess on the floor and turned the computer on. Her password was easy to break: IH8Kidz. _Get a hobby girl_. The screen came up as normal as ever.

After searching through folder after folder, Abby groaned impatiently. _Nothing! There's nothing here!_ There was nothing in her boxes, nothing in her clothes or notebooks, nothing…

_If Cree's not apart of this, then who or what is?_


	31. Valentine's Day

****

****

**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! So this is really funny. I was ready to put a chapter up today since it was a holiday, so I opened this chapter up thinking it was another winter themed chapter. Ha! It turns out that I had a Valentine chapter for Valentine's Day! :3 So here is the embarassingly sweet fluffiness that we all know and love for the holiday.  
**

**-yougotburned: Thank you :3**

-KNDFANGIRL: YES! No more scent! Sorry, I'm having fun trying to throw everyone off the trail. It makes for an intersting read. Don't worry, he's ok.

-killing u with umbrellas: Thanx!

-CallMeSweetie: No he's not dead. He's just... missing. It'll make sense later. :D Anyway, thank you!

**

* * *

**

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 31  
Valentine's Day

Seeing two people make out in a hallway was always something that made Wally sick. 1. It was a bunch of worthless mushy gooey stuff. 2. It was embarrassing and they needed to get a room.

Valentines Day was coming up faster than ever, and a weight started forming in the pit of the Australian boy's stomach. Something that went against every creed of "manness" that he lived up to. And it was all because of _her_.

Kuki Sanban was heading towards her French class, leaving Wally only a few minutes to try and talk to her. _You can do this mate. Just walk up to her and… and… aww crud. Ah can't do this. Ah really can't do this. I…_

"Hey Wally," she greeted. Wally froze and looked at her.

"Uh…"

She smiled, making his cheeks flush. "You ok?" she asked.

'_Say somethin' ya idiot!_'

"Um… yeah, I—"

The bell rang. "Um, I'll talk to you after class, ok?"

Wally stammered. "Y-yeah. Ok…"

Kuki turned, but that only made Wally panic. "Kuki, wait!"

She turned, looking expectantly. The words never came. "Uh… can I borrow a quarter?"

She cocked her eyebrow. "A quarter?"

"Yeah…"

Sighing she dug in her pocket and handed the metallic coin to him. "Here. I'll see you after class."

"Sure. Thanks… for the quarter…"

Kuki once again turned and walked into her classroom, never showing him the disappointment that lined her face. Wally turned to a locker and, head falling forward, purposefully crashed into it.

"Ya are such a cruddy idiot!" he shouted at himself. _Toime for professional 'elp._ There was only one person he could think of to help in a case this pathetically desperate.

* * *

"What do you want, Wally?" Abby asked.

"I need some… advoice."

"Advice? About what?"

"Well… ya see there's this girl—"

"Girl problems? You?" Abby chuckled.

Scowling, Wally continued. "Sheh only owes meh a quarter and I don't know… how ta ask for it—" He closed his eyes. _Please buy it, please buy it._

"This girl owes you a quarter?" Abby asked. _The way he talks, Kuki will owe him a fortune by the time they get together._

"Yeah."

"Have you asked for it back and she said no?"

"No, I can't ask her!"

Abby sighed. "Alright. If you just want to get your quarter back, all ya have to do is be nice," she said as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Be noice? I AM noice."

_Oh boy._ "Abby means treat her right. Try taking her to the candy store on Valentines Day and buy her her favorite."

"Whoi would I spend money on her if I'm tryin to get moy quarter back?"

Abby smirked. "You gotta spend money to make money."

Wally blushed and scuffed his shoe. "Alroight, foine. I'll take her ta get some ice cream or something'."

"Good luck," she replied and turned her attention back at her magazine issue. As he left, Abby smirked behind the magazine.

* * *

School was almost over and a certain Aussie boy tapped his pencil impatiently as he watched the seconds tick by.

_C'mon… c'mon…_

RING! RING! RING!

"Finally!"

"Mr. Beatles! Sit down until I dismiss you!" Mrs. Toohey snapped, simultaneously bringing her ruler down on her desk for emphasis.

He didn't listen and soon her reprimands were lost in the chattering of the flood of students. Rushing quickly into the halls, Wally kept looking over the tops of heads trying to find… _There she is!_

Pushing through the waves of people, Wally made his way over to Kuki's side.

"Ello, Kuki."

Kuki smiled, placing books in her locker. "Hey, Wally. Were you given your test back?"

"Yeah. I got moi-self a a B-." Kuki closed her locker.

"A B minus? Wally, that's great!"

"And… um Kuki… I was kinda wonderin if you would loike ta come and… I don't know—get an ice cream or somethin."

Kuki smiled. "Sure, I'd love that."

"Really? Uh, great."

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Whot? Now?"

"Duh, now. It's just down the street a few blocks. Then you could… maybe walk me home?"

Wally blushed. "Uh… s-sure. Let's go."

There was a light coating of February snow along the sidewalk, but the sun was still out and Wallabee Beatles couldn't help but notice all of the couples they passed getting to the ice cream shop.

When they came to the front door, Wally stopped and smiled at Kuki. "Ya can go in. I'll beh roight there in a sec."

"Ok."

After Kuki walked in the shop, Wally raced through his brain. _Get her somethin. Flowers? Flowers! Guys always give sheilas flowers in those mushy movies Mum watches._ _But where to… yes!_

Wally went to a nearby pine tree and picked up a pinecone. "Pinecones are technically flowers, roight?"

Wally put it in his pocket and walked in. Kuki was ordering her ice cream.

"Hey, Wally. I was just ordering. What would you like?"

"Eh, Chocolate Fudge Ripple."

"Chocolate Fudge Ripple and a Tutti Frutti please."

Wally walked up and tapped the Japanese girl on her shoulder. "Uh, Kuki… I got ya somethin."

Kuki smiled, but it slightly faltered when he pulled out a pinecone. "A pinecone?"

"Yeah… I was told girls loike flowers and junk loike that." Kuki took the pinecone and looked it over with a weird look.

"Ya don't loike it?" he asked.

Kuki smiled. "Just so you know, pinecones aren't flowers."

Wally blushed with embarrassment and avoided her eyes.

"…but I love it," she said.

Looking up, Wally Beatles smiled awkwardly. Kuki handed him his ice cream and held out her own.

"Happy Valentines Day," she said. Their ice creams tapped like cups in a cheers.

"Happy Valentines Day, Kuki."


	32. Friday Night

**A/N: Sorry for the late update everybody. I do have an excuse as to why this chapter has been sitting in my computer. My laptop only gets the Internet in certain places and my home isn't one of them. Usually I update this story at school, but thanks to the snow-apocolypse, I haven't been at school for two extra days. But now here it is and I thank you my wonderful readers for our reviews.**

**KNDFANGIRL: He can be stupid, but that's why we love him. :3**

**yougotburned: Poor Wally. He is no good at the sensitive stuff. **

**kukibaby03: Thank you**

**madier1095: Thankx**

**Cerridwen-Maiden: D**

**killing u with umbrellas: **Surfer voice** Totally**

**Hittocere: I think I would too, depending if it was a good pinecone. They can smell nice, perfect for car seats and potpourri.**

* * *

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 32  
Friday Night

"So what do you want to do after high school?" The question came from nowhere, but Hoagie was in a questions mood. Abby stopped in her place.

"What?"

"What do you want to do after you graduate?" he asked again. Staring down at her shoes like she was thinking hard, her face hidden under her red hat, Abby searched through her mind.

"Hmm… I really haven't given it much thought. I mean I have an idea of college but—hmm…"

They had been walking to the grocery store to pick up snacks for that night. When Abby asked him to come over, his insides turned to mush.

"_You mean like a date?" he had asked. She answered with a look._

"_No, like a group thing. I already asked if Kuki and Wally wanted to go."_

"_And they said?"_

"_Well… they said they couldn't come. So it would just be me and you…"_

"_I'll see you at eight then," said Hoagie smoothly, earning a slap from the hat._

"_Eight? Boy, how bout six alright? I have a test tomorrow and I'm headin' to bed early."_

"_Oh— um… ok. Six it is…"_

"_See ya. Oh, and stop by early so we can go pick up some snacks."_

"_Sure."_

It was supposed to be homework, movies, and popcorn but now Hoagie was worried his question may have off-set the whole planned evening.

"I was just curious—"

Abby chuckled. "Well here, you tell me what you plan on doing after graduation and Abby'll try and come up with something."

Hoagie scratched the back of his head. "Well… I like to fly."

"I noticed."

"I was kind of thinking of going into the air force."

Abby choked on air. Did she hear right…

"Air force? As in the U.S. military?"

"Uh yeah. I'm still thinking about it, I mean I could fly regular old passenger planes, but they're so slow. I know I won't actually be fighting in a Tomcat and the basic is in Texas—"

"TEXAS?"

"Yes, Texas. But I've done some research and it sounds interesting if I want to be an aviator."

Abby was speechless. Hoagie could barely make it through gym much less make it through basic. _Remember, he _is_a former KND operative. We can run physical circles around adults._

"You know what you're getting into, right?" she asked and for a moment Hoagie was able to hear a nervous version of Abby; the clear contrast to her usual cool, casual self.

"Yeah."

"Alright, Hoagie. If that's what you wanna do—"

Silence fell between them as they continued towards the store. When they came up to the front doors, Hoagie cleared his throat.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Hmm?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Oh- right… well… Abby's thinking of becoming a doctor… like my Daddy." _As well as an adult spy._

"Another Doctor Lincoln?"

"Uh-huh."

"Cool."

Hoagie sat through the movie, his mind too busy and fuzzy to actually comprehend what was going on around him. Abby was sitting next to him, eyes hidden under that hat of hers again.

_Just make a move. That's what Wally said—no that's stupid. Since when do you listen to Wally's advice on girls? Um… drop something? No, I'll look foolish… _

"Uh, hey Abby?" he asked, voice cracking a bit.

"Boy, you ain't out of puberty yet?" she laughed. Blushing, he squirmed away farther from her. Abby noticed this and frowned.

"I'm sorry Hoagie, I was only joking."

He chuckled nervously. "Oh… heh… yeah…"

"You ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he covered. "I was uh… just wondering where the uh… the bathroom was?"

"Oh. Yeah, it's down the hall. You want me to pause the movie?"

"Oh, no," he answered slipping off of the couch and towards the hallway. "No, you can keep watching it."

She shrugged and turned back to see some car blow up. When he was sure she wasn't looking, Hoagie dashed to the bathroom and locked the door shut behind him. Pale hands, grasped the edge of the counter and the nervous teenager sprayed water on his face and under his glasses.

"What's wrong with me!" His head pressed up against the mirror. "The nerd couldn't even talk to the most wonderful girl in school—"

He caught himself. The knowledge that he liked Abby more than a friend was clear to him, but this was something else.

"_I think we'll have to couple up as to our real mission—"_

_Immediately she leaned on my shoulder in her cool manner and I—_

"Ugh… I don't feel so good." Wiping drops of sweat and water from behind his glasses, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

"You alright?" she asked.

He came around and sat down. "Yeah… I'll be fine." His voice sounded flat.

"You want some popcorn?"

"No."

_Hoagie refusing popcorn? That ain't right._

"You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. Uh… I think I'm gonna head out. I should probably get to bed early too."

"Why? You don't have a test tomorrow."

"I know. I just… I just want to get home."

Abby looked up at him. "A-alright. But first, you would tell me if something was botherin you, right?"

Hoagie stayed quiet as he got up with his backpack and bag of Cheetos. "See ya tomorrow, Abby."

"See ya, Hoagie."

Abby watched from her spot as he walked out the door, her eyes looked hidden under her hat, but she could see everything.

_So much for our _date.

* * *

**And she admits it's a date! WOO HOO!**


	33. More Bad News

**A/N: Sorry about the long-ish wait. It is spring break and I wasn't able to find a lot of time to post. But now here it is, the next chapter to keep you guys satiated for a while. :D**

**Rachpop15: I'm glad your day got better. Thanks**

**yougotburned: Agreed. They are cute because they are just so casual.**

**KNDFANGIRL: It's ok. Now the snow is practically all gone which both excites and saddens me. Here is the update.**

**CallMeSweetie: I understand, work likes to get in the way. Thank you for reviewing.**

**madier1095: Yes it was. XD**

**killing u with umbrellas: Thank you.**

**Domxisasome: Oh, thank you. I'm glad you like it that much. :3 **

**Xellda: 10...10...10... you got straight tens across the board for your fan girl squeal. **two thumbs up** Yes, he should have stayed but that would make the coniving plot bunnies under my desk angry.**

**Randomnessgirl1: It will happen... eventually...**

**Watcher-Dimension Jumper: I hope this chapter will have some action for you. It's not much, but it is there.**

**Jamed: No worries. I don't plan on giving this fanfiction up anytime soon.**

**

* * *

**

Codename Kids Next Door

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 3  
More Bad News

"After thousands of experiments and trials, Thomas Edison finally found the one filament that would fit in the light bulb and produce an efficient source of light. This contributed to the ongoing Industrial Revolution and led to the—"

Abby Lincoln scribbled furiously as her History teacher continued to ramble on and on. While taking notes, she regularly looked up at the clock, willing for the big hand to hit the twelve.

_C'mon… c'mon… _since history was her second hour, next was lunch. _This is the last time Abby skips breakfast,_ she thought to herself as her stomach growled.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Abby could've sworn the clock was gradually getting slower. She shook her head, trying to regain focus on what the teacher had been saying. Usually she was such a good student, but today was just one of _those_ days.

The alarm didn't go off, the hot water was messed up, the toothbrush fell in the toilet (she didn't use it afterwards, DUH!), no breakfast and rushed to school. Everybody has one of those days.

Yawning and blinking to stay awake, Abigail practically jumped out of his chair when the bell rang out.

"Alright class, read chapter 150 and I want 16 pages of homework on my desk tomorrow," the teacher called out over the wave of leaving students.

Abby blinked trying to regain her bearings and started shoving her stuff back into her backpack before running out of the classroom.

_Oh, thank you! Abby's so hungry._ She smiled to herself and headed towards her locker. She had been bringing her own lunch for a while now, avoiding school food. Hoagie ran past, trying to be first in the lunch line.

"Hey—oh, h-hi Abby."

"Hey Hoagie. Is it pudding day?"

"Uh, yeah. I-I should go…"

"Save Abby a seat, huh?"

"Y-yeah… sure…"

_Well last night screwed things up worse than Numbuh 5 had thought, _she thought bitterly to herself and continued heading to her locker.

_First disappearing operatives and now this. Things can't get much worse—_

Abby froze as she looked at her locker. The door was thrown open and dented, papers were falling out and her lunch was splattered against the smooth floor.

"WHAT THE—" Abby ran to her locker and then hastily looked around, just catching the glimpse of something moving out of the corner of her eye. She turned and started sprinting after them, whoever _they_ were.

"HEY! WAIT!" she shouted. Whoever she was chasing picked up speed and Abby could only see the lingering backs of their shoes as they turned corners in the hallway. Abby sped up but then came to a sudden stop at a hallway full of teenagers.

Standing on her tiptoes, she looked over the heads of the other students, searching for the locker wrecker. All she could see were students and when the crowd thinned enough, the mystery person was gone.

_Dang!_

Abby walked back to her locker, looking over the mess for any clues to who might have done it or what they were looking for. Nothing seemed to be taken and her 2x4 tech was safely in her backpack that remained at her side at all times.

_So much for lunch_, she sighed to herself and stared at the puddle of applesauce, smashed banana and messy turkey sandwich. Picking up the papers and cleaning the ruined food with a paper towel, Abby put her locker back in order before pulling out a 2x4 communicator.

"We've got a problem," she spoke, glancing over her broken locker a last time before heading to the principal.

* * *

"THIEVES!" principal Finny shouted and slammed his fist against his desk. Abby didn't respond. She stood in a 'cool' position, her hat covering her eyes and her arms crossed.

"Nothing was taken sir, but I want to know how on God's green earth someone was able to get into my locker."

"You said there were dents?"

Abby nodded.

"It seems that someone went to the trouble of actually breaking your locker. I can assure you that our filing system holds all student locker combinations with the utmost security."

Abby frowned and nodded. "Thanks Mr. Finny."

"I cannot guarantee anything, but we will be investigating into this Ms. Lincoln."

She nodded again and turned toward the door as Principal Finny sat down in his tall, leather seat.

"Oh, Ms. Lincoln?"

Abby turned and looked at the man from under her hat. He was smirking and twirling a pencil between his fingers.

"I understand that you have been 'tutoring' Mr. Beatles these past few months."

"Yes."

"Tell me, how is it coming?"

_Finny hates Wally. He's fishing._

"He's doing much better," she answered inconspicuously. "His work has improved and he actually understands the questions."

Finny looked up at her. "Well—" he snapped the pencil, "it looks like he will be graduating thanks to you."

_And he doesn't like that,_ Abby chuckled to herself but remained stoic on the outside.

"And you won't have to see him again," she replied coolly and left.

* * *

"THEY WHAT?"

"That ain't roight."

"How could someone do this?"

After school, Abby explained why she missed lunch. Hoagie had been worried she was mad at him, but that was quickly put to rest.

"What's worse is that Abby wasn't even able to get a good look at the guy."

"Why would someone want to break into _your_ locker?" asked Kuki.

Abby stared at her hands. "I don't know," she lied. _But I'm gonna find out._

_

* * *

_

"The mission failed."

_"What do you mean the mission failed?_" the voice over the phone hissed. The caller grimaced.

"I mean that she didn't have what we were looking for."

_"This was _your_ plan_." the voice accused.

"Plans change. This is just a minor setback in an ultimate operation. I want you to find out where she's hidden it and get it to me. Understood?"

There was silence on the other end. "Understood?" they asked again.

_"Whatever_," the voice answered before the line went dead.


	34. Events Relating to Prom

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for those of you who reviewed. For the ones who didn't... ... ... It's a simple button to push. It's right at the bottom of the page. **

**killing u with umbrellas: you were the first this time! Thank you**

**KNDFANGIRL: I'm sorry about your week, but glad it's better. :D Thank you so much, your review was so nice to read. I always wonder whether the voices and personalities are right, and the affirmation helped. Thanks again and I can't wait to read _your_ update in Date.**

**madier1095: oh, yeah! Naughty, naughty Kool-Aid**

**CallMeSweetie: Yeah they do. One moment Cree is fighting Abby, the next Abby is giving Cree the antidote to the Acne virus. It's a wierd relationship.**

**SecretKeeper96: Cool, you have been hooked. :P Glad you like this.**

**skygirl1229: ... ok... but I think it will still be awhile before you are proved wrong. Hmm... ;D  
**

* * *

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 33  
Events Relating to Prom

Kuki was on her way to gym when the last person she wanted to see stepped in front of her.

"Hey, Sanban."

"Lizzie."

"You know what today is, right?"

"No Lizzie," she answered, her voice identical to the tone her mother used when dealing with business.

"Well, as head of the prom committee, it is _my_ duty to hand you an invitation."

Slightly confused, Kuki shrugged. "Um… thank you?"

"I _would_ hand you an invitation, but I didn't think you would be going, so I'll just move along."

"What makes you think I'm not going?"

"Don't worry dear, I know your break-up was hard. I understand if you don'twant to participate in any more social events after such a traumatic experience. I know I did with _my_ first break-up."

_Who would want to date this monster_?

"So I'll see you around ok?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure, but first I would like my invitation," said Kuki firmly.

"You still want to go?" Lizzie's voice dropped from a sickly sweet high note to the ugly undertone she carried around when her parade was rained on.

"Of course. And I won't be going alone."

"What?"

"Um… I'm already going with someone."

Lizzie narrowed her eyes. "And who might that be?"

Kuki started to sweat. _Think. Who could you possibly go with—ah-ha!_

"Uh—Wally Beatles."

"Wally asked _you _out?"

"Yes. But I could understand your disappointment. You're only stuck with the second cutest guy in school," Kuki smirked. Lizzie, finally out of words and face red with frustration, harrumphed and stalked off.

"Miss Divine trying to get ya down again?" asked Abby, coming up from behind.

"Did you hear anything?"

"Nope. Only saw that you handled yourself perfectly and finally got under that girl's skin."

"Someone needs to teach her a lesson," Kuki muttered.

Abby smiled mischievously. "Abby knows a way."

* * *

Wally bent down to tie his shoes outside of the locker room. They had just started swimming portion of the competition and his skin still crawled at the sight of the pool.

_Eh, who reall-eh wants ta swim in dirty watah an-eh-way._

Suddenly a shrill scream let loose from the girl's locker room. The door burst open before a sticky, gooey, pink mess streaked out and across the gym. It was Lizzie covered in creamy strawberry ice cream.

"I HATE Strawberry!" she howled and ran out of the gym. Everyone who was outside, including Wally, burst into fits of laughter. Kuki and Abby laughed from the locker room door, earning the attention of Wally.

"What… did ya two… do?" he asked in between gasps of laughter.

"Gave the girl what she needed. A good dose of sweetness for Miss Sourpuss," answered Abby.

Hoagie walked up. "Oh, I wish she could've seen her face. It was all GAAHH!" he hooted, making a face.

"No, more like: EWEWEWOO!" said Kuki, making a sillier face.

"That's good. That was real-eh good," Wally chuckled.

"A nice sweet shower for Queen Bitter," laughed Kuki.

"Looks like she got her _just desserts_," Hoagie chortled, earning a fully deserved whack on the head courtesy of Abby's hat.

"Boy, I think that's one of the worst ones I've heard you say."

"What? It was funny!"

* * *

After gym was finally over and the hysterics from the Lizzie prank had died down, Wally walked Kuki back to her locker to retrieve her French book.

"So, what was all tha' real-eh about?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"It didn't look loike nothin'."

"She finally pushed my buttons too far; subtly teasing me because I didn't have a boyfriend to take me to prom and stuff."

"Oh. That's it?"

"Yes, she was mocking me by not giving me my prom invitation. She automatically assumed that I didn't have a date!"

"But ya don't, do ya?"

"Well… that's a more difficult matter. I kind of told her I was going with someone."

Wally felt down-trodden. _She already has a date? Am I too late?_

Before their conversation could continue, Kelsey, another girl in their class, walked up.

"Hi, Wally."

"Oh, uh hi?"

"So look, I was wondering if you would—you know, want to go to the dance with me?"

Wally fought hard to contain a disappointed look and pretended to think about it. _Kuki already has a date?_

"Um… I'm sorr-eh Kelsey. I'm goin with someone else." He looked at Kuki. _Take meh over that other offer._ "If she'll 'ave meh." Kuki smiled while Kelsey frowned.

"Oh, ok," she whimpered before running off.

"Would ya beh willin ta go with meh over that other offer ya got?" he asked.

"Of course," Kuki smiled and tucked a piece of dark hair behind her ear, blushing. "The other offer was you as well."

Wally gave her a look, clearly confused. "What?"

"I had to think of someone to take me to the dance, so Lizzie wouldn't have the satisfaction of me being alone. I told her it was you."

"Oh. Well tha' makes things easier."

"Yes it does," Kuki giggled. "Well then, I'll see you later."

"Sure… wait Kuki. Ya wanna hang out later or somethin?"

Her smile grew into a beam. "Yeah. What do you wanna do?"

"Oh… I-I don't know," Wally stuttered. The entire week he had been trying to gether his courage to ask Kuki out—again. There last "date" had gone well enough. Wally searched his brain for a place where they could go. Something different, something new… or maybe old?

"Hey, I know of this tree house where mah brothah hangs out with his friends. We could hang out there…"

"That sounds a little childish, doesn't it?" Kuki giggled.

"Oh, well if ya don't loike it—"

"I didn't say that. Sure, I'd like to hang out. It's that big place behind that old house right?"

"Yeah, nobody lives there no more. Mah brotha is off somewhere with his friends so it's empty."

"Sounds nice. I'll meet you there."

"Great! See ya Saturday?"

Kuki nodded turned around. _Well that was somewhat awkward._ Smiling she cuddled her books up closer to herself as she strode through the hall. _But a good awkward._


	35. Spring Day

**A/N: Alright, so I have been looking forward to writing this chapter ever since I started this story. Problem is: It didn't turn out the way that I hoped. I hope this short moment of pure fluff and 3/4ness is ok with you guys. Thank you for your wonderful reviews.**

**Rachpop15: You're Back! :D Thanks!**

**KNDFANGIRL: Yeah... the thought did cross my mind to mess up their prom and then have them reconcile later, but that's _your_ story. :3 Aww, Thank you! And you write the KND characters AMAZINGLY well in your own fics. Luck has been wished and I you will find the cure (or at least treatment) to that vile disease called Writers Block.**

**killing u with umbrellas: It's Wally. What security system _can_ kick him out? **

**madier1095: You all said you wanted what was coming to Lizzie, and so she has recieved her "just desserts" **recieves boos from the crowd**  
Abby- you did not just do that.  
Hoagie- I call it!**

**yougotburned: (:**

**kukibaby03: Thank you**

**CallMeSweetie: Of course it would. :D Hmm... I never thought about Lizzie remembering. Curse you plot holes! Anyway... I'm not sure yet whether it will mess 'em up or not. **smirks evilly****

**And so without further or do...  
**

* * *

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 35  
Spring Day

Wally was already sitting up on a tree branch when Kuki walked in. After a prior issue with accidentally getting too close, the Aussie knew that his brother and friends had booby trapped the tree. Before she had arrived, he went through and clipped wires, blocked openings and cut ropes so that his little section of tree branch was clear and trap free.

"Hi, Wally!"

"Hey," he called. Kuki worked her way up climbing the branches until she able to scoot over the bow and sit next to Wally.

"That was fun," she smiled.

"Ya sure got up here fast," he said impressed.

She cocked an eyebrow. "You almost sound surprised."

"Nah, Ah saw ya climb that rope in gym. Impressive for a Sheila."

"Are you saying girls aren't as good as climbing then boys?"

"Eh…"

Kuki smirked and played with a strand of loose hair. "You know—I almost broke up with Ace because he kept pushing that boys were better than girls," she said slyly. Wally's eyes practically popped out of his head.

His hand came up and slapped his forehead. _Brilliant ya idiot!_

"Uh… well Ah meant…"

Kuki laughed. "I'm only teasing you Wally."

Wally smiled nervously and scratched at the back of his neck. "Yeah—"

"It's a nice view up here," she said, eyes fixed in front of her. Over the Uno house was their neighborhood, the park, and, in the distance, downtown.

Wally didn't bother with the scenery. His eyes were fixed on her. "It sure is…"

"So what did you get for your Algebra homework?"

"Wha- huh?"

"Your Algebra homework. The piece of paper we worked on over the phone last night? How'd you do?"

"Oh… That homework. Uh… I got a C."

"Oh, Wally I'm sorry."

"Eh, it's no big deal."

"Yeah, but you worked hard on getting your grades up. Has your wrestling coach asked you back yet now that your GPA is up?"

"No," he replied.

"No?" she asked surprised

"No."

"Why?"

"Beats me," he shrugged.

"That's not fair! Why don't you go tell the principal?"

"Whinny Finny isn't gonna try and get meh back on the team. He hates moi guts, remembah?"

Kuki sighed. "It's still not fair."

"Nothin in life is," Wally snorted and rocked back and forth on the tree limb.

"You're going to fall off if you keep doing that," Kuki warned.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

Kuki rolled her eyes and swung her legs. "Are you really _that_ stubborn?"

"Yep."

"Uh-huh." Kuki took her attention away from him and started studying the treehouse. "This place is so cool. I can't believe I've really never noticed it before now."

_The kids were working outside on one of the balconies. The heavier set boy with the goggles was working on a new security device, the girl with the oversized green shirt was playing with a new favorite toy. Mr... Mr. Fuzzy... Mr. Fuzzy-kins. "I wuv you!" The stuffed animal slowly turned into a ripped up suit with a blonde boy in it. "I wuv you." _

"Well, mah brother and his friends don't loike people comin here anyway."

"Then is it ok if we _are_ here?" she asked.

Wally smirked. "Whot are those squirts gonna do? Hit us with a Rainbow Dorkie?"

_"You didn't just call a giant rainbow monkey stupid did you?" she asked angrily._

_The giant purple monkey turned around, flames of fury in its eyes._

_"Whoi do these things always happen ta meh?" he asked._

"Rainbow Monkey," she corrected.

"Whatevah."

"Why don't you like Rainbow Monkeys? They're so cute."

"They're girly, that's why!"

_"Rainbow Monkeys! Rainbow Monkeys! All so very Round! And SUPER CHUNKY!"_

"You say girly like it's bad," she argued.

"It is."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

Both froze, now realizing how close they became as they argued. Kuki smiled and tucked a hair behind her ear. Wally stared at her. _She looks… amazing…_

_"Kuki," the blond boy chained to the iceburg looked at his Japanese crush next to him. Figuring they were doomed anyway, what did he have to lose? "Ah've always wanted ta tell ya somethin-" _Leaning in slowly, the moment pulled him to her… closer… closer…

"WHAT ARE YA DOIN?"

Wally yelled and fell backwards off of the tree branch. It wasn't that far of a drop, but it was enough of an impact to fill the Aussie teen's vision with stars.

"Wally?"

"Ugh…" he groaned, sitting up and rubbing the lump on his head. At first all he could see was Kuki, causing a goofy grin to stretch his mouth. As his vision cleared, he could make out a smaller frame behind her, and then more and more smaller people. It was his brother Joey and his friends.

"Wally, what are ya doin here?" he asked angrily.

"Just… laying around," he answered simply, trying to sound casual and tough. Joey was glaring and his friends had some type of weird toy guns pointed at him.

"We should blast you for being in our tree house," threatened a brunette boy in the front.

"Back off," Wally growled. "We weren't hurtin nothin." Kuki came down from the tree branch and stood a little behind Wally.

"Just don't come in our tree house again," Joey growled back. "Last thing we need is ya bloody teenagers around."

Wally rolled his eyes and took Kuki's hand. "C'mon. Ah'll take ya home."

"Is your brother and his friends always like this?" she asked.

"Unfortunately."

The kids made sure Wally and Kuki were gone before going in the tree house. The leader with the brown locks turned on Joey. "Numbuh 104, what was you're brother doing here?"

"Ah don't know. Looked like he was just hangin out with that girl."

"Well… I still want a sweep of the tree house. Check for bugs, damage, and make sure all our files are still intact and present," the leader said. The other kids of Sector V saluted.

"Yes sir, Numbuh 106, sir!"

"_They_ won't get us," Numbuh 106 muttered.


	36. Stakeout

**A/N: And now let us switch from 3/4 to... well you'll find out. THank you to:**

**killing u with umbrellas: Glad to hear it.**

**KNDFANGIRL: Yeah... to tell you the truth the whole flashback idea wasn't in the original plan until you all suggested it. It was kind of a last minute add in, but I'm glad it was met with approval.**

**Randomnessgirl1: No, I really don't think he did know about his brother, only because there is about seven years between them. By the time Joey first would be allowed in the KND( which is about six years old), Wally would already be sixteen and stuff. Yes he has heard about sector V, but nothing specific. As for the missing kids... we'll get to them eventually. :3**

**SecretKeeper96: Maybe... maybe not... **shifts eyes****

**CallMeSweetie: Thanks. Mushi knows about Kuki because she was five when Kuki was ten so there is memory. As for Joey, he was about 1 and probably doesn't know. Hope that clears it up.**

**yougotburned: Oh, thank you!**

**Rachpop15: Thicken my pot of plot! Muahahaha! **Ahem** Thank you for your review.**

**madier1095: Yeah... you and Hoagie may be the only ones to like it... hehe...**

**cartoonlover03: Thanks**

**schmin101: Ah Happy fangirl moment... it's like a better version of a sugar high... Thank you.**

**little kitten 97: Here you go!  
**

* * *

Codename Kids Next Door

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 36  
Stakeout

The sun set on another quiet evening. Kids came in for curfew, and teenagers and adults started going out to begin their night lives. Everything was normal when suddenly a small but incredibly fast ship flew up over the trees and then back in the cover of pines.

[[Kids Next Door P.A.P.E.R.J.E.T. Prepared Aerodynamic Plane Envoys Readily Jumping Espionage Teenagers.]]

The P.A.P.E.R.J.E.T. curved through the woods, expertly. "Since when did we stop building these things with Yipper comics?" asked Numbuh 5 looking at the wall.

"I don't know. I didn't think there was a shortage of comics—" Numbuh 362 was cut off as she had to weave through trees.

"You sure you know how to drive this thing?"

"Of course," said Numbuh 362, dodging another branch and swooping under a fallen trunk. Numbuh 5 was thrown back into her seat.

"Girl—" Her phone started to ring a cool beat. The neatly mechanical print of her Caller ID labeled the call as Hoagie. "Hey Hoagie," she answered.

"Uh, hi Abby. Can I talk to you?"

"Um—"

"We're here Numbuh 5," said 362, lowering the ship in a perpendicular descent.

"Ok. Hey Hoagie… uh this really isn't a good time. Can I call you back later?"

"S-sure… yeah… that's cool," he said before hanging up. Abby closed her phone and fixed her hat.

"Alright, let's go."

The two had to climb up a tree near the bedroom window to get inside without being noticed. Abby looked down from the limb and automatically wished she hadn't. With the crazy ride and taller than average tree heights, her stomach was doing summersaults. _What are we doing here_? she asked herself, remembering to earlier that day.

_Flashback!_

"_We have a lead," said Numbuh 362, bursting into the room. Numbuh 5 turned in her chair, expectantly confused._

"_Lead to what?" she asked._

"_The disappearing operatives' case. It's a bit far-fetched and the evidence is only circumstantial but—it is a lead."_

_Abby rolled her chair over to the table by the wall. "What do you got?" Rachel laid out a file reading #101._

"_Dillon Lark, Operative Numbuh 101. He went missing right before his decommissioning."_

"_He wasn't caught?"_

"_No. He seemed to just disappear off the face of the earth. Then again, he was the Head of Decommissioning," Rachel explained._

"_So he could've erased his age and birthday," said Abby._

"_Yeah. Problem is… the operatives sent to track him down found evidence that he was kidnapped."_

"_Kidnapped?"_

"_His room was a mess when some operatives went to investigate. I mean like a fight mess with blast marks on the wall."_

"_So why is this a lead?"_

"_Numbuh 101 disappeared last summer. A few weeks later and another operative disappeared and then another a few days later. I think he may be the first missing operative."_

"_So if we look for where he was last seen, it might lead us—"_

"—_to where the operatives are being kept and maybe who is actually taking them."_

_Abby leaned back and sighed. "Well, you're right. It is a long shot."_

"_But it's worth taking a look."_

_End Flashback_

"Crap, wrong window," Numbuh 362 hissed. Instead of a window to Numbuh 101's room, it led to the hallway. While sneaking through the hallway they past the parents' room, they heard his parents talking about how they missed their son and hoped he was having a fun time studying abroad.

"A kid studying abroad? Who could possibly believe that bologna?" Numbuh 5 whispered.

"Ssh. Let's just get in and out."

Numbuh 101's room had been cleaned up by his parents. They entered his room and found it almost spotless. "Man, how are we going ta find anything. His parents probably got rid of any evidence left," Numbuh 5 complained while searching his shirt drawer.

"We still need to check. Maybe the kidnappers left something."

"Months ago," Numbuh 5 reminded, but continued to look.

"I said this was a long shot," said Numbuh 362 while rummaging through the desk. "Check out the window and see if there's a way we can get out of here."

Numbuh 5 nodded and obeyed, opening the window and seeing the P.A.P.E.R.J.E.T. peeking out of from the corner of the house.

"We're close to the P.A.P.E.R.J.E.T," Numbuh 5 said and walked away from the window to the closet. Numbuh 362 was still going through the desk. All she found were Yipper comics. "This guy's a worse fan of Yipper than Numbuh 46."

"It seems that each Decomission's Officer has had their own share of obsessions," Numbuh 5 commented, tossing a sock. She smirked, remembering what Numbuh 4 had told her and the guys about Numbuh 86's birthday party and how she was even more obsessed with Rainbow Monkeys than Numbuh 3.

"Nothing's here," Numbuh 362 groaned frustratingly. This mission had gotten old weeks ago to the point where it was just tedious. Yet no matter what they did, there were no leads and more missing operatives every week.

Numbuh 5's phone rang again, the glowing blue lettering signaling that it was Hoagie again. Abby sighed and ignored it at first, but the phone continued to ring.

"Oh just answer it," Numbuh 362 snapped impatiently. Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes under her hat and answered the phone.

"Hello Hoagie."

"Hey Abby. Look I really need to ask you something."

"Is it that important?" asked Abby, pressing the phone between her ear and shoulder and continuing to search.

"Yes, it is. And I need to tell you now before I stop being brave enough to ask."

"Look Hoagie, I'm kinda busy right now, but I'll talk to you later tonight or even tomor—"

"WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?"

The question was so loud that even Numbuh 362 could hear it. She stared at Numbuh 5, patiently waiting for something to happen to take away the mundane atmosphere of the mission. Numbuh 5 on the other hand was caught off guard.

"W-what?"

"Will. You. Go. To. Prom. With. Me?"

"H-hoagie…"

"What's she sayin, mate?" an incredibly familiar Australian accent made it through the phone.

"Is Wally with you?" Numbuh 5 asked out loud, automatically wishing she had been silent. A door could be heard closing down the hall and footsteps approached, each getting louder and louder.

"Aw, snap," she hissed and started hastily cleaning up the mess she made in her search. Numbuh 362 was doing the same.

"Look Hoagie, can I call you back. I kinda need to get off the phone—"

"Will you go to prom with me?" he asked again, but his voice gave away that he was quickly losing his nerve. _Stubborn, stubborn boy._

"Yes."

"Oh ok, wait what?"

"Hang up the phone," Numbuh 362 hissed.

"Yes," she said again and then hung up the phone, diving into the close after Numbuh 362 and closing the door just as the bedroom door opened.

"Hmm, I swore I heard something—" it was a female voice so it must have been Numbuh 101's mom. "Oh, the window's open."

Numbuh 5 froze. _I left the window open! What are you girl, an amateur? That's the stupidest mistake—_

"Must've just been the wind," the mom rationalized.

The two teens could hear her walk across the room to the window. Numbuh 5 held her breath as she passed the closet. The window could be heard sliding against its frames and then banging shut. A few more footsteps and then the door creaked and clicked shut.

Numbuh 362 let go of the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "That was close," she whispered.

"Yeah," answered Numbuh 5 who opened the door and walked out. "Man, that boy's got some ripe clothes in this closet," she complained and flopped on the bed.

"Yeah, but it was a good thing we were in there," said Numbuh 362.

"What're you talking about?"

"I found something." Numbuh 362 turned around and held out a purple bra. "Now why would a boy have a bra in his closet?"

"Battle Ready Armor," Numbuh 5 shook her head. "So what do we do now?"

"We need to find you sister. Her running has gone on long enough."

Numbuh 5 nodded and hopped off the bed. "Alright. Now let's get out of this room, it smells like old tacos."

"Sure." The two girls opened the window again, this time making sure they closed it on their way out, and got back in the P.A.P.E.R.J.E.T. When they were well away, Rachel smirked.

"So… going to the prom with Hoagie Gilligan huh?"

"What?" Abby asked.

"He asked you to the prom. Well, shouted it rather. You excited?"

Abby was remembering the conversation in the bedroom and inwardly groaned. _He caught me at such a time I wasn't thinking. Prom… with Hoagie… and his lame jokes… child-like attitude… cute hair… Oh girl, you got it bad!_

"Yeah, I guess I am," she smiled.


	37. Suspicion

**A/N: **gets on her knees and begs forgiveness** I''MSORRY! Yes, it has been forever since I posted chapter 36, but here is chapter 37 offered to you as a peace offering. Also... I regret to say that there will be no more chapter until after April. College is almost done for the semester, I am swamped with work, I'm looking for a job and on top of it all chapter 38 is turning into a beast to write ... ... ... ... ... please pray for me and my sanity.**

**But though my mind is within an inch of death by overload, you all are still amazing and patient. So here are a ton of thank yous from this very grateful writer:**

**QueenCobraWing: Thank you. Oh, you can say your theories. They can't be as embarassing as all THAT.**

**KNDFANGIRL: HOT FUDGE FOR MY ICE CREAM! Wait... we're not supposed to out ANYTHING on good ice cream... aww snapple.**

**little kitten 97: I know, aren't they adorable? Here's your update**

**CallMeSweetie: hmm... I don't know. I can't imagine Abby going too girly.**

**killing u with umbrellas: Thank you.**

**cartoonlover03: It was time.**

**Rachpop15: Yes, Matt is Numbuh 101. I realized that after I posted the chapter, so it has been changed to an unused number. Well... I don't know what it is for you where you live but it all nice and sunny now. I hope Spring has been nice to you.**

**schmin101: Aww, thank you.**

**madier1095: What couldn't I tell... oh! ... ... ... Just kidding. I'm glad too.**

**skygirl1229: Well... you could go to Walmart. They have a decent selection of Battle Ready Armor for cheap prices.**

**Sally: Glad you liked it.**

**Wow, so many people reviewed. Thank you everyone! Here's chapter 37.  
**

* * *

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation U.N.I.T.E.

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 37  
Suspicion

"I did a sweep of her room," cried Numbuh 5. "How could I have missed something?"

"It's okay, Numbuh 5. We'll just go snooping around your sister's room later today," said Numbuh 362, but Abby shook her head.

"Sorry, Numbuh 5's gotta pass on that."

"What? Why?"

"Cree is taking me to lunch before she goes back to college tomorrow."

"That's dangerous Numbuh 5—"

"But she doesn't know that I know she's involved," she interrupted again. "We just discovered that this Numbuh 101 might have been kidnapped by teenagers and Cree is still head of the Teenz. Numbuh 5 just has a feeling about dis. I just wanna check."

362 sighed in frustration. "Fine. See if she knows anything. If not then we'll go with my plan, understood?"

"Yeah, Numbuh 5 gets it," Abby saluted and left.

* * *

Cree plastered on a fake smile as she drove her and her sister downtown. There was a café on the corner that Cree said served great food and better coffee.

"You can handle coffee, right?" she asked Abby.

"Yeah, Abby can handle it." _Doesn't mean she's gonna try,_ she thought.

Cree looked back at the road, trying to hide her suspicion. _A real adult would be able to handle some good strong coffee without it effecting 'em too much._

Cree pulled the car over on the side of the street in front of the café. "Here we are. Abby, can you go find us a seat, I need to use the restroom."

"Sure." Abby, not too thrilled at being there, got out first and walked inside the small business. The room wafted with a warm aroma of coffee and baked goods. _It could almost put someone to sleep_, she smiled to herself while sitting at a table towards the back.

Cree came in next and went the opposite direction, "heading toward the bathrooms." Abby looked around to make sure no one was looking before she swept the place for exits, potential defense positions and… the waiter?

"Hey, what can I get you to start with?" he asked politely. Abby scrutinized his face closely. He was a teenager but something was… agonizingly familiar about him. _Where have I seen him before?_

"Um… my sista will have a choco-vanilla mocha-chino espresso with marshmallows and I'll just take water."

He wrote the orders down and winked. "Ok, comin right up," he said with a dashing smile. Abby cocked an eyebrow. _Oh great, this guy's a flirt._

Cree walked in right as the waiter left. "You get my drink?" she asked. Abby nodded.

"Yeah, a choco-vanilla mocha-chino espresso with marshmallows, right?"

"Mhmm."

Cree sat down and started playing with the dessert card. "Mmm, they have a chocolate mountain pie. What do you think about that?"

Abby gave her a weird look. "I thought we were here for lunch, not chocolate."

"What? Can't indulge your sweet tooth? I know you have one."

Immediately Abby went on edge. _Was that just a figure of speech or did she mean something_?

"What did you get to drink?" asked Cree.

Abby took a deep breath, keeping herself cool and focused. "Just a glass of water."

"Just water? What, you couldn't handle a coffee?"

"I'm not in the mood for coffee."

"Or a soda? They have those here too ya know."

"Abby knows. I just wanted water."

"Mhmm. I knew you couldn't hold your coffee but I figured soda was fine. I mean, you _are_ old enough."

_She knows I can't hold my coffee? How? Wait… old enough? Oh girl…_

"Here's your choco-vanilla mocha-chino espresso with marshmallows, and your ice water," said the waiter. "Are you two ready to order?"

"Uh… yeah… I'll have the club sandwich…"

"Would you like a salad with that?"

"No, just the sandwich."

"Ok… and you?" he turned to Cree. Abby noticed the change of her sister's demeanor. She seemed to have changed from a quiet, in control, interrogator to frustrated and shaken.

"I-I'll uh… have what—what she's having."

"Ok, two club sandwiches coming right up."

When he left, Abby stared at Cree. _Ok, it's time to take control of this situation._ "I didn't think you liked club sandwiches."

"I-I don't… I mean, I do. I just don't eat them that often."

"Do you know the waiter?"

"… no."

"Really? It looked like you knew him. He must just be familiar or somethin like that."

"Yeah, something like that."

"So are you looking forward to school? It must be hard to balance with work and… _other_ projects."

Cree frowned and took a sip of her coffee. "It won't be that big of a problem, I assure you."

"No… no it won't."

The rest of their lunch continued in silence. Abby continually thought about the waiter and where she'd seen his face before. It was like one of those moments where you know the answer is on the tip of your tongue, but it just won't put itself together.

Excusing herself, Abby went to the bathroom. Inside, she pulled out a communicator. "Rachel, it's Abby. Cree does know something. She must've hid all the evidence somewhere else besides her room."

"Does she know about you?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Abby heard a sigh on the other end. "Alright. Watch her every move and try and salvage what's left of your cover."

While Abby was away, Cree inconspicuously scanned her surroundings before putting her wrist by her mouth. "Our position is compromised. She's on to us."

"_That is unfortunate. You know what to do._"

"Affirmative."


	38. Championship

**A/N: So I am back from a decently long furlow. I was having troubles trying to get the chapters to fit together and random icky stuff like that, but now it's all better. We are almost to 200 reviews, which is SO AWESOME! I've never gotten this many reviews for a story. Ever. You all are wonderful and each get a cyber-cookie and this new chapter. **

**QueenCobraWing: That would be an interesting story, Numbuh 1 going bad. But I like to stay extremely close to cannon as possible and Numbuh 1 has proved himself to be a genuine kid through and through. Thanks for your support.**

**yougotburned: And no answers until later... MUAHAHAHA!**

**little kitten 97: Thank you**

**Rachpop15: WALLY! DID YOU LET HER INTO MY SECRET PLOT BUNNY BOX? Wally: Uh... no? Me: Oh... never mind what I just said then. I have no information detailing what Cree will or will not do. **shifty eyes****

**killing u with umbrellas: Glad to hear it.**

**madier1095: I think Cree suffers from a psychological abandonment problem... or she's just nuts. Who knows?**

**CallMeSweetie: Hmm... I didn't really think of that. She already has a thing with Maurice so... **

**KNDFANGIRL: Wow... long review. SWEET! The one thing I will never forgive the DCFDTL for is calling sprinkles jimmies. The worst part is that I heard someone in real life say they wanted jimmies. **shudders** It sounds like you have the perfect advertising voice. :D GASP! Poison sugar! That is so Cree... but that may put a damper on the rest of the story if Abby got hurt so early in the plot. All answers shall be revealed in due time. Thanks!**

**Chattykitkat: I would love to make longer chapters, but no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to get them to BE longer. Oh well, I guess we shall have to settle on more chapters. Don't worry, the answers are coming soon.**

**cartoonlover03: Thanx!  
**

* * *

Codename Kids Next Door

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 38  
Championship

"Well… whot did she say?" asked Wally.

Putting the phone down on his desk, Hoagie stared blankly at the wall, too stunned for words. _She said... oh my gosh…_

"C'mon, mate. Whot did she say?"

"S-she said yes. Abigail Lincoln just said yes to Hoagie Gilligan," said the dumbfounded Hoagie.

"Good on ya mate!" Wally cheered and slapped Hoagie on the back a bit too hard. The unaware nerd flew out of his chair and landed sprawled on the floor. "Sorry man."

But Hoagie didn't care in his stupefied state. "Abby Lincoln is going to prom with Hoagie Gilligan."

"Yeah, and Wally Beatles is about ta knock Hoagie Gilligan's lights out if he keeps talking loike that."

Hoagie finally got a grip and sat up. "I'M GOING TO PROM WITH ABBY LINCOLN!" he shouted, arms punched up towards the ceiling in victory.

"Ah think we got that the first four times ya said it."

"I only said it three times," Hoagie corrected. Wally smiled and did a victory dance.

"Ah'm getting bettah! Neh neneh NEH! Take that math!"

Hoagie lifted himself back into his computer desk and spun it around. "We're going to prom—oh no."

"Oh no whot?"

"Oh no, do you know what this means?"

"No."

"It means we have to start planning. Flowers, how to get there, tuxes, corsages-"

"A cor-what?"

"It's a flower you put on the girl's wrist."

"And you know that because…"

"Never mind. Oh… what if she starts acting weird? Or I start acting weird—"

"Hoagie, chill. You're makin a big deal outta nothing. Ah'll see ya tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Gym? Championships? Anythin ringin a bell?"

"Oh yeah," Hoagie said remembering, and then he sunk into an all new low. "Oh, no."

"We're gonna win this thing Hoags. Everythin'll beh foine."

* * *

"This is not fine," Hoagie hissed while looking on the leader board. Sector V had miraculously pushed their way up to the top, just behind the Jets (Ace's team). Ace stood with his cronies, leering at Team V.

"Alright everyone!" shouted Coach. "Today's match is a head-to-head between the Jets!" The class cheered. "And Team V!" A few claps and whistles.

"Cruddy suck-ups," Wally muttered.

"The name of the game is dodgeball! Your teams will line up with the balls and on the whistle begin. LINE UP!"

The teams obeyed and lined up in the middle of the gym, the other students cheering from the bleachers. Hoagie was nervously placed in front of the biggest linebacker on the team, Joey Balooka.

"Uh… h-hey," he chuckled nervously. The linebacker growled.

"Gilligan."

"Ready!" Coach hollered. Wally smirked, facing Ace.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face Beatles," he threatened.

"Set!"

"Ya can try," Wally retorted, leaning towards a ball.

"GO!" Both teams ran for the dodge-balls, grabbed one and stepped back, taking aim. Hoagie fumbled, almost losing his weapon. The other students waited in silence for the first shot to be launched when… Ace shouted in effort and launched the ball at Wally. Wally ducked and through his over, the ball glancing the floor just before hitting Ace. The onlookers cheered uproariously as the action grew.

Abby ducked an oncoming ball and tossed, landing it squarely in the chest of an opponent. Hoagie yelped and dropped his ball as another flew past his head. Scrambling for his ammo, he immediately was hit with another ball.

"Hoagie, you alright?" asked Kuki.

"Peachy," he grunted while walking off to the sidelines. Before he reached out of bounds, another ball soared through the air and clobbered him in the head. Wally watched and spun around to see the attacker: Ace. The crowd started booing Ace's team.

"Ya coward!" Wally shouted and through a ball.

"Hoagie, you ok baby?" asked Abby.

"Ow," he answered and sat down, rubbing the back of his head. "Do you think I'll get some sense from that knock?" he called.

Abby rolled her eyes. _At least his humor wasn't affected_, she thought bitingly, contacting a dodge-ball with Balooka's chest.

Kuki saw a ball zooming her way and tried to jump over it, but was unfortunately clipped in the ankle. She fell to the ground and landed on her ankle wrong. "Ow!"

"Kuki, ya ok?" Wally called with a grunt from flinging another dodgeball.

"My ankle hurts, but I'm ok," she replied and hobbled out of bounds next to Hoagie. Ace smirked.

"Sorry about that babe," he jeered.

"She ain't your babe no more!" Wally shouted and slung the ball at Ace's face. The crowd cheered uproariously as the ball sang through the air, making contact with the bridge of Ace's glasses and knocking the cocky teenager back on his rear. The crowd jumped up and their applause grew louder at the sudden victory.

Coach stood back, dumbstruck. His football players, the game leaders of the entire competition were defeated by… the odd balls. "What the-"

Hoagie ran back out to Abby and Wally while Kuki hobbled, all gathering around the Aussie in a huge group hug. "We won!"

"WOOHOO!"

"YEAH!"

"YAY!"

On the other side of the gym, Ace picked himself up and glared. "Impossible."

"You okay, Ace?" asked Balooka.

"Fine," he snapped and looked at his broken sunglasses. "Just… fine."

Kuki hugged Wally, causing the blond to blush hard. "Wally, you did it! …ouch."

"You okay Kuki?" he asked.

"I think so. That landing was harder than I thought."

"Wally, you should take Kuki down to get some ice," said Abby.

"Yeah," he nodded and started walking when the coach came up.

"Not so fast, Beatles… Sanban. Team V, here's—" Coach grimaced as he held the chep plastic trophy. "Here's your trophy." His voice was reluctant and begrudging, but it was the prize. Wally took the trophy with a huge grin and held it up in the air, gaining more applause from the most of the remaining students. Rachel stood off to the side, smiling and clapping. Abby stepped over, her eyes still on her team.

"Looks like you got the best prize of all," said Rachel.

"Almost. What would be better is an even greater victory with Abby's friends."

"You know it can't be done."

"Yeah, Abby knows."

Kuki stood on one leg, trying to balance herself with the training of a cheerleader, but when Wally let go to take the trophy, she lost her balance and almost fell. Wally doubled back and caught her with ease, chuckling.

"You've already hurt one leg," he said.

"Thanks."

"Weh need ta get that ankle taken care of," he said while helping her back up. Hoagie had the plastic trophy and was showing off for Abby and Rachel while the other two teammates hobbled out of the hallway to a bench.

"Here, put it up," said Wally. Kuki obeyed and Wally looked over the busted ankle. "How bad does it hurt?" he asked while poking certain spots above her foot.

"It doesn't hurt so bad now. Just throbbing."

"Nothin some ice can't fix."

"Yeah. Luckily it wasn't too serious. I would hate to imagine what a break would feel like."

"Worse than whot you're feelin. Ya just need ta take it easy an' not put too much weight on that leg," he advised. "Ah'll go get some ice."

"Hey, Wally?"

"Yeah, Kuki?" He looked up and their eyes met. She smiled.

"You know you would be a great doctor?"

"Doctor? Meh?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Seriously. You should think about it."

"Ah don't have the grades—"

"But you have the knowledge. And you're great at sports. You could get a scholarship."

Wally shook his head. "Ah'll go get that ice." As he walked away, Kuki sighed not knowing that when Wally turned the corner, he smirked and looked off into space. "Doctor Beatles… hmm…"

* * *

"THEY ARE ON TO US! WE MUST MOVE NOW-!" shouted a male voice, but on the last word his voice squeaked. He groaned and kicked the wall.

"Stupid voice!"

"Chill kid," said Cree.

"I'm NOT a KID!"

"Uh-huh. Patience. Everything is going according to plan."

"But they'll ruin it!"

"What can they do? Find me? Hunt me down? That'll only make my job easier. As soon as those two traitors are out of the way, you can finish off what's left of the KNDorks. The plan is still intact even with our nosy pests."

"And did you get what I needed?"

"Already in place. Soon it will be ready and we can finally say good bye Kids Next Door!" she laughed. He joined in too, until he squeaked again, shouting in frustration.


	39. Prom Stresses Part I

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews everyone. For those waiting for answers, I am here to tell you that they will be coming soon. Don't everyone jump in excitement all at once. Kidding, but I felt that the last few chapters were continuing the set plot so for now we'll just throw in another "twist." Here we go:**

**QueenCobraWing- I'm assuming that this update was soon enough since there are no ghost hampsters- oh wait, someone's at the door...**

**Chattykitkat: Muahaha! Adult tyranny!**

**cartoonlover03: Thanks**

**Rachpop15: ... ... The suspense isn't driving you too crazy is it? :D**

**Yougotburned: **bows** Thank you. Thank you.**

**madier1095: Glad you enjoyed the joke. Mr. Warburton makes Hoagie's jokes so easy, but they're really hard to come up with.**

**CallMeSweetie: I promise it will happen... eventually...**

**princess apollo: He did already, in the chapter with Lizzie getting ice cream dumped on her.**

**killing u with umbrellas: Awesome**

**KNDFangirl: Yeah, I tried to base him off the coach from the episode Operation L.E.A.D.E.R. but it he came out different than planned. I'm glad you liked the action part, I was worried it wasn't descriptive enough or if it was just confusing. I read your mission chapter and it turned out great. Answers will come... eventually...  
**

* * *

Codename Kids Next Door

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 39  
Prom Stresses Part I

Kuki squealed with delight. You're going to prom too? And with Hoagie!" She gasped. "Oh, we could all go together! This is going to be amazing!"

"Chill, Kuki. It's just a dance."

"It is not just a dance, it's PROM! And our last prom too. This is the night where dreams come true," she said dreamily, clapping her hands together and getting that large puppy dog look as she imagined it.

Abby smirked. "You memorized that from the poster," she said, recalling that the prom theme titled on the poster was Under the Stars: where dreams come true.

"Yeah, but still. We have to find you the perfect dress—You can come dress shopping with me!"

"When?"

"Now! I was planning on going right after school with my mom."

"But I have my car with me—"

"Then I can call my mom and tell her you'll drive me. This is perfect!"

"Nuh-uh. No way is Abby goin shopping for dresses. Besides I was planning on wearing some nice slacks and a blouse—"

"As I said before Abby, this. Is. Prom! You don't just wear nice clothes. You wear formal clothes."

_It's that stupid party in Paris all over again,_ she thought glumly.

"Kuki—"

But Abby couldn't stop her. The Japanese girl was already calling her mom with her cell phone. "Hey, Mom? Hi. Yeah, Abby's going to take me to the mall so you don't have to come over. Yeah. Alright, love you too. Bye."

"Girl, I'm not goin to the mall—"

"Please, Abby?" she asked with a pouty lip and puppy dog eyes. Abby frowned.

"No."

The lip stuck out more and the eyes, if possible, got bigger. Abby rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But we have to make it quick, I've got things to do."

"YAY!" Kuki jumped, clenched Abby's wrist and dragged her down the hall, out to the parking lot, and to Abby's car. Pulling away from Kuki's grasp, Abby pulled out her keys and got in, Kuki jumped in the passenger seat.

"Let's get this over with."

To Abby's horror, going to the mall with Kuki wasn't just a quick trip, it was an experience. They roamed in and out of dress stores, shoe shops, past jewelry kiosks and purse boutiques, and still they didn't find anything for Kuki let alone Abby.

"Here's another one."

"Kuki," Abby groaned, but submitted to being pulled into the store for her friend's sake. There were racks of clothes from business suits to cocktail dresses. Kuki pulled out a fluffy pink dress and beamed.

"What do you think?"

Abby looked at it awkwardly. "It's kind of… poofy ain't it."

Kuki looked at it hard and nodded. "Yeah, it's too poofy… but this one isn't," she remedied and pulled out another pink dress. It was a pale apple-blossom pink with thin layers making up the skirt that it had a floating look to it.

"I like it!" she beamed.

"It looks good," Abby complimented, though she would never be caught dead wearing pink. Thumbing a dark blue dress, Abby frowned and pulled it off the rack.

"What about this?" she asked.

"For you?" asked Kuki.

"Yeah girl, whatcha think?"

"It looks pretty. Go try it on."

"You sure—"

"Go!" demanded Kuki, who then pushed Abby into the nearest change-stall. After a few minutes, Abby came out in the dress, making Kuki's eyes widen with delight and gush. (You've seen those eyes. The ones she gets when Wally decides to be caring once in a while or when she has a moment with rainbow monkeys.)

The dress was made of a deep shade of shiny, blue fabric with white noodle straps and a white hem. It fit Abby just right and flowed at the bottom, grazing the floor. Kuki gaped.

"It looks amazing!"

Abby looked behind her and turned around. "You sure, girl? It's still a dress—"

"Of course I'm sure. Oh, I know a pair of shoes that would go wonderful with that AND—" she paused for dramatic effect, "—I know how to make it more comfortable for you."

Abby put her hands on her hips and gave her friend an "are-you-serious look."

"How?" she asked.

* * *

**Prom Night:**

"Wally, are you done yet?" Hoagie called into the bathroom. He and Wally had agreed to help each other get ready for prom night so as not to be total embarrassments. The foursome had mixed the plans up for the night. They were all to meet up at the gym for prom. Instead of eating together before hand, they were going to have a pizza party after prom and hang-out. When they went home, then their families could get the pictures needed for a complete stereotypical prom.

"Whot the crud is this supposed ta do?" Hoagie heard Wally mumble frustrated.

"Dude, it's a suit! It's not that difficult."

"Ah've never had to beh so clean!" Wally shouted back. "This is so weird!"

"Just remember, it's for Kuki!" Hoagie shot back.

Wally stood in the bathroom in his orange button down shirt. He was trying to figure out the buttons on his jacket sleeve and what they were supposed to do. Rolling his eyes, Wally looked in the bathroom mirror. Staring back was a nervous Aussie boy with impossible-to-fix hair.

_Get a grip Beatles. It's prom!_ "Ah don't want ta look loike an idiot!"

"Do you need help?" Hoagie called from the hall.

"NO!" Wally wrestled with his jacket until it looked decently ok and then shoved the hard, unyielding black shoes on his feet. Opening the door, he strutted out and turned around awkwardly. "How do Ah look?"

Hoagie stifled a snicker. Wally glared and threw up his arms. "WHOT?"

"Man, I think you got the tie wrong," Hoagie chuckled. Wally looked down at the mess of knots that was supposed to be a tie. He remembered vaguely his mom once tying his ties and how they felt like snakes trying to choke him.

"Forget it!" Wally fumed and tore the mass of knots from his neck. The boys turned to Hoagie's room, missing the neck tie squirm a little in defeat.

"Whot's a tie? Ah look fine without it," he huffed before finally looking at Hoagie. Immediately the Aussie boy burst out laughing. Hoagie looked at him and then back to Wally.

"What?"

"Where'd ya dig that up?" Wally guffawed.

"It was my dad's," Hoagie defended and felt the powder blue ends of his monkey suit. The poor teenager was dressed in a powder blue coat and slacks. His froofy cummerbund rested under an equally bright blue bow-tie. Hoagie's hair wasn't covered in his trademark brown hat but was bare with his brown locks combed forward. His white shoes looked like they belonged to a disco museum.

"Ah can tell."

"It doesn't look _that_ bad."

Wally continued to laugh with Hoagie going on about how it wasn't that funny. When the blond teen regained his composure, he pushed his hair back and sighed. "Roight then, ya got the flowers mate?"

"The corsage-emy-thingy? Yeah, they're right here," Hoagie said, pulling two plastic boxes with beautiful flowers inside out of his home-built mini fridge. Hoagie looked up at his modified alarm clock. "It's 8."

"Then let's get goin," said Wally, taking his flower for Kuki. Both boys made their way downstairs and stepped out of the front door nervously.

* * *

Abby was looking through her drawers for the right tie to go with her dress. She never felt comfortable in dresses, but with the right tie and her lucky hat, the dress didn't seem all that bad. Plus there were jeans underneath so it was really only a super-duper long shirt.

"Aha!" she declared triumphantly, pulling out a red tie to match her hat. It was a special neck-tie, long dead of its constricting abilities; the tie was given to her by Numbuh 1 after his quest to kill the queen tie. It hung loosely around her neck and over the midnight blue dress as she fixed her hair down.

A knock came from the door. "Come in," Abby called, putting in her golden hoops through her ears.

"Hey Abby," said Cree softly. She stopped in the door and looked her little sister over. "Don't you look wonderful?"

"What are you doing here Cree?"

"Well, you were here for me at my first prom, and I wanted to be here for yours," she said kindly, making her way over to Abby's bed. "Is there anything your big sis can help you with?"

"Nah, I think I'm all set. Abby don't plan on wearing any make-up and stuff."

"Oh, that's too bad. You could at least put on some perfume."

"It's ok—" Abby turned and saw Cree's gauntlet covered fist pointing at her. "Oh, no girl."

"Sweet dreams, Crabigail," Cree sneered just as she pressed a button that released a mist of what smelled like perfume. The stuff instantly knocked the teen operative out and Abby fell to the ground, her older sister standing over her in victory.


	40. Prom Stresses Part II

**A/N: I'm glad you all are enjoying this fanfiction. The fanfiction's anniversary is coming up! Yay! June 3rd! On that day I promise a new chapter and a picture on deviantart to celebrate. Thanks for all your support.**

**Rachpop15: Glad you like. Thank you.**

**yougotburnedlikeapieceoftoast: Yes. Yes she did.**

**yougotrejected: Well we can't let you keep wondering now can we? Here's the update.**

**cartoonlover03: Thanks**

**killing you with umbrellas: ...maybe...**

**madier1095: The problem with me is that I don't come up with a good joke or witty comeback in time. Hours later something brilliant will pop into my mind, but it's never in the moment.**

**QueenCobraWing: You love everybody. XD Glad you love this fanfiction**

**CallMeSweetie: You shall see. Bahahaha! I'm cruel.**

**Randomnessgirl1: Yes. Yes does.**

**writergurl616: Aww, but cliffhangers are so much fun. :D  
**

* * *

Codename Kids Next Door

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 40  
Prom Stresses Part II

What's more embarrassing than having your mom drive you to your senior prom? … … … No guesses? Well, there really isn't too many things equally humiliating like that. At least, that was what Hoagie was feeling like.

Neither he nor Wally owned a car and had to rely on… alternative transportation. The old Volkswagen pulled up in front of the high school where a mass of high-schoolers were finding their friends and dates.

Wally got out first and then Hoagie, but the door hadn't closed in time before—

"Bye Hoagie dear! Enjoy your prom!" Mrs. Gilligan called out in her obnoxiously naïve way.

"Mom!"

"Don't 'mom' me," she said. "Oh you look so much like your father in that tuxedo, I could just eat you up—" Hoagie blushed and closed the door. Wally smirked as the car drove away.

"Well tha' wasn't humiliatin," he said slyly. Hoagie shot him a glare.

"Shut up."

Wally clapped Hoagie on the back. "Aw, c'mon mate. It's not all that bad."

"You wouldn't be saying that if your dad had dropped us off."

His smirk dropped and Wally shuddered. "Don't even joke."

The two boys walked in the school, eyes scanning the gym for their dates. "Do ya see em?" Wally asked.

Hoagie stood on his tiptoes and searched over the heads of the other students. Wally followed his lead and looked for the wonderfully familiar Japanese girl.

"What are you guys looking at?" asked a female voice from behind, causing the boys to jump. Wally spun around and was immediately slapped dumb. Kuki stood in her elegant light pink dress, her hair up in a traditional bun with sticks holding it together. A green headband curved around her sleek black hair.

"Wally?" she asked, concerned that he hadn't said anything yet, which was totally out of character. Hoagie had a cocky grin and elbowed his friend in the side, snapping the poor teenager out of his stupor.

"Oh… um… you look nice."

"Thank you?" Kuki beamed.

"Corsage," Hoagie coughed, motioning to the box protecting the delicate flower. Wally looked down and shook his head, getting with the program.

"Yeah… uh, here," he handed the box to Kuki. Kuki, still smiling from ear to ear, opened it and tied the flower around her wrist. It was white surrounded in greenery.

"Oh, it's pretty," she commented.

"Um… ya wouldn't wanna dance would ya?"

Kuki beamed and took Wally's hand, sending his cheeks into an immediate blush. "I'd love to." She turned back to Hoagie. "You coming?"

"Nah, I'm still waiting for Abby."

"She's not here yet? She was so excited about tonight, I would've thought she'd be here by now."

Hoagie shrugged. "Traffic?"

* * *

Rachel walked into the undercover teens' headquarters, a large broom closet outfitted with the latest 2x4 technology and some pieces of Teenz tech. There were just a few late diagnostic checks she had to make before going to prom… alone.

Frowning, she looked at the picture of her and Nigel taken after Grandfather was defeated. The two grinning kids in the picture were battered and bruised from the crash landing of the KND headquarters, but they still had fun as only kids could. _I miss that._

The keyboard clicked beneath her steady fingers as she ran code and more code through the computer. Abby had asked her to look up any missing kids with a certain description: dark hair, flirty smile, works at a café.

_She couldn't give me any more than that? This is like finding a needle in a haystack and then matching it with another needle._

A beeping awoke Rachel from her sentiments and signaled that there was an incoming transmission.

"A transmission? From…" Her fingers froze, her eyes widened. "From Numbuh 1?"

* * *

Hoagie looked on at the dance floor sadly. It had already been 15 minutes into the prom and Abby hadn't shown up yet.

"She must just be late. Maybe the car broke down or something," Kuki offered. Hoagie deeply wanted to believe it, but there was something in the back of his mind that doubted it.

_Where is she? I hope she's ok._

"C'mon mate, she'll beh here."

"Yeah," he sighed while fixing his glasses. _Maybe we should have all gone as a group._

"You wanna dance, Hoagie?" asked Kuki.

"Nah, I'm good. You guys should though."

"Ya sure man?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

They nodded and Wally and Kuki went out back to the dance floor.

"Don't let me spoil your fun," he muttered to himself and took a swig of root beer.

"You think he'll be alright by himself?" Kuki asked with concern. Wally looked over her head and shook his head.

"A'm not sure. Where's Lincoln? Do you know her cell numbuh, Kuki?"

"Yeah, I'll give her a call." Kuki left Wally and went outside to the hall. Abby was on speed-dial and soon the call tone started to ring. Five tones later and Abby's voicemail came up to take a message.

"_Hey baby, this is Abby's phone. Leave a message after the beep._"

"Abby, this is Kuki. Where are you? Hoagie's so bummed right now that you're not here. Try and hurry. Bye." Kuki closed the phone and sighed. _If she's not here in five minutes I'll try again.  
_

* * *

"Numbuh 1? Come in Numbuh 1, this is Numbuh 362."

"I hear you Numbuh 362," said a familiar British accent over the static radio.

"Where have you been soldier?" Rachel practically screamed over the radio. "You just disappeared!"

"You didn't get my message?"

"What message?" she asked angrily.

"The transmission I sent last summer earth time saying I was being sent on a mission to a system in the Andromeda galaxy. I estimated that I would be gone for a few months and it turned out to be much longer than I anticipated; I missed New Years. I just returned yesterday earth time. Are you and the other teen operatives alright? I bet Numbuh 5 wasn't too happy—"

"Wait, did you say you were gone before senior year started?"

"Yes. You didn't receive the message?"

"No… in fact we've been communicating with you during senior year, or at least someone who sounds like you."

Numbuh 362 could practically hear Numbuh 1 frown. "This is not good. If you didn't receive the transmission—"

"Then who did?" Rachel asked more to herself than anything.

* * *

Somewhere it was dark and damp with nothing in sight but a blinking light. The phone lay open on the phone, a red light beeping to signal a new message. Suddenly the phone started to ring again, its screen shedding more light. The light faintly outlined someone lying beside it, unconscious.

"Hey baby, this is Abby's phone. Leave a message after the beep."

"_Abby? Abby please pick up the phone. Where are you? C'mon it's Kuki. Please answer. It's already been an hour and you're not here. Hoagie's not saying anything. Please hurry, Abby. Hurry._"


	41. Belated Anniversary: Explanations Part I

**A/N: I'm Alive! I'm not Dead! Or any other inexplicably horrible thing that my wonderfully loyal readers must have thought happened to me for me not to update in soooooo long... and with a cliffhanger too... and I forgot my anniversary promises...oh snap, I'm dead. **hides and lets the pre-recorded thank yous roll****

**writergurl616: Tis a shame she can't.**

**QueenCobraWing: I don't really LOVE Rachel either. I mean she's a cool character and the 1x362ness is adorable, but she just isn't a very major character. Glad you loved the chapter. :P**

**CallMeSweetie: **Gives mock-bow** Thank you, thank you. :D jk**

**Randomnessgirl1: Here's more! Here's more!**

**KNDFANGIRL: I hope you're feeling better. Thank you sooo much for all your reviews. And just wait, there are more plot twists to come! :3**

**madier1095: Yeah... I'm being kinda mean to him aren't I... the trials and pains of art. **insert dramatic sigh****

**yougotburned: I can neither confirm or deny that statement.**

**Chattykitkat: Cruel is a matter of perspective (yeah, Penspot just totally pulled a Jack Sparrow). **Evil laugh** MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**killing u with umbrellas: Thank you.**

**SeafoamPurpleCurtains: EPIC! Just one more for good measure. ;)**

**A/N: Ok, so let's just imagine that this is the belated anniversary chapter for this fanfiction. And for the added picture... yeah, that's probably not going to happen. Sorry. I have reasons for why this chapter and stuff was so late like: work (I GOT A JOB!), storms, visiting family, laziness, my computer was out of juice, and lack of time in a given day... but it is here and so the torches and pitchforks can be placed neatly back in their to-kill-a-late-author tool kit (Find em at any Walmart or Sams Club).  
**

* * *

Codename Kids Next Door

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 41  
Explanations Part I

Rachel was collapsed in her chair, unable to believe her ears. "You've been in a different galaxy all this time?" she asked faintly.

"Yes. It's classified, but I can tell you that what we found there could possibly change the tide of this fight between the adult disease and kidhood."

"But we talked to you. You told Numbuh 5 she couldn't tell the others… and you were cold and hard and—"

"Numbuh 362, what are you talking about?"

"A lot has happened over this year. Numbuh 5 has been in contact with the rest of the former Sector V."

There was a silent static over the radio before, "Really?"

"Yeah. They've become such great friends just like old times. All that's missing is you." Her last sentence hung with a tint of sadness.

"How are the guys?" Numbuh 1 asked. "Do they know anything?"

"They've been doing fine like for the last four years and they still don't know anything. Here, let me explain from the beginning."

"Okay."

"Kids Next Door operatives have been going missing for months now. You- wait—are you really Numbuh 1?"

"What? Of course I'm Numbuh 1!"

"Uh-huh… who was the supreme leader when you joined the KND?"

"Numbuh 100."

"Who tried to kill your ex-girlfriend?"

"The tree-house computer."

"How did we reclaim the moon base when Father took over?"

"You…" Numbuh 1's voice shuddered. "You had to chew through the broccoli blocking the door and tried forcing Father to eat it."

"Alright Numbuh 1, I never told anyone about that. Here's what's been going on. You, well whoever has been acting like you, pushed for us to strike for the first few months, but we didn't have enough man power or enough information. There was rumor of this adult weapon, but that kind of died out. Numbuh 5 kept proposing that we recomission Sector V so that they could help, but whoever we were talking to kept refusing."

"You wanted to recomission Sector V?" asked Numbuh 1.

"Yes."

"Are they ready?"

"From what I've seen?" Rachel thought back to the gym class with the obstacle course and how perfectly they had worked together with Abby. "Yes."

"Ok, so fake me said no. What else?"

"Numbuh 9 went missing."

"WHAT? Not Maurice."

"Yes. He disappeared over New Years. Since then we've been investigating this operative who went missing just before his decommissioning: Numbuh 110. He seems to be the first operative to have gone missing. We inspected his house and found Battle Ready Armor in his closet."

"So the teenagers are behind this."

"That's our theory and Numbuh 5 and I think Cree is heading it."

"It makes sense. By the way, where is Numbuh 5?"

"I… I would think she would be at prom by now. Let me call her."

Rachel pulled out her cell phone and punched in the numbers to Numbuh 5's phone. _"Hey baby, this is Abby's phone. Leave a message after the beep."_

Rachel frowned and closed the phone. "She's not answering."

"If she is at the prom, we'll need to bring her here and whoever else is left if we are going to stop whatever the Teenz are planning," Numbuh 1 explained.

Rachel stood from her seat. "Alright. I'll be back in a bit. Numbuh 362 out." Rachel heard static on the other end and ran out, her turquoise dress swishing around her knees as she left.

* * *

"Should've known she wasn't going to show up," Hoagie said sourly before taking another gulp of his 6th rootbeer.

"C'mon man. Just forget about that Sheila."

"I can't believe she wouldn't show up," said Kuki. "There must be something wrong."

"I was just kidding myself. How could someone so cool want to go with me?"

"Hoagie, I've never heard you talk like this," Kuki scolded.

"Meh neither mate. This ain't you."

Hoagie shrugged just as Rachel burst through the door. She locked on the other three, hoping the Abby was with them.

"Where's Abby?" she asked breathlessly.

"Not here," Hoagie grumped.

"She hasn't shown up tonight. Why? What's wrong?" asked Kuki.

Rachel kicked the floor, her fists clenched. _Now what? Think Rachel think… duh!_

"I need you to come with me."

"Whot for?" Wally demanded.

"I can't explain here," Rachel looked around and saw she was getting suspicious stares from some students. "Just come on."

"And whoy should weh?"

Sighing, Rachel glared at the other three. "I have a feeling Abby is in trouble and I need your help. Please?"

The three exchanged glances before Kuki stood up. "You two boys coming?" she asked.

Hoagie kept his eyes on the table. Wally rolled his eyes and got behind Kuki. "Foine. Hoags?"

"You guys go ahead."

"Hoagie, come on. Abby needs you."

* * *

Abby groaned and propped herself up on her elbows. Her hands found her face and tried rubbing some clarity into her head. As her eyes regained focus, she saw the dark cement floor and iron bars.

Twisting her head there was a darker shadow towards the corner and a bug crawling along the side of the wall.

"Ugh… what happened?" she asked.

"You were knocked out," answered a younger voice. Abby turned back to the shadow and out came a boy. He looked about 8 or 9 years old with curly red hair and dirty clothes.

"Knocked out, huh? That sounds like my sista's style."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The name's Abby," she answered, unsure of whether or not to give out her code name. "What's yours, kid?"

"Numbuh 106."

"You're in the Kids Next Door," she mused.

"How do you know about the Kids Next Door, _teenager_?"

"Chill Numbuh 106. It's the reason Abby's here in the first place."

"Why would teenagers throw one of their own in this place? Unless they sent you to get information from me."

"Trust me kid, that's not what they've got Abby here for. Abby's not totally copasetic with the Teenz, especially not Cree."

"Copa-what?"

"Never mind. We just gotta find someway outta here."

"There isn't a way out. I've been here for days. I never thought I'd miss Rainbow Munchies so much."

"What Sector you from?"

"Sector V."

Abby sighed. _That's just too ironic for my sanity._ "Look Numbuh 106, there's always a way out. Teen ninjas aren't _that_ smart."

"How do _you_ suggest we get out?"

"Abby'll figure something out."


	42. Explanations Part II aka 'Finally'

**A/N: Here's a kind of apology chapter. I know you all really, really, really wanted this chapter and so I shall give it to you rather early and let you enjoy. I must tell you all, it took me forever to get this chapter right. I really had no idea on how to make it sound good or put it together. Everytime I re-read it, it sounded so lame and pieces were missing. But here it is: edited, re-edited, and re-re-edited.**

**yougotrejected: **slumps in relief** phew!**

**QueenCobraWing: Yes, you were right. ;) But of course I couldn't tell you that then or it would ruin the whole build up. I'm glad Numbuh 106 is good. OC's are so wierd to make.**

**SeafoamPurpleCurtains: Yes... yes he could... totally undertsand the whole penname thing. I used to be Jaden Greene.**

**killing u with umbrellas: I'm glad.**

**will zona: Thank you. Kids Next Door RULEZ!**

**yougotburned: um... **hides in safe house** jk**

**CallMeSweetie: You will have to see for yourself.**

**madier1095: Yeah, cliffhangers seem to just squirm their way into these chapters. Especially the two-parters.**

**Randomnessgirl1: lol! :DD Yeah... unfortunately every Sector V must change with time.**

**KNDFANGIRL: Almost everyone had some theory about Numbuh 1. Most of them accurate. ;D Yes, you will have to wait and see. Also my computer doesn't let me review, so here: for the Dance, I loved the last two chapters with the crazy fangirls. Excellent touch. ;)**

**Chattykiktat: Eh, I have yet to hear about a reader actually USE the kill-an-aouthor kit so I think you'll be ok. So here is the next chapter that should satisfy your need. :)**

* * *

Codename Kids Next Door

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 42  
Explanations Part II (aka Finally)

Rachel clenched the steering wheel as she broke speed limits to get back to headquarters. Kuki sat petrified up front while Hoagie and Wally were just as freaked out in the back due to the blonde girl's crazy driving.

"Are you cruddy crazy?" Wally shouted behind her.

"This? This is baby stuff. You wanna really see her drive?" Rachel smirked.

"NO!" all three of them shouted. Rachel shook her head. _As bad as cadets on their first mission._

"So where exactly are we going?" asked Hoagie.

"To help Numbuh 5."

"Who?"

"Abby. We're going to help Abby."

"What's wrong with her in the first place?" asked Kuki.

"I'm not totally sure yet, but I think she may have been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" the three asked in unison.

"Who could possible want ta kidnap her?" asked Wally.

"I have my suspicions."

* * *

The door to the cell flung open, revealing Cree and another person in the doorway.

"Abby," she acknowledged.

"Cree."

Numbuh 106 looked suspiciously between the two sisters. Knowing he couldn't trust Cree, he wondered if it was safe to trust this new girl… Abby.

"Well I hate to interrupt the family reunion," said the other person, "but we must go now." What little light there was showed that he was a boy much shorter than Cree with a mess of brown curls. Abby turned her glare to him.

"And just who exactly are you?"

"I am not one of your KND's pathetic adult villains who just shouts out his name and shares his plot. If you wish to know who I am, you'll have to figure it out. Now let's gO." The last second of his sentence spiked in a squeak, causing the boy's hands to fly over his mouth and Abby to chuckle.

"Well whoever-you-are, with a squeak like that I'm surprised no one's afraid of you," she mocked.

The unknown teen glared at her and lowered his hands. "Oh, you will fear me Numbuh 5."

Numbuh 106 twisted his head to Abby. "Numbuh 5? You are a Kids Next Door operative?"

Abby tilted her hat and smirked. "Well, Numbuh 5 thinks the cat's outta the bag."

"Oh for the love," Cree pointed her laser at her sister. "Will you just move girl, before I make you?"

Abby got up and brushed the dirt off of her dress before stepping out of the cell. The teen looked at his other prisoner and gestured. "You too kid."

* * *

"Whot is this place?" asked Wally as the foursome stepped through the door. The undercover headquarters was only meant for a few people at a time, so the fit was tight.

"Headquarters," Rachel answered briefly before tapping a few keys.

"Headquarters for what?" asked Hoagie. He had reluctantly decided to accompany them, if only to satisfy the curiosity of what happened to the girl who stood him up. [He's still a bit upset.]

"You'll see," she said and turned to the computer screen. "Numbuh 1, this is Numbuh 362. Come in."

"That was quick. Did you bring Numbuh 5?"

"What is she talking about?" Kuki whispered.

"And ta who?" asked Wally.

"Well—not exactly."

"What?" asked Numbuh 1.

"I couldn't find her. In fact she hasn't been seen all night, so I brought some more help to try and find her and stop the teens plot."

"Aren't we teens?" Hoagie whispered to the others.

"Who did you bring?"

"Can someone tell us whot's goin on here?" Wally demanded.

Rachel turned and glared at him while the computer fell silent until…

"Numbuh 4? Wally, is that you?"

"How do you know Wally?" Kuki asked the monitor.

"Kuki…"

"And why'd you call him Numbuh 4?"

"Hoagie. I-I can't believe it. You all sound so much older."

"Who are we talking to Rachel?" Kuki asked, figuring the computer wasn't going to answer her questions.

"Everyone, this is Nigel Uno. You used to know him by his codename: Numbuh 1."

The other three looked at her as though she grew a second head. "Whot on earth are ya cruddy talking about? Ah don't know anyone called Numbuh 1."

"But you used to," said Nigel. "Each of you were once a part of a secret organization called the Kids Next Door where kids are trained to fight adult tyranny. Due to some strict rules and a sequence of poor decisions, you all were decommissioned on your 13th birthdays, erasing all memory of our adventures together."

"Whot the—"

"Ssh, this is getting good," Hoagie interrupted Wally.

"For the past few months KND operatives have been going missing while more and more teenagers are being placed in the area of our sectors," explained Rachel. "Numbuh 5—Abby—was investigating the anomaly undercover and has gone missing tonight, which can only mean that her sister Cree (who leads the evil teen ninjas) found out about Numbuh 5 and has kidnapped her. The problem is that we have no idea where she is."

"So what does that have to do with us?" asked Kuki.

"Decommissioning Sector V, you guys, was the worst decision the KND has ever made. If you will allow us, Numbuh 362 and I would be able to re-commission you, giving back to you all your memories as kids in the KND," Numbuh 1 finished.

The three exchanged looks. This was an insane idea. Their memories erased? A secret organization of kids fighting adult villains? It all sounded ludicrous! But—

_That would explain so much. Tommy and Mom and the feelings of déjà vu around Abby—_

_This is crazy! Cruddy insane… but Ah could nevah remember too much before Ah was 13—_

_I like rainbow monkeys and playing on playgrounds… it explains everything—_

Rachel was about to add something else, hoping to egg them on, when there was a bang at the door.

"Hey, open up!"

Rachel groaned and rolled her eyes before walking over in two strides and throwing the door open. The person on the other end fell flat on their face, a large brimmed hat went sprawling on the floor.

"About time you got here Gilligan."

Tommy Gilligan looked up and glared. "The name's _The Tommy_,"he corrected her before standing up and refitting his hat.

"What's my brother doing here?" asked Hoagie.

"I called Tommy—"

"_The_ Tommy."

"Fine, _The_ Tommy to help on this mission. We're going to need all the kid-power we can get."

"Tommy, you knew about this stuff?" Hoagie asked him. Tommy tried to shrink under his cloak.

"Heh, heh, yeah… well I kinda supply info to some operatives. New teen weapons, hideouts being built and stuff."

"Tommy was never decommissioned from the KND. He removed his… uh, DNA code from the Code Module (our main data base) and was never pursued to have his memory erased. Who would believe him anyway?"

"Hey!" Tommy cried, offended.

"Well I know I didn't… until now," said Hoagie.

"So… will you guys allow us to recomission you?" Rachel urged.

Hoagie looked at Wally and Kuki; both nodded once. "We'll do it."

Rachel smiled and pulled out what looked like a makeshift jack-in-the-box. "Numbuh 74.239 should really learn to hide this thing better." She looked up and saw the other's faces. "You're sure you want to go through with this? This thing works better with full consent."

"Abby needs our help," said Hoagie.

"So we're going to help her," said Kuki. Wally nodded.

"Alright then. This might hurt a little." She began to crank the handle while _All Around the Mulberry Bush_ started playing. The beam built and built in strength until it finally released; a bright light flashed.

* * *

Abby and Numbuh 106 were led into a large open space, seemingly empty.

"Lights!" shouted Cree. What felt like stadium lights jumpstarted and released bright white light throughout the whole area. The two prisoners cringed at the sudden change and blinked rapidly to try and get accustomed to the brightness. After spending time in a dark cell, the intensity of the lights weighed heavily on them.

Abby was the first to look up, immediately gaping at where she was. "No way! Numbuh 5 was here the whole time?"

"Dissapointed, Crabigail?" asked Cree.

What was worse was the laser and chair in the center of the space, giving Abby a bad feeling about what was going to go down. All four of them were standing off the side of the Gallagher-Hendry High School football field in the stadium next to the high school.

The unknown teen looked at them, his face twisted in a sadistic smirk. "And _this_ is not even the best part."


	43. The Return of Old Heroes

**SeafoamPurpleCurtains: Good guess... but no. Don't worry, questions shall be answered in this chapter.**

**killing u with umbrellas: Thanks!**

**yougotburned: horrible... unspeakable things... ;D**

**KNDFANGIRL: Those are good guesses, but Sandy was never apart of the KND and Harvey was decomissioned early so unless someone recomissioned him... Oh that is such a cool idea! I wish I'd have thought of it sooner! Glad you liked the last chapter.**

**yougotrejected: Thank you**

**madier1095: It's about time they remember. :)**

**Chattykitkat: (8**

**QueenCobraWing: No we haven't met him. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fit a familiar antagonist. Yes, you were right.**

**writergurl616: And that is why I named that chapter that way.**

**Randomnessgirl1: I'm glad most of them were answered.**

**MidniteCurse4Eternity: I'm glad you like it. I was worried about the character dialogue but I'm happy to know it came out good.**

Codename Kids Next Door

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 43  
The Return of Old Heroes

The Sector V tree-house was the only beacon of light in the sleeping neighborhood. The kids were all up for the fifth night in a row, searching for their missing leader.

"Numbuh 104, anything?" asked a girl with pigtails and purple glasses.

"Nothin," Joey answered, hitting the monitor. "Ah can't foind him anywhere."

"Keep looking. How bout you guys?" she asked into a radio. A little ways away was a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. searching the area for the missing leader.

"Sorry Numbuh 105," a dark skinned boy answered from the pilot seat. "Boss-man isn't out there."

Numbuh 105 sighed and flopped in a chair, regretting ever agreeing to be second-in-command. "Where could he be?"

"Our sources say he was last seen near teenagers," said Numbuh 104.

"But we checked every teen sight and got nothing," 105 shot back, readjusting her glasses.

Joey looked on from under his bangs, wishing for better news. Or something to punch. He got the latter. Suddenly the intruder alert sounded, the sirens blaring and red lights flashing.

"Who is it?" Numbuh 105 demanded. Numbuh 104 tapped his keys and glared at the screen. "Looks loike weh got teenagers, sir."

Numbuh 105 pushed up her purple glances and whipped out the communicator. "Numbuh 103! We're under attack! You guys get back here!"

"On our way, Numbuh 105!" 103 shouted back. 105 tossed the radio aside, jumped up and pulled out a M.U.S.K.E.T.

"Let's go, 104." Joey picked up a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and followed his temp-commander out of the debriefing room. The computer located the intruders in the hangar, where 5 dark silhouettes were outlined by the open hangar door. Their faces were obscure due to the darkness of night and the turned off lights of the hangar bay.

"Hold it ya cruddy teenagers!" Numbuh 104 shouted and jumped at them with covering fire from Numbuh 105. "Hiya!"

Four of the teenagers ducked out of the way from the shots of mustard, one stayed and blocked the blow from 104. Numbuh 104 soon was thrown in a fist fight with the teen while Numbuh 105 was fending off the other four.

Numbuh 104 was getting frustrated. _Why aren't they really fighting? It's like their not even trying._ "104! A little help!" she shouted.

"Ah'm kinda busy—WHOAH!" Joey was grabbed by his ankle and tossed aside, though not as hard as he expected. Numbuh 104 looked up as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. flew back in, shooting red beams.

"Duck!" one of the teens shouted. Numbuh 105 took the opportunity of the distraction to run over to the wall and flip on the lights.

The open room immediately lit up, revealing the intruders. Numbuh 104 got up and went to stand by Numbuh 105, his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. aimed at the group of teenagers. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. was behind them, leaving no room for escape.

"Alright, _teenagers_! Hands up!" shouted Numbuh 105.

Joey's eyes widened. "Wally? Whot the crud are ya doin here?"

Wally stood in the group of teens, along with Kuki, Hoagie, Tommy and Rachel.

"Now they ask," the older Aussie scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Hi, guys!" Kuki greeted in her bright cheerful tone.

"No talking!" Numbuh 105 ordered. "Joey, what is your brother doing here again?" she demanded.

"Ah don't know, sir."

"If you'll let us explain—" Rachel started, but 105 pointed her M.U.S.K.E.T. right at her.

"No need to explain teenager. If you're here to try and take the rest of us, all power to you cuz we're not going without a fight. Where's our leader?"

"You're leader?" asked Rachel.

"Numbuh 106."

"We don't know what you're talking about. We came to help," said Hoagie.

"Guys, listen to me," said Tommy. Numbuh 105 turned her weapon to aim at Tommy. "Gilligan, I don't know what your game is… but you know better than to bring teenagers to headquarters. We trusted you."

"Numbuh 105—"

"Shut it."

Wally shook his head and looked at his younger brother. "Hey Joey, come here."

"Whot?"

"Come here."

"You think Ah'm that dumb?"

"No, but I figured ya'd want your favorite Yipper card back." Wally took out a card with the Yipper insignia on the back and waved it in the air.

"Give it back!" Numbuh 104 shouted and ran toward him. In a quick motion, the older Beatles brother took Numbuh 104's arm and jerked it to get the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.

"Numbuh 104!" Numbuh 105 shouted.

Wally smirked and pointed the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.

"Nice work, Numbuh 4," said Rachel.

"Good job, Numbuh 4!" Kuki cheered.

"Thanks Numbuh 3."

Joey looked up in confusion. "N-numbuh 4?"

"You're not Numbuh 4," Numbuh 105 said disbelievingly.

"Believe it _girl_. Ah'm Numbuh 4, the one and only. This is Numbuh 3," he pointed at Kuki who waved. "Numbuh 2," he motioned to Hoagie beside him who saluted. "And Numbuh 362."

"Listen, we've come to help," said Numbuh 362, getting straight down to business. "KND operatives are missing all over the world, and we know it's because of the Teen ninjas."

"We know that. Our leader's gone missing too."

"So has one of our friends," said Hoagie.

"So how can _you_ help?" asked Numbuh 103. He had just come out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. with Numbuh 109, a Latin-American girl.

"We know how to get information," said Numbuh 362. "The only place to get the Teenz latest whereabouts is teen hangouts, a place where kids can't go. We help get the information; you help us take them and their plans down."

Numbuh 105 looked at the rest of her team. "Huddle!" she called. Joey got up from the ground and ran over to her along with Numbuhs 103 and 109.

Wally glanced at them and turned to Kuki. "Weh nevah had ta huddle."

"Maybe it's something new," she offered.

The group finally broke and turned to the teenage operatives. "You scratch our backs and we scratch yours. No double-crosses?"

"We're on the same side. No double-crosses," answered Numbuh 362.

Numbuh 105 nodded. "Fine. You teens do what you need to do and meet us back here in an hour. The sooner we get our leader back, the better."

* * *

"Numbuh 110?" Numbuh 106 asked dumbfounded. "Is it really you?"

"It's about time you guessed. Took you long enough," the unknown teen (who is now known) snorted.

"Numbuh 110?" Abby muttered. "You're that kid we went looking for. The first operative to go missing!"

"Not missing! Left! And I don't go by Numbuh 110 anymore!"

"Flynn, what're you doing man?" Numbuh 106 asked. Flynn smirked before explaining.

"I left before the others could get me and decommission me. After meeting some teenagers, they introduced me to Cree. I told her I had a plan that could finally get rid of those KNDoofuses for good and was immediately shot up the Teenz ladder."

"Pfft, right," said Cree. Numbuh 110 shot her a glare, but continued with his rant.

"After being the head of decommissioning in the Kids Next Door, I had the expertise with decommissioning 2x4 technology. All it took was a little archive research for a very special tool. You must recognize this, Numbuh 5!" Flynn took out what looked like an old cigar. Numbuh 5's eyes widened.

"That's not—"

"Yes! Mr. B's Baby Ray! Or at least a duplicate of it. With it I have been able to up kids' ages to their thirteenth birthdays and then decommission them with my own make-shift decommissioning chamber. They are then strategically placed nearby their forsaken sectors and wallah! No more Kids Next Door!"

Numbuh 106 struggled, but couldn't move from his thuggish captors. "Not cool, man."

"Numbuh 5 thought you didn't like revealing too much information like all the other 'pathetic adult villains.'"

Flynn shrugged. "You won't be remembering anything anyways once I finally decommission you," he pointed to Numbuh 5, "and make you," he pointed to Numbuh 106, "grow up. Everything has been figured and planned for months. There is nothing to stop me now!"

* * *

"C'mon guys," Numbuh 362 motioned for the others. They were all crouched behind a bush across the street from the _Point II_. Operation S.T.A.K.E.O.U.T. had begun.

"Do we all go in together?" asked Numbuh 2.

"No. It'll be less conspicuous if we split up. Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 will go in first and then Tommy, Numbuh 2 and I next."

"Cool," said Tommy. "I've never been to a teen party before."

"Party?" Kuki asked excitedly. "I love parties."

"This isn't a party Numbuh 3. We are strictly to get information about Numbuh 5's whereabouts. Listen for anything about some new weapon or Teen ninjas."

"Yes, sir," the other said in unison and saluted. Wally and Kuki got up and walked a little down the sidewalk before crossing the road and walking up to the _Point II_.

Hoagie and Tommy did the same from the opposite direction and once both sets were in, Rachel casually got out from the bushes and headed toward the door where two bulkier teenage boys guarded.

"Evening boys," she greeted. One of them raised and eyebrow.

"Prom too boring?" he asked.

She heaved an over-dramatic sigh. "It is when you don't have a date."

A flicker of hope seemed to spark in their eyes as they exchanged glances. Rachel continued the act.

"It's so nice this place was rebuilt. And even better that they don't allow kids in anymore."

"Yeah, after what happened all those years ago. My brother said his date never wanted to go out again."

"Speaking of dates," the other said. "You wouldn't wanna—"

"No," the other interrupted and shoved his partner aside. "Would you like to skate?"

"I was gonna ask her that!" his partner protested.

"Ya snooze, ya lose," the other countered. Rachel fought hard to not roll her eyes at the display.

"Boys, boys… there's plenty of time to skate with both of you. See ya inside," she waved and walked through. When she was far enough into the pulsing music and dimly lit rink, she started to gag.

"Ugh… never again."

"Numbuh 36—I mean Rachel. We may have heard something," said Hoagie. Him and Tommy were only a little ways off and had come up behind her.

"Good job guys. What's going on?"

"Something big at the football stadium. I haven't heard what but all the teens are invited after prom is over."

"Hey!" Kuki called and dragged Wally over. "You guys aren't gonna believe what we heard!"

"What?"

"Everyone's talking about the big suproise at the football field," said Wally.

"Sounds like a solid rumor. I think we may have just found a clue to Numbuh 5's whereabouts. Let's move guys."

"Hey, chick!" Rachel and Kuki turned around and saw the two bulkier guys from outside. "We're on break. Wanna skate?" they both asked Rachel and then glared at one another. Numbuh's 2-4 and Tommy started snickering, everyone finding the scene amusing. Rachel stepped back and looked apologetically up at them.

"Sorry guys, can't tonight. I… I uh, don't feel so well." At this she gave a fake cough, and bent over. The two guys stepped back as she continued to "wretch."

"C'mon Rachel, let's get you out of here," Kuki came up and patted 362 on the back, playing along.

"Uh, yeah," Hoagie caught on. "Let's go." The team parted through the thin crowd and made it out the doors. Rachel didn't dare break her cover until she was in front of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. There she straightened up and cleared her throat.

"Well that was interesting."

"That was SO COOL!" Tommy cheered. "I wanna go again sometime!"

"Later," said Numbuh 362. "Right now, we have to get to the stadium, and quick."

"All aboard everybody," said Hoagie who opened the door. As everyone started filing in, Numbuh 4 turned toward Numbuh 362.

"Hey, Numbuh 362?"

"Yeah?"

"You should really get that cough checked out."

362 rolled her eyes.


	44. Let the Show Begin

**QueenCobraWing: I like 'Flynn' too. I was at such a blank on what to call him I used one of my favorite names... oh well. Hoagie's brother is Tommy.**

**yougotburned:Thank you. :D**

**yougotrejected: here you go...**

**killing u with umbrellas: yay!**

**MidniteCurse4Eternity: Glad you enjoyed it.**

**madier1095: That's where I got the idea. XD**

**CallMeSweetie: It's ok and yes, they were recomissioned.**

* * *

Codename Kids Next Door

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 44  
Let The Show Begin

Numbuh 5 was pushed towards the set of machinery and strapped in the chair, the rested plunger staring at her from its position.

"Let's get it over with," she muttered, her knuckles paling with all the force she was grabbing the edge of the chair with.

"Not so fast," Flynn said triumphantly. "It's not everyday we get a traitor who was a supreme leader. We have an entire show planned for all the teens of Gallagher-Hendry High after the prom, and we don't want to disappoint them," he cackled.

"The only traitor here is you," spat Numbuh 106.

"Only to a kid like you," he retorted. "To everyone else, I'll be a hero."

"A false one. This plan won't work, boy," Numbuh 5 confidently pointed out. Flynn's smirk just grew into an arrogant grin.

"Oh, but hasn't it already? I've got you and all it took was a little spying and voice modification."

"_You _pretended to be Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5 hollered.

"Not me, but Cree was willing to oblige with the Battle Ready Armor. After bugging your equipment, we caught Numbuh 1's message that he was going away for a while on some kind of space trip or something. I wish he could be here, but we're still trying to track him down. He must've lied to you because he's not at any of the observatories in the world." Flynn was trying to get in her head, declaring that her beloved leader probably left them. Good thing she knew something they didn't know.

"Good luck with that," Numbuh 5 muttered. Flynn and Cree had no clue that Numbuh 1 was in space.

"Now all that's left is to decommission the rest of Sector V, and without their proud leader to guide them," he glanced at Numbuh 106, "they'll never stand a chance."

Numbuh 5 shook her head. "You really doubt kids? You're still one yourself."

"I AM NOT!" His voice squeaked at the end again, causing him to flush. "I AM a teenager! I'm already thirteen!"

"Trust me kid, for someone who didn't get decommissioned, growing up is a much longer and painful process."

"Painful?" Flynn gulped.

"She's just trying to get in your head," said Cree, stepping between Numbuh 5 and Flynn. "It isn't painful."

"Not for someone without a heart," Numbuh 5 mumbled. Cree turned and glared at her, but Flynn wasn't done ranting yet.

"I will be the most powerful teenager in the world after finishing this plan! Like the Steve! And then one of the greatest adults in the world!" he cackled again.

"Where did you find this guy?" Numbuh 5 asked her sister. Cree face-palmed and shook her head.

"And to show my greatness… I have taken down one of _the_ most powerful, well-known traitors in the entire KND!" Flynn spun around and pressed a button on a 2x4 remote he retrieved from his person. It opened trap doors in the floor of the football field and out arose a platform with someone on it.

Abby gapped in horror, while Cree smirked and walked over behind him. He smiled at Cree while looking around curiously. "Hey babe, what's goin on here? Some big game?" he came over and Cree wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You could call it that," Cree answered.

"Maurice!" Abby cried.

"Hey… you're Cree's sister, right?"

Numbuh 5 was shocked into silence. They took Maurice. They took one of her best friends. The only person who made her feel better about growing up; he was gone.

* * *

"Are you teenagers sure you got your info right?" asked Numbuh 109, her hands outstretched in front of her in the dark so she wouldn't hit any of the others.

"The rumors say something big is happening right here," Numbuh 362 answered.

"I hate the dark," mumbled Numbuh 103.

"It's not so bad," said Numbuh 3 cheerily. "If you want, I can light up my Rainbow Monkey glow stick."

"Rainbow Dorkies?" the Beetles brothers groaned in unison and looked at each other. It had been years since they really shared anything in common. [Joey's a tad bit smarter than Wally]

Numbuh 3 pulled out the glow stick and snapped it, the chemicals inside flaming to life in a happy yellow glow. The faint outline of a rainbow monkey head could be seen on the side of the light source.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks teenager," said Numbuh 103.

Numbuh 105 was up front with Numbuh 362. "Are you sure we can trust cruddy teen rumors? How do we know you're not leading us into a trap?"

"You don't know," said Numbuh 2.

"You can only trust us," said Numbuh 362.

"Yeah," continued Numbuh 4, "We're veterinarians."

Numbuh 2 rolled his eyes. "We've been through this before already. We're _veterans_."

"And _you_ want to become a doctor?" asked Numbuh 3.

"You said I should," the older Aussie argued.

"Hush!" 362 hissed. "Do you guys wanna blow our cover?"

There was a dull murmuring coming from behind them. The group turned as the murmuring turned into the chattering of a large group. Teenagers.

"Covers blown," Numbuh 104 stated.

"Get moving," ordered Numbuh 362. "We can get down this hallway," she pointed to a turn off just ahead of them. "And hide the glow stick."

The teams ran forward as silently as possible and pressed up against the walls in the shadows. The larger group of teens continued coming forward, their chattering growing louder.

"I heard this after-prom is supposed to be the best!" laughed a boy.

"Like, I know right? I heard there was going to be a band."

"Nuh-uh. There's supposed to be a magician."

"Oh don't be such a baby. There's no magician. I heard it was going to be a really awesome prank pulled on a kid."

"So did I. Oh, this'll be so cool!"

Once the crowd had passed and their prattling had died down to a murmur again, Numbuh 362 turned to the teams.

"Ok, so we know there is a kid here and that something bad is going to happen tonight."

"They must've been talking about Numbuh 106," Numbuh 105 pointed out. "What other kid could they possibly have?"

"And if 106 is here then we can assume that Numbuh 5 is here too," said Numbuh 2.

"We need a plan of action. I think I get the reason why whoever is doing this is doing this. This is an attention game, so what we need to do—"

"Is draw away the attention," finished Numbuh 109 with a smirk.

"If the teenagers get bored then it will make tonight the worst prom ever," said Numbuh 3.

"Right," 362 agreed. "So here's the plan. Numbuh 4, I need you to take out any lights that are on in the stadium. Make it completely dark. And take Numbuh 104 with you."

"Sure thing. Let's get those cruddy teenagers," he said and ran off with his younger brother to find the control booth.

"Numbuh 3. You and me are going to distract that crowd. We'll cut them off and tell them that the show was canceled."

"What do _we_ do then?" demanded Numbuh 105.

"You and your team along with Numbuh 2 and Tommy are going to take down whoever is doing this."

"In the dark?" asked Numbuh 103.

"Hopefully the other teens will be out of here by then and we can get the lights back on."

"Numbuh 362, I need to find Numbuh 5," said Numbuh 2.

"You will. I'm pretty sure if you find who is doing this, they'll lead you straight to her," Numbuh 362 assured him. "Remember: Kids Next Door Rules."

"Kids Next Door Rules!" the others shouted and ran off to complete each of their missions.

* * *

Flynn tilted his head in the direction of the in-stadium entrance. The faint roar of excited teenagers was growing nearer and louder.

"And here they come!" he said, his voice squeaking to contain his anticipation.

Maurice looked over at Numbuh 5 in the chair with equipment then back at Cree with a curious look.

"Hey, Cree. Why's your sister in that contraption?"

"Oh, it's some play the teens are putting on as an after-prom," she lied smoothly. Her trust was not to be misplaced again.

"A play in the stadium? What happened to the good after-proms like bowling or laser tag?"

Cree shrugged. Flynn turned back to her. "Are your guys in place?"

"Yes," she drawled in boredom, "Anyone who isn't a teen will not be getting in here to ruin our party."

Flynn smiled an evil grin and rubbed his hands. "Good. Then let the show begin!"


	45. Plan of Action

**A/N: This is the 3 chapter mark! That means that after this chapter there ARE 3 chapters left until the end. Sad... yes, but also exciting because I have never had a story on Fanfiction go for this long. Usually mine are short stories or one-shots so this is really cool. This chapter also has a lot of back and forth so... this is your warning. People with feint hearts, seizures, or women who are pregnant or may be pregnant should... have someone read it to you. XD  
**

**yougotrejected: Thank you. Great review like always. ;)**

**madier1095: Yeah, I know what you mean.**

**killing u with umbrellas: I'm glad.**

**QueenCobraWing: Eh, where would we be if Wally wasn't ignorant? **

**CallMeSweetie: Yes, Maurice!**

**MidniteCurse4Eternity: I think something happens during puberty that deteriorates a teen's ability to think. ;D Jk... I know what you mean. I hate it when fanfiction decides to lag.**

**will zona: Thank you. I hope I will.**

**KNDFANGIRL: I hope you did good at your church competition thing. Thank you SOOOOOO much and here is your update.**

**Theanimekitty89: Not yet, but close as I said above. This is the 3 chapter mark.**

**writergurl616: unfortunately yes, but don't worry. He'll be ok.  
**

* * *

Codename Kids Next Door

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 45  
Plan of Action

"Where're weh goin?" Numbuh 104 whispered.

"Ah think we're going the roight way."

"This doesn't look loike the way to the control booth."

"Ah'll foind it. If only weh had a loight."

"Maybeh this'll work," said Numbuh 104, pulling out what looked like a wooden box. Joey pulled a few strings and pushed a button and light flared in the box.

"What's that?"

"Some new 2x4 tech. It's called—"

[**Kids Next Door: L.I.G.H.T.O.R. Light. Intensely. Glows. Hitched. Over. Rectangle.]**

"It's a loight connected to a box. What's so special about that?" asked Numbuh 4.

"When ya turn the loight off, the box shrinks and fits in you're pocket."

Numbuh 4 shrugged. "Ok, that's pretty cool."

"Let's go."

* * *

"Where are we going to cut them off?" asked Numbuh 3.

"I hear them getting closer. Maybe if we turn down this hall—"

Numbuh's 362 and 3 turned the corner but ran face first into a bulky Teenz guard.

"Hey! What're you doing here?" he shouted.

Numbuh 362 couldn't think of a good excuse so her body acted without her. Her hand curled and came swinging forward, knocking the giant teenager off his feet and out on the floor.

"Wow, I wouldn't have thought of that," said Numbuh 3.

"C'mon, we've got to move him."

The two girls lifted with all their might to drag the mass of knocked out teenage boy off to the side. Unfortunately all they could get him was a few feet away, so they quickly hid him in a shadowed area where no one would see him.

Numbuh 3 went out into the hallway and hid her Rainbow Monkey glow stick so as to not blow her cover. The mass of teenagers came walking forward with their own glow sticks and flashlights.

"Hey, it's Sanban."

"What's Kuki doing here?" giggled a cheerleader. Kuki tried not to glare at one of her former "friends."

"I came to bring some bad news… uh…"

"Did you help set this up Sanban?" asked a boy.

"No but uh… Principal Finny got wind of this and I heard that if we all don't get out of here then we'll get suspended!" she lied.

"Suspended?"

"I can't get suspended!"

"MOVE!"

The once gleeful and twittering crowd began to scramble in panic and darted in the opposite direction. Rachel came out and smirked at their retreating backs.

"Good work Numbuh 3."

Numbuh 3 shrugged. "Yeah, but I don't like lying."

Numbuh 362 patted her sympathetically and looked at the mass on the ground. Kuki saw him also and giggled that he was snoring rather loudly. "What do we do with him?" she asked.

"He'll get up on his own. Let's go help the others," said Numbuh 362.

* * *

Snapping his head in the direction of the entrance, Flynn's grin dropped to a scowl. The murmuring changed into a kind of faint shouting and then disappeared all together.

"What happened?" he demanded out loud.

"Looks like you're crowd ain't coming, baby," Abby smirked.

"Shut up! Guards!" Flynn shouted and out of nowhere, three bulky football players dressed in B.R.A.s ran out in front of him. "Find out what's going on!"

"Plans not going the way you wanted?" Numbuh 106 asked slyly.

Flynn glared at him and then turned to Numbuh 5. "Who is left?"

"Well… I do believe the rest of Sector V is out there. Do you think they'd really leave a fellow operative?"

"I don't care about them. They're just kids. Who else is out there?"

"No one."

"You're lying!" shouted Flynn, hitting the arm of the chair she was in. "There's someone else! Someone we missed!"

Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh... sure there is," she said sarcastically.

* * *

"Here's the door," called Numbuh 104.

Numbuh 4 came up behind him and gave a brotherly nudge. "Noice bro. Ah'll take it from here." Numbuh 4 took a screw and fiddled with the lock until the door opened.

"How'd ya do that?"

"Your brother's more than just handsome. It takes a special koind of genius ta try and escape from school every day."

Numbuh 104 rolled his eyes and pushed the door all the way open. Walking through, the younger Beatles brother flipped the light switch and smirked at what lit up in front of him. Equipment lined the wall from switches to microphones to recording equipment.

"This is gonna beh fun."

"Ya know how ta work this junk?"

"Duh. Now, where are the flood loights?"

* * *

"Tell ME!" Flynn shout-squeaked when suddenly the lights went out one by one. It was entirely dark, highlighting the stars and moon seen from the open stadium ceiling.

"W-what… what's happening?"

"What's wrong Flynn? Scared of the dark?" Numbuh 106 teased.

"N-no! Cree, see what's going on!"

"That'll be uncensory," proclaimed an Aussie voice over the speaker.

"Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 5 whispered.

"It's unnecessary," corrected a younger voice.

Numbuh 106 smirked. "Numbuh 104," he murmured.

"I wouldn't move, teenagers!" said a girl's voice. "Now Numbuh 104!" she shouted.

The flood lights came back on, only now Cree and Flynn were surrounded with 2x4 weapons aimed at them; Numbuh's 2, 103, and 109 around Cree, 362, 105, and 3 around Flynn. Maurice was safely knocked out on the floor with the Tommy by him.

"Numbuh 110?" asked Numbuh 103.

"The name is Flynn!"

"What're you doing here?" asked Numbuh 109.

"He kidnapped me," said the newly freed Numbuh 106. The blackout gave him enough time to take out his guards.

"Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 2 called out and went to her chair. "This kid took you too?" he asked while releasing her restraints.

"Yeah, baby. And he's kidnapping KND operatives, aging them and erasing their memories."

"I'm NOT A KID!" he squeaked/screeched. Making a bold dash which took everybody by surprise, Flynn ran to a button near the decommissioning chair and slammed his fist against it. At first nothing happened, but then the field started to rumble and shake. The wannabe teen looked triumphant.

"You didn't think taking me out would be _that_ easy," he jeered and started to cackle. The middle of the field began to open up and a platform like the one Maurice came up from rose from the ground. It was much bigger and a giant robot stood on top of it. "A little something I borrowed from the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. A plan B of sorts."

The operatives stepped back as the robot towered over them, casting a shadow half the length of the football field.

"Great," Numbuh 5 muttered.

* * *

**A/N2: And who doesn't like a giant robot suddenly rising out of the football field? Anyone... HAHA! Alright it is cliche, but it works. Thanks for the reviews and I shall be back later.**


	46. The Final Showdown

**A/N: I hope that you will all be pleased with this chapter. I can't remember how many times I added to it, took stuff away, and re-wrote it. Now for some announcements! Thank you all for the reviews and as a token of appreciation to my audience, I'm going to take a page from KNDFANGIRL's book. I loved the idea of putting the readers into the story and so I would like to do something similar. If you would like to guest star in the last chapter of Operation UNITE then send in the following with your review: a first full name and a last name. Middle names are also accepted and encouraged. This DOESN'T have to be your _real _name. It can be an OC's name, a friend's name, your hamster's name, a name you made up... anything as long as it's full and you can identify with it when you see it. :3**

** Also... I saw in the last reviews talk about the DCFDTL as teens. Well, that's kinda hard to explain. So I do have a fanfiction dedicated to the missing members of Sector Z that is coming up, hopefully soon. I'm going to have a "pilot" chapter and see if it is a story to be continued and finished. Be on the lookout you KND fans. ;D**

**{""Question!""} Does anyone know how a story gets selected to be in a community forum?  
**

**yougotrejected: Asked for and received.**

**yougotburned: Yeah, I know. Thank you though.**

**QueenCobraWing: I kinda feel sorry for him too. It's the same with a lot of former KND operatives. They don't want to lose their memories and so they turn against what they love to keep something fleeting (wow that was poetic). The idea was there when we was angry at the KND, but I don't think Cree helped any.**

**madier1095: Oh, thank you. I'm sad too (but also excited and relieved. ;3)**

**MidniteCurse4Eternity: LOL Yes, it took me forever to come up with a working Acronym for L.I.G.H.T.O.R. :D Well I'm still glad you can review even if you can't post. Thanks.**

**CallMeSweetie: Yes a robot. No I never did mention them before and there is a point to that. I think they're off hunting Numbuh 1 with Father or something... oops. Did I just give a spoiler?... Actually no, I have really don't know what's is going on with them except for one thing and that shall not be mentioned in this fanfic. Thank you for your review.**

**killing u with umbrellas: I'm glad. [points to announcement above] **

**'Phew... I think that was the longest Author Note I've ever written without some type of interjection from the cast.**

**Rachel: Let us outta here!**

**Hoagie: I'm hungry!**

**Wally: Wait till Ah get my hands on ya!"**

**... ... ... ... Never mind.  
**

* * *

Codename Kids Next Door

Operation... U.N.I.T.E.

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 46  
Final Showdown

"_You didn't think taking me out would be that easy," he jeered and started to cackle. The middle of the field began to open up and a platform like the one Maurice came up from rose from the ground. It was much bigger and a giant robot stood on top of it. "A little something I borrowed from the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. A plan B of sorts."_

The robot was huge with six tentacle arms with claws and saw at the end. The bubble in the center glowed red and was surrounded by blue metal sheets. The first humungous step it took groaned and crashed to the ground with its weight, nearly knocking all of the operatives off their feet.

"Take it down!" Numbuh 362 shouted.

"Move!" Numbuh 5 shouted, pushing Numbuh 2 out of the way before the enormous foot almost came down on top of him.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. We still gotta get out of this mess!"

"Numbuh 2, take it from the air," ordered Numbuh 362.

The teen operative saluted and pulled a cord connected to the backpack he carried. From under it came wings made out of tennis rackets.

"I hope it still flies," he muttered before taking off.

"Numbuh 103, go with him," ordered Numbuh 106. "Numbuh 105, you're with me. We'll get Flynn. Numbuh 109, do whatever Numbuh 362 orders."

Sector V part II saluted and followed his orders. Numbuh 103 had similar 2x4 technology only his wings were sails connected with fishing line and a miniature jet pack towards the bottom.

"You guys have jet packs now?" Numbuh 2 asked in awe.

"Yup," answered Numbuh 103 with a grin. The two operatives flew around the robot's "head," searching for weak points while blasting blindly at anything open.

"It's too thick!" shouted Numbuh 103. "We can't get through!"

"If we can't go over it, then let's go under!" Numbuh 2 called back. "Numbuh 3?"

"On it Numbuh 2," she answered and mumbled into a walkie talkie she happened to be carrying in her pocket. From a distance there was a low rumble and then more quakes in the earth. The steady rhythm grew closer and closer until… H.I.P.P.I.E. H.O.P. The robot rabbit roared and opened its head, allowing Numbuh 3 to crawl inside.

"Jeez, it's a tighter fit than last time!"

H.I.P.P.I.E. H.O.P. hit the robot directly and, being much shorter than the DCFDTL's design, was only able to push the legs. The robot teetered dangerously but was able to regain balance and swing a giant arm through the air, sending H.I.P.P.I.E. H.O.P. and Numbuh 3 flying. The bunny robot landed in a heap of wreckage and broken metal, the top opening and shooting Numbuh 3 through the escape only after it had crashed.

"AIEEEEE!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the ground: Numbuh 362, Numbuh 109, and Tommy were shooting at the robot from below. One of the arms came crashing down near Maurice, sending Tommy running.

"AAAHHHAAAHAHAHAHAA!" he cried.

"Tommy! Get back here!"

"I told you it's _THE_ Tommy!" he shouted.

"Whatever! Get Numbuh 9 out of here!"

"Why do _I_ have to do it? I'll miss the action!" Tommy whined. Numbuh 362's hand found its way to her forehead, a frustrated groan escaping her lips.

"Just do it!" she shouted.

Tommy jumped at the sudden hostility and bent down to pick up Maurice. "Yes, Sir… I-I mean Ma'am."

Numbuh's 4 and 104 finally came down from the control booth and threw M.A.R.B.L.E.s at it while shooting the robot with M.U.S.K.E.T.S.

"We're not doing anything!" shouted Numbuh 109.

"We need to get inside that thing!" said Numbuh 362.

"Leave that to meh!" declared Numbuh 4 before running straight at the leg. With a great jump, the Aussie teen was able to get a hold of the leg and started climbing, a very slow and tedious process as the leg kept swaying and almost throwing him off.

"Numbuh 3! A little boost?" he called. Numbuh 3 giggled and pulled a cord in her backpack/parachute. Butterfly wings snapped out allowing her to fly directly at him. She took his hand and lifted up in the air.

"Jeez, Numbuh 4. You're heavy!" she grunted.

"Just get meh up there."

"Keep your shorts on!" she called and lifted him higher above the robot.

* * *

Numbuh's 106 and 105 ran toward Flynn. "Numbuh 110, you are under arrest!" 105 announced.

"Am I?" he asked.

"Duh, I just said you were," she said.

"It was a rhetorical question," Flynn shot back and then did a sweep kick under the two operative's, bringing them down on their backsides. Flynn started running again, but Numbuh 106 was fast enough to tackle him from the ground.

"Get off you stupid brat!" Flynn shouted, throwing a punch. Numbuh 106 dodged it and rolled, flipping Flynn to his back. Numbuh 106 was on top of him again, pulling his hair. "Ow! OW!"

Flynn finally got a good grip on the operative's shirt and flung him over his head. Numbuh 106 landed with a painful 'oof.'

As the traitor pushed himself up, Numbuh 105 jumped on his back. "YAH!" she hollered and started beating on his back while the two began to spin. Momentum was the victor and sent both of them to the ground.

* * *

Numbuh 5's attention was elsewhere. As the others were fighting the giant robot and Flynn, Abby was scanning the mess for… Cree. She had been sneaking from the fight, counting her losses and regrouping like she always did.

"CREE!" Numbuh 5 hollered. The older Lincoln sister spun and their eyes locked. It was as if for that moment, nothing else existed. The mechanical groans and the shouts and blasts from the KND were drowned out in a moment so silent and intense it can not be written down. The two sisters had been in this same constant battle for years… it needed to stop.

As if on que, the two girls charged for each other.

Cree's Battle Ready Armor activated fully, her helmet covering her head and mouth. Numbuh 5 pulled out a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. that she had received from Numbuh 2 when he released her.

Cree threw the first punch but missed as Numbuh 5 rolled out of the way, turned, and shot the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. Cree jumped to the side and cart-wheeled to safety, but Abby was on her heels.

The younger Lincoln threw a punch and finished with a kick, Cree easily blocking and ducking while sending chops and side-kicks in Numbuh 5's direction.

"You can't beat me little Abby!" Cree jeered, blocking her hand-to-hand. "Remember? I taught you everything you know!"

Numbuh 5's frown deepened to a scowl. The girls fought with fluid motions, one punch after another and one kick met by the other. It was as if they knew what the other's next move was, and so they did. No matter what anyone says about the sisters, they knew each other too well.

"None of this would have happened if you just left the Kids Next Door gracefully!" Numbuh 5 shouted, accenting her words with different swipes and roundhouses.

"Why did I have to?" Cree shouted back. "Look at you! You're still an operative! Why were _you_ allowed to stay and not me?"

"Supreme leaders keep their memories. It's the rules!"

"Well the rules stink!" Cree caught Abby's punch and flipped her over her shoulder. Numbuh 5 hit the ground hard, the wind momentarily knocked out of her. Cree stalked over, looming above her sister. "You think you're so cool!" Cree kicked Numbuh 5, sending her rolling.

Numbuh 5 lifted herself to her elbows, raising her head to glare at Cree. "You think you're so much better than me? Just because you were made Supreme Leader?" Cree kicked again, but Abby was quick enough to roll out of the way. "Because you were allowed to keep your memories?"

Cree punched down and missed again, her fist colliding with the grassy turf of the field. She looked ahead and saw Abby rolling away. Numbuh 5 was breathing hard, sweat dripping down her chin. Never in the history of their battles had they fought so hard or aggressively. It was slowly taking it's toll on the younger sister. Cree was marching towards her, fists clenched, angry at her sister, at the KND, at the world.

"Here's a news flash Crabigail!" she shouted maliciously. "You are just. Like. _Me_!"

Numbuh 5's head snapped up, nothing concealing the fiery rage in her eyes.

* * *

Flynn moaned in pain as he lifted himself up. Numbuh 105 was a few feet away from him, also groaning from the hard landing. But the fight wasn't over yet. Numbuh 106 came charging at him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Flynn acted fast, grabbed a dropped S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and pulled the trigger at the kid, sending Numbuh 106 flying.

"You kids can't win! The KND is over! You've lost!" he shouted and pointed at the robot. "And now everyone is going to know that it was I that dismembered the greatest pest to adult-kind! ME!"

Numbuh 105 launched herself up and tackled him. Her fist collided with his jaw, automatically reeling them both back. Numbuh 105 jumped around and yelped, shaking her throbbing hand.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! OWWEEE!"

Flynn grabbed his jaw. "Gosh! What the crud was that for?" he yelled, rubbing his bruised chin.

Numbuh 106 used the distraction and pounced. Taking a packet of taffy that he had been saving, Numbuh 106 was able to attach it to the back of Flynn's neck. He circled around the teen until Flynn was covered head to toe in pink, sticky taffy. The wannabe fell to the ground, wriggling in his gooey bonds.

Numbuh 105 high-fived her Sector Leader. "Nice!"

* * *

Numbuh 5's battle cry grew into a booming scream. "AaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Punch after punch was thrown. Kick after kick was swiped. Blows were exchanged in the blink of an eye, if you were watching you wouldn't be able to tell what was happening. At first they were equally matched, but Abby had something dangerous that gave her the advantage: blind rage.

Her swings grew sloppy but powerful, anger fueling her every attack. Years of anger, sadness, pity, frustration… all her emotions towards her sister overflowed and were focused on the one focal point that they were based. Cree could only block and defend.

"I! Am! Nothing! LIKE! YOU!" Numbuh 5 shrieked, a punch or kick accenting each word. Cree was knocked backwards.

"I looked up to you!" Abby bawled, tears streaming down her cheeks. "We all did! You were our leader, and you betrayed us!"

Numbuh 5 swung again, but this time Cree was ready and caught her sister's fist. Numbuh 5 froze, looking in horror at her careless mistake. Cree shot a kick to Numbuh 5's stomach, sending the younger Lincoln flying.

"Oof!" Abby landed hard and rolled to a stop near Flynn's equipment.

Numbuh 5 shook her head, trying to clear her vision. Her limbs were so tired, sweat dampened Numbuh 5's ruined dress and her middle throbbed in pain from that last kick. Cree was coming up on her quick and Abby had to think of something fast.

The chair… the restraints… the decommissioning machine…

Cree towered over her, arms crossed in triumph. "This is it, Abby."

"Yeah," Abby agreed slowly, her hat hiding her expression. "It is." That's when she sent her plan into action.

With one last burst of energy, Numbuh 5 swiped her feet around Cree's legs, tripping her older sister backwards. Cree fell and landed in the chair which automatically locked the restraints across her arms and legs. Numbuh 5 pushed herself up and stumbled to the controls while Cree struggled and pulled against her bonds.

"Abby, what are you doing?" she yelped, panic layered in her cry. Abby gave her a look and then focused her sight at the red button on the console.

"Finally getting you decommissioned!" she declared solemnly. Her fist crashed down on the button. The suction cup flew at Cree's head and attached itself to her face. The pumping motion began, sucking away the traitor's memories. Numbuh 5 turned away, not bearing watching her sister go through this.

The scream that came from behind the suction cup caught the attention of most of the other operatives. Numbuh 106 and 105 stared on in awe while Flynn's look was more of terror. Numbuh 362 turned and caught a glimpse of what was happening, but soon had to turn her attention back to the giant robot still fighting.

* * *

Numbuh 3 dropped Numbuh 4 over the dome of the robot, Numbuh 4 blasting the glass dome for easy entry. Grunting as he landed gruffly inside the five-seat cockpit. One problem…

"Oh crud! Ah don't know how ta work this thoing!"

Numbuh 2 flew over top of him.

"Shut it down Numbuh 4!"

"Ah can't!"

"Do you see an off switch or something?"

"No!"

"How about anything that looks important?" Numbuh 2 called, dodging a robotic arm.

Numbuh 4 searched through the controls. There were wires, toggles, buttons, and switches. Wally muttered something under his breath. _Hope this works._ Immediately he started pulling out wires, smashing in buttons, ripping out toggles and switches and destroying the controls piece by piece.

Sparks began to fly while the red glow inside the control flickered and choked out. The tentacle arms stopped in mid-swing and fell to the sides.

"Push!" Numbuh 2 shouted. The three fliers pushed at the robot's legs. Using the last of its energy to try and step forward, the giant hunk of metal and sparks tripped. Like a giant oak, the robot came crashing down on one of the flood lights of the stadium. More sparks flew through the air as one by one the rest of the bulbs burst in all of the other lights. The power blew and darkness dropped on the field like a domino effect.

"Hey!"

"The lights!"

"What the crud?"

Flashlights and glow sticks were pulled out. Tommy came back with the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and its lights illuminated the small patch of field. The robot was down and out. Numbuh 4 crawled out of the wreckage and was embraced by a scared Numbuh 3.

"Numbuh 4, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Ah'm foine."

Numbuh 5 turned back to the chair and groaned at what she saw. It was empty; Cree was gone.


	47. Righting Wrongs

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. For anyone who missed it, this is the last chapter to submit a guest star name for the finale.**

MidnightCurse4Eternity: Thanks for the info on the communities. A dumb question: is Dane a boy or a girl?

**QueenCobraWing: Yeah... I'm not the one with the power to take out Cree. That right is reserved for Mr. W.**

**writergurl616: Hurrah for EPICNESS!**

**madier1095: Thank you.**

**CallMeSweetie: I have no idea. It's ok, I will be sad too.**

**killing u with umbrellas: You'll just have to wait and see... ;D**

**Shutthesmurfup: Nice new pen name. Thanks**

**yougotrejected: You know what? I'm not totally sure where she is at the moment. Oh great...**

**Mollypop: I'm glad you liked it. As for the other stuff... I am a not-so-pure cannon purist. Definition: I stick to cannon pairings. But thank you for the suggestion and I hope to see you next chapter.**

**KNDFANGIRL: Tis ok. I totally understand. School... ugh... Anyways! Thank you for your review and I shall see you next chapter. Good luck with school.**

* * *

Codename Kids Next Door

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 47  
Righting Wrongs

Abby fell to her knees, staring at the chair. If looks were powerful, the chair would have blown up on the spot.

"She got away again," she said quietly.

"Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 2 asked from behind her. He had landed and walked up to her.

"She got away Numbuh 2. Slipped through Numbuh 5's fingers again."

"I'm sorry Numbuh 5. If we had only waited a little before bringing that robot down—"

"Don't be blaming yourself, baby," Numbuh 5 interrupted. She sighed and pulled her hat down lower over her eyes. Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 6 came up, Numbuh 105 and 109 flanking Flynn.

"Where's Cree?" asked Rachel.

"She got away," Numbuh 5 muttered.

"Do you… do you think she remembers anything?"

"I don't know. She was only in that dumb thing for a few seconds… who knows what she remembers?" Numbuh 5 sighed and folded her arms, silently mourning for her fallen sister. Nubmuh 2 came up and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Oh, boohoo, but what's going to happen to me?" Flynn demanded. Numbuh 362 towered over him.

"You're a traitor Numbuh 110. You should be sentenced to immediate decommissioning, but I've got something else in store for you."

"Do your worst."

Numbuh 362 smirked. "We'll let your parents decide. I wonder how long a thirteen year-old can be grounded for leaving home for weeks AND staying out late at night on prom night with a bunch of seniors."

Flynn's eyes widened. "No. NO! I'll be grounded for a bajillion years! Anything but that! Arctic prison! Decomissioning! I'll take anything but _THAT_!"

"Put him in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.," she ordered. "We'll take him home later." Numbuh's 105 and 109 dragged him away, kicking and screaming. As they went one way, Numbuh's 3, 4, and 103 were walking up towards the group. Both 3 and 104 had to pull Numbuh 4 out of the wreckage of the robot.

"Flynn doesn't look too happy," Numbuh 103 snickered.

"Not after the punishment he's going to get," commented Numbuh 106.

"What did weh miss?" asked Numbuh 4, noticing the glum looks on Numbuh 5 and 2's faces. Kuki was the only one to notice Numbuh 2's hand holding Numbuh 5's comfortingly.

"Cree got away," Numbuh 2 answered.

"So? We'll get her next time, loike always right Numbuh 5?"

Numbuh 5 looked up and rubbed the side of her head. "Yeah, that's right Numbuh 4," she agreed, glad for Numbuh 4's comfort. (_Remember Operation D.O.G.H.O.U.S.E._)

"Hey! Numbuh 362! I got Numbuh 9 to safety!" Tommy called, running across the football field. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Recomission him like all the other kids we're going to have to track down and put back to their proper ages," said Numbuh 362. She went over to the short circuited machinery and pulled the replica of Mr. B's cigar.

"We can handle that," said Numbuh 106, taking the cigar. "The Kids Next Door will be as good as new in no time."

"And I know just where your team can start," said Numbuh 5. "There's a flirty boy at the downtown café. Numbuh 5 knew he looked familiar."

"We're on it," said Numbuh 105. The new Sector V started heading back to the S.K.A.M.P.E.R. when Numbuh 104 looked back. Numbuh 4 went up to his younger brother and muffled his haircut.

"Ya did good Joey."

"You too... ya stupid teenager," he said kidding, but proud of his big brother. Numbuh 4 gave him a gentle slap up the head.

"Ah'll see ya at home."

"Yeah... Do ya guys need a roide?"

"Nah, we're cool baby," Numbuh 5 replied.

"I need a ride!" called Tommy.

"No you don't. You've got cleanup duty the Tommy," said Numbuh 362, steering Tommy around to the wreckage of the robot and the broken decommissioning chair. "We can't have any adults or teens seeing this and freaking out."

"That's not fair!" Tommy whined, earning a shrug from the former Supreme Leader.

"You'll get it done in no time Tommy," said Numbuh 2. Leaning forward he whispered, "Use the new 2x4 you made for Christmas that made the tree disappear."

Tommy grinned. "Yeah, that just might work."

"See ya, Tommy!" called Numbuh 3 as Sector V and Numbuh 362 began heading back for the exit.

"It's _the_ Tommy!"

But the others didn't really hear him. They were too busy congratulating themselves on a successful mission and highlighting the play by play. Outside waited a familiar figure, hands in his pockets a dreadlocks all askew.

"Maurice!"

"Hey ya'll. Good to see you again," he greeted. Though it was too dark to see his face, his smile practically glowed in the night.

Numbuh 5 ran forward and gave her mentor a hug. Numbuh 2 sulked a bit, but was elbowed by Numbuh 4.

"He's got no chance, man," the Aussie reassured his friend.

Numbuh 9 ruffled Numbuh 5's hat. "You didn't give up on me, did ya?"

"No way."

"Good. If you had I would've had to loosen that hat to make sure there was enough oxygen flowin to your brain."

"Yeah… right."

"Well it's late and I have a couch waiting for me. See ya'll later."

"Bye, Numbuh 9," they called.

"See ya, Maurice," mumbled Numbuh 5. She would never get over his awe-inspiring effect.

"So what do we do now, Numbuh 362?" asked Numbuh 3.

"Well, I'm heading to headquarters. There's someone I need to give a long speech to."

Numbuh 5 smirked. "Say hi to Numbuh 1 for us."

"Yeah." Numbuh 362 started walking down the street and disappeared around a corner. Numbuh 5 turned to her teammates, all looking a little hesitant.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

"I wasn't kidding when I asked what we'll do now," said Kuki.

"Yeah… do weh get decommissioned again?"

"Or what?" Hoagie finished.

Abby came in closer and motioned for them to join her in an open huddle. "Numbuh 5 ain't gonna let anything happen to this," she made a circle motion to all of them. "You ain't losing your memories again, Abby swears. Sector V is back!"

She put her hand in and smiled beneath her hat. "5."

Wally put his hand on top of hers. "4."

"3!" Kuki beamed and put her hand atop of Wally's.

"2." Hoagie joined. As if his spirit was with them or they were just used to the routine sequence, they each heard Numbuh 1's voice declaring "1."

"Kids Next Door Rules!"

"So we missed prom," Hoagie stated. Abby looked down at her tattered dress and frowned.

"Eh, who cares about prom anyway?" asked Wally.

"It would've been nice to be there. I mean it was our last prom," Kuki sighed.

Abby shrugged. "We can still have a prom night."

"What do you mean?" they asked.

"Well, why can't we still salvage what's left of prom? You hearing me?"

The others grinned. "Pizza and movies!" they shouted in unison.

"Numbuh 2's treat!" Wally laughed and started running down the road.

"Wait, what?" Hoagie cried and started chasing him.

"Boys," Kuki grunted and ran after them with Abby behind her, beaming all the way. _Just like old times._


	48. THE FINALE: EpilogueGraduation

**Dun duhduh DUUUH! Welcome all my lovely, wonderful, amazing, awesome readers to the FINALE! [crowd applause noise]. Ok, enough of that... [turns off sound]. So as you all know, this is the longest and most successful fanfiction I have ever written, and it would be nowhere without you guys. So in honor of you and your pleasant reviews, you had the chance to guest star in this last chapter. It was so cool to see what names you came up with and it was oddly fun fitting them in. So look hard and find your character. **

**Also for your enjoyment: a game. _See how many Warburton characters you can find. Send your answer in a review and you may win a prize!_ Basically just send the # of how many of his characters are listed and the person closest to the correct answer will get something special.  
**

**QueenCobraWing: LOL! I'm not sure about another teen-fic but there is something in the works that has been hinted at in a previous chapter. Do I still get the love? ;)**

**killing u with umbrellas: Great! Thanks.**

**Shuthesmurfup: Thank you**

**madier1095: The best way to have prom. :D**

**CallMeSweetie: ... Numbuh 1?... um... _the person you are trying to reach is not here right now... please leave a message... BEEEEP_**

**KNDFANGIRL: I think they'll be pretty hard on him. They're adults. Who would they listen to? A kid who just turned teenager or a dignified high school senior with the personality of Rachel McKenzie? I am true to my ship: 2/5 all the way. Yeah, I re-read the chapter a dozen times until I realized: THERE'S NO SIBLING FLUFF! Every story has some sibling fluff. ;D The end makes me sad too. Thank you for all of your kind reviews.  
**

**MidnightCurse4Eternity: Cree's memory- That is a detail you must read to find out. Sorry about the name game thingy.**

* * *

Codename Kids Next Door

_Unprepared_

_Night_

_Introduces_

_Teens_

_Exclusively_

Chapter 48  
Epilogue: Graduation

The murmurs of the worst prom in Gallagher-Hendry history still passed on through the gossip chain of the high school's teenagers. How the biggest after-party of prom had only been a crude prank. How it had ruined the night of most of those in attendance, even some of the adult chaperones. But this day was special that everyone resisted the resentment of what had occurred. Today was special and would only come once for the high school seniors.

The fresh, warm air blew throughout the stadium of Gallagher-Hendry High School. Spring was at full strength, reflected in the green trees, bird songs of the evening, and the returning bugs from their winter-long banishment. _Pomp and Circumstance _droned on in a continuous cycle as black robed figures filed down the track. The field had been extraordinarily cleaned up after the terrible mess that occurred weeks before.

The graduating seniors continued to their assigned seats in triumphant silence as they had rehearsed for the last week. Their square caps of black were accented by the red and white tassels that hung lazily to the side. All sported red stoles with the embroidered, white GH insignia, but a scattering of students also wore red or white roped about their necks.

The stands were filled to capacity with family, friends, teachers and the unwilling choir and band students who were required to perform their farewells.

The music finally faded as the last of the graduating class took their seats and watched as Principal Finny stepped up to a temporary podium and cleared his throat.

"Students… faculty… guests… I, Principal Finny, welcome you all to this year graduation ceremony."

A round of polite applause followed suite before Finny continued.

"It has been a privilege to see this class grow up in this school and it is with great pride that we see them leave into the world beyond our walls…"

And so it continued. Finny spoke long a grand, followed by the valedictorian Egbert Egglestein, the superintendent, and selected guest speakers from colleges, previous Alma matters and other "successful" _adults_.

When finally the band struck up again with _'Pomp_ and _Circumstance', _Finny too waltzed back up to the front with Coach carrying a box. The box was filled with diplomas.

"We will be going in reverse alphabetical order starting with Z," Finny announced and pulled out the first diploma.

"Richard Zeegler… Annabelle Worthington… Wilson Woodrow…Annison Wilson… Trevor Williams… Diana Williams…Peter Wease… Elizabeth Viola… Bartie Stork... Josalynn Olivia Smith… Kyle Simmons… Kuki Sanban…"

Kuki skipped up toward Finny and smiled brightly even though he didn't look as pleased. Receiving her diploma, she shook hands with Finny for a photo and skipped back down.

"Terrance Salisbury… [Half hour later]… Dane N. Midnight… Rachel T. McKenzie…"

Rachel walked up with her chin proud. The podium reminded her of all the KND super-important meetings she had called and she relished in those memories as she took her diploma and sat back with the rest of her class.

"Kenneth McGillicutty… Ashley McGeller… James Nixon McGarfield… Emmaleigh Jayde Mason… Phillip Loss…Ellen Longarme... David Little... Abigail Lincoln

Abby walked up, her red hat beneath her graduation cap. Smiling her cool, laid back smile, she took her diploma and nodded at Finny. The principal cleared his throat and moved on "...Ace Kid…"

There was a mix of shouts, cheers, and whistles as the star football player strutted up to receive his diploma. Finny was about to hand it to him when the superintendent came up and whispered in the principal's ear, handing him a paper. Finny scanned it over, face reddening and eyes wide.

"Um… Ace you don't have enough credits to graduate."

"What?" he hissed.

"You don't have enough credits. You skipped an important test back in freshmen year and you failed the class."

"No way."

"I'm sorry. You'll have to make it up during summer school. Please take your seat."

Dumbfounded, Ace scowled all the way back to his chair and slumped there for the rest of the ceremony. Finny cleared his throat nervously, feeling the confused looks of the audience on his back.

"Uh, Muffy Jenkins… Chip Jackson… Kendal Howard… Noah Ruby Heart…Evelyn Grace… Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr."

Hoagie came up, receiving the diploma and giving a quick salute to his mom, brother, and grandma in the stands.

"Oh that's my son," Mrs. Gilligan swooned. "Just like his father."

"Francine Fulbright… Aaron Fisher… Hannon Star Etherwright… Egbert Eggleston… Jamie Earnst… Patton Drilovsky… Lisa Dole… Pete Doblemitz… Peter Doblemitz…Elizabeth Divine… Nicholas Chang… Danielle Boson…" Finny paused before reading the next name. "Wallabee Beatles."

Wally got up and marched boldly through the aisle and looked Finny in the eye, hand held out. Finny glowered at the blonde boy that had caused him so much trouble for four years.

"Thanks, Finny."

"You got lucky Beatles."

"It ain't luck," he said and turned around, glancing at each of his friends that helped pull his grades up.

"Vicky Barter… Joseph Balooka… Maude Aster… Lance Armstrong… Penelope Amos… I give you the graduating class of 2015!" he announced before muttering, "You can take them and keep them."

The graduates [minus Ace] all arose from their seats and absorbed the applause from the audience. The sun was almost set, making the caps that flew through the air even more dramatic.

* * *

Sector V gathered in a corner inside the school. Refreshments were available in the cafeteria to the graduates and guests after the ceremony. Hoagie had a plate full of cookies and candies and was steadily eating them all. "I wish they had chili dogs."

"It's not dinner Hoagie," said Abby, taking a cookie from his plate.

"Hey!"

"Boy, you've got enough to share."

"So… I didn't see your sister here Abby," said Kuki.

"Yeah. She's back in her dorm at college and sent a letter sending her regrets."

"Do you think she knows?"

"I don't know. Maurice tells me that she acts normal enough around him, like nothing ever happened… but she doesn't seem to be too worried about not remembering the last year. We'll have to be careful and keep our guard up."

Wally leaned back against the wall. Trying to change the subject, he sighed contently. "No more school… a dream come true."

"School ain't finished yet, baby."

"High school is and good riddance," he countered.

"So where are you going now?" Kuki asked Abby.

"Abby thinks she'll try being a surgeon like her daddy. I've already been accepted to a few schools. I'm heading to Yale."

"Yale huh? That means we'll be rivals," Kuki commented and smiled. "I was accepted into Harvard."

"That's great, girl!" Abby cheered and patted her friend on the back.

"Congratulations," said Hoagie.

"Thanks. I'll be majoring in business and management like Mom. Hey, maybe I could run the Rainbow Monkey's corporation."

"One can dream," Abby smiled. "So what about you Hoags?"

"Eh… I really want to fly but airliners are so boring… I was thinking of the Air Force. That way I could still fly and send info about what the adults are doing to the KND."

"Sounds solid," said Kuki.

"Yeah, the only problem is basic training," Hoagie grimaced.

"You've already made it past KND cadet training and that was when you were chubbier. You'll do fine," Abby encouraged.

Hoagie shrugged and glanced at Wally. "So what about you?"

Wally looked up and squirmed a bit. "Ah'm goin ta school."

Kuki giggled. "I bet that's just killing you."

"Well it won't be if everythin turns out ok. Ah talked ta the counselor and weh figured somethin out."

"What?"

"Well, if Ah go ta community college and work on my GPA, I could get into this really big school on a sports scholarship."

"You can get a scholarship?" Hoagie asked.

"Wally, that's wonderful!" Kuki cheered.

"Yeah… and Ah was hopin ta go with this really great girl… if she'll wait for meh…" he blushed and looked up at Kuki, who was also blushing. "Ah want ta go ta Harvard with ya."

Kuki tackled him in a hug. "OH WALLY!"

"You're going to Harvard?" asked Hoagie.

"Yeah… med school. Ah think Ah wanna specialize in sport injuries."

Kuki was beaming. "Of course I'll wait for you! I can suspend my scholarships for a while and we can save some money while you go to school—Oh Wally!" And she kissed him.

Abby leaned against Hoagie and watched Kuki and Wally's moment. It had been long overdue.

"Med-school? Harvard?" Hoagie repeated like he couldn't wrap his brain around the concept.

"Abby thought you didn't like blood."

"O'course Ah loike blood. Ah play videogames loike that," said Wally.

"No, I mean real blood."

"What does blood 'ave ta do with med-school?"

Rubbing her temples in frustration, Abby sighed. "Never mind."

"Harvard?"

Abby hit him with her hat. "OWW! What was that for?"

She didn't answer.

"So we're splitting up again," Abby commented.

"Only for a little bit," Kuki assured her.

"And we'll all come back," added Hoagie.

"Loike always."

And silently they each put their hands together, one on top of the other and smiled… united.

~End~

* * *

**A/N Part Dos!: So that's it... well sort of. I will be posting the winner of the contest along with the answers and the prize later. I wanted to take this opportunity to tell you all what's is coming up. I've got a Bible fic coming up [maybe two but one is a one-shot]. There is a Storm Hawks fic in the works, a Narnia fic, and the one a few of you are waiting for: _What Happened to Sector V?_ which is on it's way. I want to post it towards the end of September, so be on the look out if you want to read. Thank you all and have a great day [or night]. :D**

_**~Pen**_


	49. And the Winner IS

**These are the answers to the fun little game from the last chapter. The challenge was to list as many of the KND characters you found from the epilogue. There were 25 characters in all:**

Annabelle Worthington

Wilson Woodrow

Bartie Stork [Numbuh 35]

Kuki Sanban

Rachel T. McKenzie

Kenneth McGillicutty [McGillicutty is randomly mentioned but he didn't have a first name. So this character is combined with Mr. Warburton's character Kenny from _Kenny and the Chimp_]

James Nixon McGarfield

Abigail Lincoln

Ace Kid

Muffy Jenkins

Chip Jackson [One of the commentators seen in Op I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.]

Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.

Hoagie's mom

Tommy Gilligan [Was mentioned as 'brother']

Hoagie's grandma

Francine Fulbright

Egbert Eggleston

Patton Drilovsky

Pete Doblemitz [Numbuh 44]

Peter Doblemitz [Numbuh 44]

Elizabeth Divine

Nicholas Chang [Our favorite monotone commentator]

Wallabee Beatles

Joseph Balooka

Lance Armstrong [Numbuh 10-speed]

**And the winner is… drumroll!... MidnightCurse4Eternity with the guess of 20! A very close guess. Your prize is the choice between a KND-based picture dedicated to you or… the ability to star in the next KND fanfic: _What Happened to Sector Z_? It can be you or an OC of your choice. Go ahead and send in which prize you would like either through review or PM.**

**Thank you all for your kind reviews and a special thanks to madier1095 for pointing out a huge mistake in my fanfiction. :D Seriously, I owe ya one.**

**The pilot chapter for _What Happened to Sector Z_ is coming at the _end of September_ so I hope to see you there.**

**~_Pen_**


End file.
